Start Over
by becca410
Summary: Most series 7 characters. Mostly Linda. On-going fic. Leave a comment if you have time xx
1. Part 1

_Anger,Rage,Hatred,Wasted Love_

She felt all these things and more, she was about to drive out the school gates, filled with all sorts of emotions.

_How could he do this?She'd done everything_

Thats when she saw him, but for some reason she couldn''t take her foot off the accelerator it was if she was under a trance, the car was out of her control...

_Bang_

She saw his body collide with his car, she stepped out to see if he was breathing, he was just about but as she saw him lying there she felt as though she finally had gained power.

"It's over michael we could have been so good together"

Then fear rushed through her...what if he did die...she'd have to pay the price for it, remorse rushed through her body taking away any victorious feelings that she previously felt.

_Why had she done this?_

Linda woke up shaking, it was the dream that she dreamt every night the dream that brought back that one moment she resented the most. She looked at her inmate in her cell. A former pupil,Gemma,who had been arrested for putting her own friend in a coma. Though this wasn't any pupil this was the pupil that Linda phoned the police on in her last school, St Mary's. Consequently to this Linda got beat up by Gemma and her gang.

_She didn't belong here with these type of people...She was a professional_

Back at school Michael was sat in his office with Tom and Sian trying to sort everything out before the move to Scotland, at this moment in time they were trying to find out who would be there head of english as Nikki couldn't move to Scotland with them they peered at Nikki's class results and noticed a decrease.

"At what point did they start to decrease?" asked Sian.

"Erm...let me see...well around the beginning of term." Tom replied

"Well, did anything happen at that time?" Sian asked

Michael who had been observing the results replied

"Linda was arrested and thats when Nikki was brought in..."

"So what the kids learned better with Linda?" Tom asked

"It certainly seems that way" replied Michael

"So whats your point...unless you didn't notice Linda is in jail awaiting trial for trying to run you over..." Sian said sounding annoyed.

Michael replied"Yeah...anyway lets get back to looking over the budget for..."

But before he could finish his sentence Janeece came running in.

"Mr Byrne! Marvin Johnson has done another runner!"


	2. Part 2

_"Mr Byrne! Marvin Johnson has done another runner!"_

Marvin Johnson was the new pupil who had just come out of prison for attacking his former friend Tariq Siddiqui a few years ago. Tariq was ignoring his efforts to apologize as he just couldn't accept it.

Tom quickly shot off and in came back with Marvin 20 minutes later.

"Thought he could sneak off to the shops during double english..." Tom told Michael angrily

"Take him to the cooler..." Said Michael shaking his head

As Tom was walking to the cooler with Marvin he saw Josh walking around out of class

"Go on...don't even bother to try and run off again" said Tom

"yeah yeah..." said Marvin walking to the cooler.

Michael walked towards the staff room when he saw Chalky coming out the staff room with a sandwich.

"I heard Marvin's been off again, did you manage to find him?" Asked Chalky

"Yeah Tom found him then put him in the cooler..." replied Michael.

"Oh no..." Chalky said

"What?" Said Michael

"I put Tariq in the cooler about an hour ago..." said Chalky anxiously

"Well that can't be a good sign...I'll go and check everything okay"

When Michael arrived at the cooler he was surprised to see the two boys talking.

"You can go now Marvin, I need a word with Tariq." Said Michael who was confused by the situation.

"Bye mate" said Marvin as he left the room

"Right...so your friends now?" Asked Michael

"Yeah I guess so..." Replied Tariq

"May I ask why...I mean...Well he attacked you, surely that's something that you can't just brush under the carpet..."Said Michael thinking about his own situation with Linda

"Well we talked and now I kinda get why he did it.." Said Tariq "I blanked him. I was supposed to be his mate and then I got involved in this new gang and kinda forgot about him. He still stood by me though but then I let him down I shamed him in front of my new gang and made him feel crap...I mean rubbish sir...and well I guess I just kept pushing him 'till he like you know...took action"

Michael thought about how long him and Linda was friends but still that didn't excuse what she had done did it?

"So you forgive him...just like that?" Michael asked

"It might be a bit hard to you know get over what happened but that wasn't him you know he just made a mistake" Said Tariq "Look when you hate someone and they hate you, you like insult each other and hurt each other and it's like expected but when it's your friend...What I'm trying to say is when someone hurts you who you care about and respect then you lash out twice as hard as you would if you'd always hated them because yanno you feel betrayed...and thats what he did to me but if I would have been his mate and treated him properly then he wouldn't of done it do you get me?"  
Said Tariq

"Yeah...yeah I understand..."


	3. Part 3

Linda looked in the bathroom mirror at the bruises and scratches on her face she thought of the pain that her inmates put her through and compared it to what she put Michael through  
_Was this her punishment?_  
Linda heard someone coming into her cell she stepped out of the bathroom to see who it was. It was one of the prisoner guards.

"Someone's here to see you..." Said the prisoner guard

"But its not visiting time...and no one visits me anyway I think you've made a mistake" She said rolling her eyes

"Radleigh isn't it" he said

"Linda Radleigh..." She said sounding irritated

"What ever...just come one" he said

As she approached the meeting room there was one person sat there...it was Michael.

As Linda sat down Michael couldn't help but stare...she looked nothing like the mean, erratic Linda he had remember. She looked lost and scared, he saw a side to her he had never seen before as without her tall wedges and her bright clothes she looked washed out and small. Her face was pale without the usual make up that she put on and full of bruises.

"What are you doing here?" she said, her tone of voice emotionless

"I want to know why you did it..." Michael said

"I don't...I'm not sure" Linda hesitated "I guess it just happened..."

"How can something just happen?" Said Michael with a slight bit of anger in his voice

"I didn't want to lose you again but it seemed that every time I tried to get close to you I lost you that little bit more..." Said Linda with tears in her eyes "I wanted us to be stay friends but it seemed like every time I tried to help you out or I did something for you, you just ignored me and pushed me away."

"I...I didn't realise..." Said Michael unsure of what to say or feel

"You just made me feel so small and worthless and then you kept rejecting me...am I really that hard to be with?" Said Linda now with tears running down her cheeks

"It wasn't you Linda...It was me at the time I was just so wrapped up in school and everything that was going on with Sian that I kind of just didn't have the time to deal with you and I'm sorry because I know you were my oldest friend and it was wrong for me to treat you that way..." said Michael

"I just felt so hated by you that when I saw you coming out of school I just couldn't stop...I wish I hadn't...I'm so sorry Michael...I don't no why..." Linda said trying to stop the tears pouring down her face

"Were did you get all them bruises from Linda" Michael said, worrying about his friend  
"Lets just say me and an a ex pupil don't really get on so well" Linda said raising her eyebrows

"I've asked the police to drop the charges...I just wanted to talk to you first to make sure I was doing the right thing" Said Michael giving a quick small smile

"What...but...why" Said Linda who was confused by the situation "I don't understand..."

"Something a pupil said to me today..." said Michael "About friends only hurting you if they have a reason to...I don't blame you for what you did to me...I kind of asked for it"

"Michael I didn't mean to hurt you I just wanted my friend back..." Said Linda smiling

"Well I hope we can be friends again...but that could be a problem as the schools moving to Scotland..." Said Michael

"Are you going?" Asked Linda

"Yeah...but we do need a Head of English..." Michael smiled "And according to your class records the kids learn a lot from you, so do you want the job?"

"Seriously?...Well...Yes of course I do...I don't understand why you're being so nice to me after what I did..." Replied Linda who was getting confused

"Lets just say you're apoligising for what you did by taking the job post so I don't feel like such a push over..." Said Michael smiling


	4. Part 4

"Come on Maddi!" Shouted Zac

"I'm coming..." said Maddi running down the stairs of their new Scottish home.

Sian came out the kitchen "Are you ready for your first day back?" she paused "I know it will be hard your dad not being here and in a new place and everything but we'll make it work I promise!"

Arriving at school Sian walked in the new staff room to see the familiar sight of Grantly reading his racing post.

"Nice place isn't it," said Tom handing her a coffee.

"Yeah, lovely" replied Sian who was trying to get used to the surroundings.

The door open and in walked Michael talking to a smiling blonde women in a smart dress.

"Everyone this is a new English teacher of ours Christine Mulgrew" He said smiling.

"Right there is something else I need to tell you about, I also have appointed a Head of English, she must be running late. Now I know she's got a lot to make up for considering her previous antics but I assure you she's truly sorry so I want you to..."

The door opened and in walked a familiar face that silenced the whole staff room.

"Linda?" said Sian frowning

"Morning everyone! Isn't it lovely here!" said Linda cheerfully.

"You can't be serious Michael" Said Tom with a grim look on his face.

"Look you said it yourself the kids learn really well with her. Look this was a decision that I made for the school. Everyone in the staff room has made mistakes before so can you all just get along..." Said Michael

The bell rung loudly interrupting the awkward silence in the staff room.

"Right lets get to assembly then" Michael said walking out the staff room towards the hall.

Chalky who was silenced with the shock of the return of the women who broke his heart watched as Linda waked over to him.

"Chalky...I'm so sorry..." Linda began to say but before she could continue Chalky interrupted her.

"I've got to get to assembly..." He said awkwardly, then walked off leaving her there.

As the staff and teachers all filled up the assemble hall Michael smiled looking forward to the years ahead for the new Scottish school.

"Welcome everyone! I hope you like the new school and I'm looking forward to see all the things we can achieve and the amazing exam results that your going to achieve and make the school proud!" Michael said smiling "Now as you see we still have the same teachers but we have a new addition of Miss Mulgrew who will be an english teacher and replacing Miss Boston as the Head of English and Head of Pastoral Care is Miss Radleigh who is no stranger to you all! I hope you all have a great day and hopefully no one will have to see our new cooler! Now Mr Wilding wants a word with you about a new idea of his"

"Thankyou Mr Byrne" said Matt " Right now everyone I was thinking that it is about time Waterloo Road has a new muscial production so starting today there will be auditions for 'Schoolin' time' which is musical that I've wrote myself based on a school which I thought was very apt as were in a school!"

"Well I look forward to seeing this musical" Said Michael "Right off to your first lesson now!"

"Michael! Michael!" Matt shouted as Michael started to walk out

"Yes Matt?" Said Michael

"I was just wondering, well asking. I'd need another member of staff to help me out you know I think it's a big task for just me..." Said Matt trying not to sound like he couldn't cope

"Yeah, of course. Just a minute...Miss Radleigh!" Michael shouted as Linda was just exiting the hall

"What's up?" Asked Linda

"You did A level drama didn't you?" Asked Michael

"Yeah, but then I decided English was more for me..." Said Linda

"Great then you can help out Matt with the auditions this afternoon...Right I better go and sort out that paperwork" Said Michael walking to his office

"Wait...I'm not sure..." Said Linda hesitating

"See you at 12:00 sharp Linda...don't be late...and thanks" said Matt smiling and walking off to his lesson.

"...Great" said Linda sighing


	5. Part 5

_12:10_

Linda was running late for the auditions she'd been forced into. She was running towards Matt's room as fast as she could in high heels when she saw Chalky.

"Chalky..." Linda shouted walking over to him "Can I have a word..."

"Well...actually I was just...erm...just about to..." Chalky hesitated

"It won't take a minute I've got to be somewhere anyway" She said out of breath from running "I didn't really get chance to explain how sorry I was for how I treated you I shouldn't have..."

"Used me?" Chalky interrupted

"I was just so scared of going to prison...and then you got involved and I thought that I could use you as an alibi and that was wrong of me and I'm sorry for being such a cow..." Linda said

"Well...everyone deserves a second chance..." Chalky smiled

"Well...thankyou, I owe you one" Linda smiled "I hope we can be friends again"

"Yeah, I'm sure we will be" Chalky said "I've got to go, I'm on cooler duty...see you later"

"Yeah...bye Chalky" She said happy that she was starting to make amends

"Linda...shouldn't you helping Matt with the auditions?" Said Michael who was walking past

"Yeah I was on my way...I just needed a word with Chalky" She said

"Linda...be nice to him" Michael said scared Linda was up to her old antics

"No...I wasn't...I mean...I was apologising for you know...how I treated him" She said guiltily

"Well, I hope thats the end of it, you do realise that by me giving you your job back it means you need to stop all the sly comments and gossiping towards the staff I just can't be coping with all that this term" Michael told Linda

"I know...I've changed I promised, I guess I just didn't know how lucky I was to have this job position and I am really grateful for this second chance you've given me" Said Linda

"It's your last chance Linda, don't forget that' Michael frowned "Now enough lecturing...you've got to get to them auditions, knowing Matt he'll be having a mental breakdown if you ask me we should call him a head full of drama rather than the head of drama..."

Linda laughed "Your getting worse and worse at jokes...I'll get on then see you later"

Linda quickly rushed into the drama room

"Sorry..." She said bursting through the door in the middle of Shona and Rhona singing.

"Miss radleigh!" Matt said angrily "Your 20 minutes late!"

"Sorry I had to do something, I came as fast as I could...it was sounding good. Shall we continue then..." Linda said nodding at Shona and Rhona

As the continued singing Matt whispered to Linda "Sorry for shouting it's just...I need to get this musical right"

"And we will get it right Matt trust me...It'll be fine!" Linda whispered back smiling

At the end of the day Michael saw Linda walking out the door

"Linda..wait!" He called after her

She stopped "Yeah?"

"Are you not coming trying out the new pub, all the staff are going" He asked

"Are you sure they'll want me there. The atmosphere was a bit awkward this morning" Said Linda

"If I can forgive you Linda I'm sure they can...come on then, you owe me a whiskey" Said Michael smiling

As they both walked into the pub all the staff stared at Linda

"I don't know why Michael has brought her back again, after how she treated Chalky" said Janeece to Tom trying to whisper but all the staff heard what she said

"Linda has apologised Janeece and I've forgiven her, lets just make a new start of things" said Chalky to Janeece

"I know I behaved in the wrong way before so I would like to make it up to you all so I'm buying the next round!" Said Linda

"I'll have a double!" Said Grantly patting Linda on the back

"You better sit down then" said Tom patting the seat next to him

As Linda sat down Janeece rolled her eyes "Well if your buying drinks I might aswell have another Vodka and Coke..."

As Linda got the drinks in and they all sat down Michael raised his glass "To a new start"

"Cheers!" Linda said grinning


	6. Part 6

The sun was shining on Scotland for sports day at Waterloo Road. Sports day was the initiative of new PE teacher Greg Redding. As he stepped into the staff room all the women went quiet

"Hi I'm Janeece" Said Janeece running over to him with pouted lips

"Bit old for you Janeece isn't he" laughed Tom

"40's not bad..." said Greg laughing

"Wow your fit for 40..." Said Janeece before running off to do her secretary work

"Hi I'm Linda I'll be helping you out with sports day today" said Linda smiling at him

"Great...can I get a coffee?" He asked still smiling

"Sure, how do you take it? I'm Christine by the way" Asked Christine

"Black no sugar, please" He said sitting down

"I didn't get this sort of welcome when I came" sighed Chalky

Michael walked in smiling

"Oh I see Greg's here" he said smiling at Greg

"Here's your coffee Greg" Said Christine passing him his coffee

"Thankyou Christine," He said

"Don't worry everyone's making him feel very welcome..." Said Tom rolling his eyes

"I see..." said Michael

Later on when Linda and Greg were setting up everything for sports day chalky came over with Linda a cup of tea.

"Thanks Chalky" She said smiling

"Thanks for mine Chalky..." said Greg sarcastically

"Well I never thought you'd need me to bring you one, I thought one of the women would have already done that" Said Chalky smirking at Linda

Linda laughed

"So, what do you think of Greg?" Chalky asked Linda

"He's alright..." Said Linda, then he took off his jacket revealing his toned arms "Yeah he's nice..."

"I think he's a bit of a poser" Chalky said raising his eyebrows

"Hmmm...well I better get on" Said Linda passing Chalky her now empty mug "Thanks for the tea Chalky"

As the sports day started all the kids got stuck in and Greg showed off joining in on the running. Whilst Linda was stood in her gym wear with Matt, Chalky and Michael.

"I think you were right about him Chalky...He's such a poser" said Linda rolling her eyes

"I agree" said Michael

"I think someone should show him how it's done..." said Linda joining the run

Gregg looked shocked as Linda ran ahead of him

"She may be small...but she's fast" said Matt

"Yep..." said Chalky

Later on in the pub Tom laughed at Greg getting beat in the race by Linda.

"Better look next time" laughed Linda

Michael sat down next to Linda

"I got you another Whiskey" said Michael

"How many more Whiskey's am I going to be able to drink, we've had about 6 already...on top of that wine before" Said Linda who was getting tipsy

"Come on Linda it's our slot on the karaoke" Said Tom dragging her off to sing Rihanna 'Only girl in the world'

As the night went on it was only Michael, Linda and Grantly left in the pub.

"Right I better...I better be... be off..." Grantly said hiccuping

"I think I should be off soon" Said Michael who was drunk by this point

"Not seen you drunk in a long time Mr byrnnnnne" Said Linda laughing who had had way to much to drink

"Come on then" She said dragging him out side

As she held onto him to try and get down the few steps out the pub in her heels she leant towards Michael.

_She felt like she was in a daze and she could so anything_

She kissed him. He stared at her for a moment a bit unsure of the situation and then kissed her back.

Then they both shared a taxi home to Linda's place...


	7. Part 7

_beep beep beep_

It was 6:00am. Usually Linda hated Monday mornings but after waking up next to Michael on Saturday morning following the events that occurred on Friday night she couldn't wait to get into school. She had to be in by 7:45 as there was a staff meeting as it was the day that all the teachers were to be assessed by their heads of departments. Her and Michael were a bit too hungover on Saturday morning to discuss what happened the night before but surely there'd be time for talking today.

Linda walked in late as usual to the meeting though that was due to her dressing to impress. The whole staff room went quiet as she walked in 10 minutes late wearing higher heels than usual.

"Sorry I'm late" Linda said sitting down

"Right as I was saying head's of department's will be assessing their members of department just to check everything's going okay. Don't worry about anything or feel intimidated, it's just procedure" Said Michael trying not to meet Linda's gaze "Right off you go then"

"Michael can I talk to you...there's a few things I need to discuss about assessing the staff..." Said Linda smiling

"Yeah sure come to my office..." said Michael awkwardly

Michael sat down in his chair "So what do you need to know about assessing the staff..."

"Michael you and I both know we didn't come in your office to discuss the assessing" Said Linda sitting on his desk

"You want to talk about what happened on Friday..." Said Michael

"Well it's just, you rushed off on Saturday morning and now your just ignoring it like it never happened..." Said Linda resting her hand on his

"Linda..." Michael said moving away his hand "Look we both had a lot to drink..."

_Linda could sense what was coming next_

She stood up "Right..."

"Linda..." Michael hesitated

"It's fine, honestly..." She said faking a smile "I mean it was just a bit of fun..."

"Yeah..." Michael said smiling "I don't want this to stop us being friends or anything"

"Sure...Look I've got to go and get on with assessing the staff...I'll see you later Michael" Said Linda walking out quickly feeling embarrassed and rejected all over again.

She started to feel sick. She hated feeling like this. Though she never expected she would actually be sick. She ran to the toilets quickly and managed to be sick just in time and couldn't help but cry afterwards. She hated what Michael did to her making her feel so upset that she was physically sick...she tried to stop loving him but it never worked.

She couldn't go off the rails again though she had to be strong. She couldn't let him do this to her. Not again. She walked to Christine's class ready to start assessing her department.

At dinner time Linda needed to do some photo copying though she was dreading bumping into Michael. Luckily he wasn't there, though Janeece was there, Linda might have made up with everyone in the staff room but Janeece was an exception. Janeece wasn't the type to forgive people and rolled her eyes as Linda entered the office.

"What do you want?" Janeece scowled

"Look I'm not in the mood Janeece so can you just be quiet and let me get on with this photo copying" Said Linda angrily at Janeece

"Who do you even think you are" said Janeece cockily

"I'd watch what I said if I was you..." Linda said angrily before storming out

At the end of the day Linda was in her classroom just finishing writing her assessments on the members of her department when Michael knocked on her door.

"Come in..." She said tiredly

"Hi I just wanted to check how your assessments went" Michael said smiling

"Tom and Christine seem to engage with the kids well...I'm not sure about Grantly's teaching methods though" She said "His teaching style is just so outdated..."

"Well maybe you should talk about it to him in your next departmental meeting" Michael said "Anyway I better be off everyone's going to the pub and I said I'd buy the first round...are you coming?"

"I think I'll give karaoke a miss tonight...I'm a bit tired out" Linda said

"Okay see you tomorrow" said Michael

"Michael..." Linda said as he began to walk out the door "Me and you...were alright aren't we?"

"Yeah...of course we are" He said before walking out the door.

Linda smiled.


	8. Part 8

It was now nearly the end of term at the new Scottish School. Linda had now settled back into the school and the staff were used to her now. This morning Linda was helping out Matt with the Musical again.

_The bell rung_

"Right there's the bell, off you go guys see you at lunch time" said Matt

"Good work today..." Said Linda putting props away "Right now I've got another free so I'm going to make a cup of tea and get on with some marking"

"Okay, thanks Linda" Said Matt

As Linda was making her cup of tea in the staff room Michael came in talking on his mobile

"Right I'll see you tonight then," He said before hanging up

_Who was he seeing tonight? Had he got a new women? Linda thought to herself_

"Who are you meeting tonight then?" Linda asked

"My mum..." Michael said sighing

Linda laughed

"Ever since I got back in Scotland my Mum won't stop ringing me..." Michael said making a coffee

"Aww how cute" Linda sat "Right I'll go and do my marking" she said picking up her files and her cup of tea and walking towards her room.

Just as she was about to walk in her room she saw some boys fighting at the top of the stairs

"What are you doing!" She shouted as they quickly broke it up "Get back to class now!"

Walking away she and Janeece accidently collided and her cup of tea went over Janeece.

"Watch what your doing! You've just spilled that all over me!" Shouted Janeece

"You were the one who pushed into me!" Said Linda angrily

"I bet you did this on purpose" Said Janeece

"And why would I do that" Said Linda who was getting really annoyed at Janeece

"Who knows why you do anything you psycho!" Janeece said

Putting her files on the window sill Linda was ready for a argument.

"I don't know who you think you are swanning round like your somebody!" She shouted "When your just a secretary!"

"At least I'm not a bunny boiler who mows down someone when then give her a knock back!" sniggered Janeece

"Says the bimbo who'll sleep with any man who gives her a second look!" Shouted Linda "Remind me who Cheryl's dad is again!"

As Janeece turned around prepared to storm off Linda grabbed her arm "This isn't over Janeece"

"Get off me!" Shouted Janeece pushing Linda

Linda slipped back in her heels and went over the edge of the stairs just as Tom was coming up the stairs to see what all the noise was.

"Linda!" Tom said as now Linda was at the bottom of the stairs not moving with blood coming down her forehead from scratching her fore head on the stairs as she fell down.

"Oh my god..." Janeece said running down the stairs

Linda started to get up

"Be careful not to get up to quickly..." Said Tom looking at the gash on her head he said "We better get that checked out"

"No it's fine...I'm okay" she said standing up to quickly

_The room started to spin_

She grabbed hold of the banister quickly trying to keep her balance.

An hour later she was sat in a doctors room as Tom had drove her to the doctors to make sure she was okay and was now waiting in the car.

Her head now sorted out she was just waiting for the doctor to come back in as he'd done a scan just to make sure she was alright

"Hi Linda" said the doctor coming back in "Right we've done the scan, don't worry the baby is absolutely fine..."

"What..." Said Linda confused

"Oh sorry did you not know...we did find it odd you didn't tell us...your pregnant"

Linda laughed "I think you've made a mistake"

"Well you can do a pregnancy test to double check but..." said the doctor

Interrupting him Linda said "Right...thanks...I need to go back to work.."

Seeing Linda approaching the car Tom smiled "Is everything okay?" he asked

"Yeah...everythings fine" Linda said putting on a fake smile "Can we stop off at the chemist I just need some paracetamol I've got a bit of a headache"

"Yeah sure" Tom said.

Stepping into the chemist Linda got some paracetamol and a pregnancy test.

Getting back into the car "Right lets get back to work then" said Linda

"Are you sure your alright" Tom asked

"Yep" said Linda smiling

Back at school Linda quickly went to the staff toilets. She took her pregnancy test and then waited.

_Surely she couldn't be..._

She looked down

_Pregnant_

She knew who the father was as well. It was Michael. It couldn't be anyone else. Michael and her had finally got back to normal and were good friends again. What would he say if he found out she was pregnant. She couldn't cope with a baby on her own.

Tears streamed down her face.


	9. Part 9

The staff all were settled back in after their long summer holiday and where sat in the staff room having a last minute rest before they had to sort out the kids of Waterloo Road.

"I'm dreading the sound of that bell ringing" said Grantly from behind his racing post

"Me to..." said Chalky sighing

"Lighten up! You've just had a long holiday!" Said Michael laughing at Grantly

"Not long enough!" Grantly muttered to himself

"I can't wait to get stuck in there!" Christine said smiling passing Sian a coffee "Here you are, looks like you need it...late night?"

"Thanks, I was up doing last minute marking all night" said Sian smiling

The door slammed

"I can't believe some people!" Said Linda taking off her coat revealing a obvious pregnant tummy "Sorry I'm late, you know there's people outside the school trying to sell knock off dvd's and games I told them to move and they just ignored..." she stopped in her rant to notice everyone staring at her tummy

"Someone's had an eventful summer..." Grantly sniggered

"Oh...right yeah sorry I forgot to tell you, I'm pregnant..." Said Linda, she smiled filling up the kettle "Right does anyone want a drink whilst the kettle's boiling?"

_The bell rung_

Christine walked over to Linda " I never knew you were in a relationship..." she said

"I'm not..." Linda said raising her eyebrows

"Oh...Well if you ever need anyone to talk to" said Christine, she smiled before walking to her class

Michael stared at Linda.

_Who was the dad?_

Linda started to walk to her class and Michael followed.

"Linda...can I have a word" He asked

"Yeah of course" She smiled

"In my office?" Michael said

"Sure" Linda said

Arriving at the office Michael sat himself down

"So, you'll be wanting maternity leave then" He said

"Yeah but don't worry I won't take ages off, you'll barely even notice I've gone..." Linda said

"So...how many months gone are you" Michael asked

Linda laughed "Why do you always do this..."

"Excuse me?" Said Michael raising his eyebrows

"Why can't you just ask me straight out" Said Linda pausing "You want to know if the baby's yours..."

"Well...is it?" Michael asked

"Yes..." Linda smiled

"How can you be sure..." Said Michael hesitating

"Because there's no one else it could be!" Said Linda frowning "I don't sleep with the whole staff room you know..."

"Sorry...I just wanted to be sure" Michael stood up "Look...I'll be here you know...Don't worry you won't have to go through this on your own.."

"Thanks..." Said Linda

"You could have give me some warning..." Smiled Michael

"Sorry...I just didn't know how to tell you.." Linda said

"Well, you better get to your class..." Michael said

"Yeah..." Linda said opening the door, she paused "Thanks Michael"

At lunchtime Linda was sat in her classroom catching up on her marking, she looked outside the gang that she had saw selling games and dvd's this morning were still there, she had forgot about it until now due to the whole pregnancy revelation.

Michael sat in his office with Sian and Tom sorting through some new pupils files.

"So these 3 pupils were excluded from their last school" Said Michael

"And we've been dumped with them...great" Said Tom shaking his head

"So they were supposed to turn up to day..." Said Sian reading their records

"Supposed to..." Said Michael

"So we let them in and then don't even bother showing up" Tom said

"Well we'll just have to see if they turn up tomorrow and if they don't we'll contact the parents" Said Michael

The door opened

"Sorry to barge in but it's urgent...I began to tell you this morning but then I forgot...there's this gang outside the school selling dvds and games and possibly other stuff I tried to tell them to go this morning but they weren't having any of it, there still here" Linda said

"I'll go and sort them out" Said Tom smiling

"I'll come with you..." Said Linda

"Come on I'll give it you for a fiver" said Jamie Green the leader of the gang trying to sell a knock off dvd to a year 9 boy.

"You won't be selling that to anybody..." Tom said to Jamie "What's your name son?"

"Jamie" He said snarling at Tom

"Well...Jamie, would you mind getting off the property, the last thing we need is another stupid gang involving itself with the school" Linda said frowning at him

"I'd watch your mouth..." Said Ryan Dean, another of the gang members, stepping forward

"Is that a threat!" Said Linda who was getting really annoyed

"Yes!" said Ryan who was close to Linda now

Tom grabbed his arm "Leave it! Now get off school property"

"That's gonna be a bit hard considering this is our new school" laughed Ben Fletcher who was the last of the gang members

"Your the 3 students who got expelled from St Patricks..." said Tom who was not happy at this point "Great..."


	10. Part 10

"...so that is how Steinbeck portrays the character of Lennie" Said Linda discussing Of Mice and Men with the class

"Miss Radleigh" Said Matt coming in "Can I have a word?"

"Yeah, just a minute. Right class, start writing some of the stuff down that we've just been talking about, I'll be two minutes" She stepped out the class room "Yes Matt?"

"I was just wondering if you were free this lunch time" said Matt

"Oh right is it rehearsals" She smiled

"Yeah, only if your up to it..." Matt said staring at her bulging tummy

"'Im having a baby Matt...I'm not at deaths door!" said Linda

"Yeah, sorry. I'll see you lunch then" said Matt walking off

That lunchtime Linda was in the middle of watching the pupils singing and giving them advice

"Scout when you go to the left swing your right arm and then Shona I want you..." Linda began to say when Michael came in

"Miss Radleigh can I have a word please" he asked "That was sounding good by the way"

"Be quick!" Matt said as Linda went outside

"What is it" Linda said rubbing her tummy

"I need to go through the grades in your department" Michael said

"Why is there something wrong" Linda said worrying

"No, its just routine. We haven't discussed them in a while and as well I want to know how our 3 new pupils are doing" Michael said

"Oh yeah thanks for putting all 3 of them in my class" She said sighing

"Well people like them need teachers like you to inspire them. I was like them when I was younger until a teacher inspired me and it changed my life" Michael smiled

"Well no pressure then" Linda laughed "So when do you want to discuss it I'm in the middle of rehearsals now..."

"Well me and Sian are supposed to be going through some pupil's who are being monitored tonight but I'm sure we can do that a different night. So shall we go through your departmental grades tonight?" Michael asked

"Yeah sure...oh wait no I can't I've got a scan" she said "You could always come if you wanted"

"Well..." said Michael who was not really comfortable with the situation but knew he had to support her "Yes, okay then"

"Great! See you later then" Linda said smiling as she went back to rehearsals.

Later on in the staff toilets Linda stepped out of the cubicle to see Sian walking in

"Hi..." Sian said awkwardly as her and Linda still didn't get along so well

"I feel like I'm always in the toilets these days, the joys of being pregnant eh..." Linda said giving an awkward smile

"Is everything going alright then?" Sian asked politely

"Yeah everything's great except I've got this really bad craving for watermelon " Linda laughed "You look tired...everything alright"

"Just didn't have much sleep last night thats all...I have to stay behind at school tonight to discuss trouble making student with Michael as well tonight so that'll be me going home late again" smiled Sian

"Oh you won't have to worry about that Michael said he'd cancel it to come to my scan" smiled Linda

"Why would he be going to your scan" Sian frowned

"Well he is the father..." Linda said giving a little smile knowing exactly what she was doing "Oh... sorry did you not know"

"No...Michael didn't say anything" Sian said

"Oh right, I thought he would have told you about becoming a father, you know with you two being friends" Linda smiled

"No..." Sian frowned

"Oh well..." Linda said giving a devious smile "See you later Sian...nice to catch-up"  
Linda walked out with a smile on her face.

"Really looking forward to our meeting tonight" Said Sian walking in to Michaels office

"Oh yeah..." Michael began to say

"You could have at least told me that you were canceling the meeting, I could have put a lot of work into planning it" Said Sian in a harsh tone

"And have you..." Asked Michael raising his eyebrow

"Well no but that's not..." Sian began

"Then whats the problem" Michael asked

"Sorry...We'll just have to do the meeting tomorrow" Sian said calmly "Anyway I hear congratulations are in order..."

"What?" Michael asked confused

"Linda told me your going to be a father...congratulations" Sian said sarcastically

"Right..." Michael said frowning

Later on at the end of the day Michael was sat in his office when the door opened and a happy Linda stepped in

"Are you ready" asked Linda

"Why did you tell Sian about the baby, Linda?" Michael asked

"That didn't take her long..." muttered Linda "I just presumed she knew"

"Why would she know" Michael asked

"Don't act like the issue here is me telling her its just her knowing isn't it? I know why it's an issue, it's because your not only ashamed of me but your also ashamed of our child!" Linda said walking out

Michael grabbed her arm.

"Will you just stop and calm down for a minute..." Michael said

"You know what your problem is Michael...you just can't deal with consequences, you sleep with me then when I end up pregnant you make me feel like it's my fault and my problem!" Linda shouted

"I'm trying to support you Linda but you just won't co-operate with me" Michael said

"Co-operate with you!" Linda said furiously "Don't you dare talk to me like I'm one of your pupils!"

"You know what I've tried to help you but obviously you don't need my help so I'm done with this...I give up with you" Michael said walking out

"Wait...Michael! What about the scan!" Linda said running after him

"Like you said Linda it's your problem..." Michael said angrily before walking away leaving her stood there furious.


	11. Part 11

Michael walked into the staff room.

"Right, so I wanted to..." Michael began but Linda interrupted him by walking out the room.

"Someone's hormonal" muttered Grantly

"Grantly...Now anyway I wanted to say good luck with parents evening tonight and drinks will be on me at the end of the day!" Michael smiled and then walked out of the staff room to Linda's class room

As Michael entered Linda frowned

"What do you want..." Linda said annoyed

"I wanted to apologise for last week what I said...I shouldn't have gone of like that" Michael said

"No you shouldn't...anyway I need to finished this marking before class starts so if you don't mind..." Linda said raising her eyebrows

"Yeah...sure" Michael said walking out

Later on Linda knocked on Michael's office door

"Come in..." Michael said whilst doing some paperwork

"Michael...I'm sorry as well, I shouldn't of shouted at you like that last week..." Linda said

"You had every right to..." Michael said looking up from his paperwork "How did the scan go?"

"Yeah everythings great...it's a girl" Linda said

"a girl..." Michael smiled

"I bought some stuff over the weekend, you know to decorate the nursery" Linda smiled "I got a cot as well but I've not had time to put that up yet...I've never really been good at putting things together..."

"I'll do it...I'll come round tonight after parents evening, if you want me to..." Michael said smiling

"Yeah, okay then" Linda said "Thanks Michael"

_The bell rung_

"I better get to class" Said Linda

When Linda got back to class she dreaded the lesson she was going to have now with the 3 new pupils who were always causing trouble, they were a gang that called themselves the JRB

All the pupils came in and sat down including the JRB who sat at the back.

"Right now what were going to be doing today is looking at Romeo and Juliet now lets look at this constant idea of conflict that is always apparent in the book..." Linda stopped "Will you boys stop talking!"

"Well it's boring miss..." said Ryan

"Well if you want to pass your exams your just going to have to put up with it..." Linda began talking again when she noticed Jamie and Ryan starting to talk "Right, what is it about stop talking that you don't understand!"

"Shut up you stupid cow!" Jamie laughed

"Right thats it I'm splitting you up" Linda said moving Jamie, Ryan and Ben. "And your all staying behind in detention every night this week!"

"No way miss..." Ryan began to say

"Just leave it man..." said Ben sitting down

Later on at Parents evening all the teachers sat smiling as they talked about the pupils except when they talked about the badly behaved one's like Linda had to do about Jamie, Ryan and Ben.

Michael walked over to Linda who had just been talking to Jamie's mum

"Who was that" who watched as the rough looking women walked over to a different teacher

"A mum who doesn't care the slightest..." Linda said "Jamie Green's mum, apparently Jamie''s misbehaving is due to the school not being able to handle him,you know he called me a stupid cow this afternoon..."

"Really.." Michael said "Do you want me to have a word with him?"

"No it's alright I've put him in detention..." Said Linda glancing over at Greg Redding "I'm sure Greg see's parents evening as a chance to chat up all the single mums..."

Michael laughed.

Later on that night Linda came up to the room that would soon be her daughters to hand Michael a coffee as he was putting the babys cot together.

"Thanks" he said "So have you thought of any names?"

"No...I don't have a clue what she's going to be called" laughed Linda "Right lets go through the alphabet..."

"Haha...okay" laughed Michael "Right...A...Amy?"

"Anna...no...lets go on to B..." Said Linda

They carried on until they got to K.

"Erm..." Michael

"Katie...?" They both said at the same time

"I like it..." Michael said

"Right Katie it is then" Linda smiled


	12. Part 12

"Right come on guys this is our last rehearsal session and we need to get it right!" said Matt "Now were is Rhiannon?"

"She's not in Matt" said Linda

"Your joking..." Said Matt angrily

"Don't worry she doesn't play a massive part" said Linda

"She's the main focus for scene 4...I'd say that's a important part we can't have the scene without her in it!" said Matt panicking

"Alright calm down! Look...I'll find someone else to do it okay?" said Linda

"Okay...thanks Linda, right guys back to scene 2, Jade I want you to really want you to put as much emotion into it as possible..." Said Matt

"Im just going getting a coffee" said Linda

"Hows the musical going?" asked Christine as Linda entered the staff room

"Matt's really annoying when it comes to musicals..." Said Linda rolling her eyes "You would have thought he'd show me a bit of gratitude seeing as I'm giving away literally all my free's for the musical...I've not even started marking the English coursework..."

Christine smiled "Have you got it on you?"

"Yeah I thought I could do a bit during the rehearsals but Matt kept asking me to do things so I haven't had time" said Linda rubbing her head as she was getting a headache

"Give them here I'll mark them" Christine smiled

"Are you sure" Linda said giving them to her

"Yeah all this stress isn't good for the baby...How is everything going? Your bumps getting big now..." Said Christine handing Linda a cup of tea.

"Yeah everything's going good thanks" Said Linda sitting down "I can't wait to get this weight off...I feel like a hippo"

Matt came in "Linda! Rehearsals!"

"I'll be there in a minute" said Linda shaking her head at him

Later on that day, it was nearly time for the musical and Matt was stressing out as usual. Linda was helping the students with their hair and make up.

"Matt" Linda called as she'd just finished helping Jade fix her hair.

"Yes?" Matt said

"We've got a problem, I can't find anyone to cover Rihannon's part" Linda said with her hand on her tummy

"What...Why?" Matt said stress-fully

"Well...no one knows her lines" said Linda

"What are we going to..." Matt paused and his face lit up "You know her lines don't you?"

"Yes of course I do but I don't see why..." Linda paused in realisation "No..."

"Oh come on Linda you know all the lines and you said it yourself that you went to drama school, and your small!" Matt looked at Linda's frowning face "No offence..."

"Are you not missing something here..." Said Linda pointing to her rather large baby bump "I can't play this innocent school girl if I'm noticeably pregnant..."

"Oh yeah..." Matt looked around and then grabbed a large handbag "There...problem solved!"

"Problem solved...What?" Linda said confused "What do you want me to do, hide in the bag..."

"No...just walk around with this large bag and that'll cover up your bump...simple!"

"Simple...What Matt this is stupid" Said Linda rolling her eyes

"This is our only chance!" Matt said pleadingly "Right now I'll go and get a school uniform...in a big size to cover your bump... and sorted"

"But..." Linda said standing there confused of the situation

The time had come for the musical to be shown

"Right everyone, it's now time to see the musical 'Schoolin' Time' which Mr Wilding, Miss Radleigh and the pupils have been working very hard on for a long time now so I hope you enjoy it!" Said Mr Byrne smiling

The musical got off to a great start and the audience were really enjoying it. Then it came up to Linda's scene. Linda stood there at the side of the stage with Matt about to go on. She was wearing her school outfit and had two ponytails in and carrying her big hand bag.

"Matt I look ridiculous!" said Linda frowning

"You look cute!" said Matt laughing

Linda frowned "You owe me one!"

"Go on its your turn in the spot light!" Matt said giving her a nudge

As Linda walked on stage Michael laughed. Her scene went good though and she remembered all her lines. The rest of the play was a huge success and everyone was on their feet clapping at the end.

"Thankyou!" Matt said smiling "I'm so proud of everyone involved in this production can we have a big round of applause for the cast!

The audience clapped and shouted happily.

"And also can we have a big round of applause for Miss Radleigh who's give a great amount of input into the play and stepped in to the part of a student at the last minute!" Matt said and the audience clapped and whistled

"And don't forget Mr Wilding!" said Linda smiling and the audience all clapped and whistled again.

Linda came into the staff room to get her coat and bag.

"Well done" said Michael smiling

"You were great!" Tom said

"Thanks everyone" said Linda smiling

"It was a good play!" said Greg

"Well done Matt!" Christine said as Matt walked in

"Thanks Linda!" said Matt

"I would say you owe me a drink but..." Linda said looking down at her bump

"Well when you've had the baby I'll buy you as many drinks as you want" Matt said

"I'll hold you to that!" Linda laughed


	13. Part 13

"So I want all your coursework in now" said Linda going round collecting the coursework from her students, wobbling slightly on her wedges due to her heavily pregnant stomach.

"Coursework?" Linda asked Jamie Green who was writing on his arm with a biro

"I've not done it" Jamie said laughing

"That's a surprise..." said Linda "Were do you think all this is going to get you Jamie, if you can't be bothered to put the work in then you won't get good grades. Do you really think your going to get a job with this attitude"

"He'll end up working as a litter picker miss!" shouted one of the boys

Jamie's face went red with anger "What are you saying miss? Are you shaming me!" He said standing to his feet

"Sit down!" Linda said angrily

"You'll pay for this..." Jamie said reluctantly sitting down

"Your on detention all this week" Linda said "And the week after that"

"Miss..." Jamie began to say

"I think you better be quiet unless you want detentions for the rest of the year..." Linda said

_The bell rung_

On the way out from class Jamie slyly and swiftly grabbed Linda's car keys from the edge of her desk before walking out

Linda stormed into the staff room

"Michael, Jamie Green is out of control!" Linda said angrily

"Why what's he done now" Michael said "Come outside a minute" he said ushering her to the corridor

"He's constantly never doing work and not handing in course work..." Linda said running her finger through her hair "I've tried Michael I really have! I just can't get through to him he's unteachable!"

"Don't let it stress you out! You need to stay relaxed...for the baby's sake" Michael smiled "I'm sure he's not that bad...deep down"

"Hmm...Michael...is that my car!" Linda said frantically as her car was being driven around the play ground.

Michael rushed outside to the play ground to see Jamie driving around, Linda did her best to run behind him though it was hard when she was heavily pregnant.

As soon as Jamie saw Michael he headed towards the gates. Michael quickly got his keys out his jacket pocket and got in to his car. Linda got in next to him.

"Linda..." Michael said already starting to drive

"It's my car! Just get him!" Linda said putting on her seat belt

They managed to stay behind him. Jamie didn't stop driving and carried on going.

"Were's he going!" Michael said

"Just keep following him! He's not going off with my car!" said Linda angrily, Linda winced holding her tummy "Ouch"

"Are you alright?" Michael said panicked

"Yeah I've just been getting a few pains today it'll just be the pains you get during pregnancy...no need to worry" laughed Linda

"Are you due soon?" Michael asked keeping his eye on Jamie and were he was going

"Yep...I'm so scared" Linda said biting her lip "What if I'm not cut out for all this, I mean what do I know about bringing up a baby"

"Don't worry you won't have to go through it alone" Michael smiled putting his free hand on Linda's "Dam it! Where's he gone" said Michael as they had lost Jamie by getting caught up talking about the baby.

"Just keep going down this road I'm sure we'll find him" Linda said

"Where are we" Michael said as they went down a rather deserted looking road

"Well your from Scotland shouldn't you know!" Linda laughed rubbing her belly as she had tummy ache. Looking into her side mirror she could see a car behind them "Michael! He's behind us"

"What..."

And then the car speeded up unexpectedly and crashed into the back of Michael's car

_CRASH!_


	14. Part 14

_Where was she? What was happening? Why was everything blurred?_

Linda regained consciousness. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach.  
"Ah..." Linda said holding her tummy, blood trickled down her head and her neck ached as she looked over to Michael. He remained still.

"Micha...ahh" Linda said her pain interrupting her. Warm water trickled down her legs. "Oh no..."

"Michael...Michael wake up" she said shaking him

She'd never felt pain like this, it felt like her inside's were being ripped out.

"Ahhh..." Linda screamed closing her eyes wanting it to all go away

Michael began to come round "What happened" he said confused

Lind opened her eyes quickly "Michael!" she said smiling through the pain "Ahh..."

"Are you...are you having the baby?" Michael said shocked

"Yeah..." Linda said

"I'll ring an ambulance" he said getting his phone out of his pocket

"I'm scared Michael" Linda said tears pouring down her cheeks

Michael leaned over despite it hurting him to move and put his arms round Linda "It's going to be fine, trust me"

Later on at school Sian and Tom were worried in the office.  
"So they just went off after Jamie Green..." Sian said

"Apparently" Tom said trying Michaels phone again

"Where are they then they've been gone 3 or 4 hours..." Sian said frowning

"Michael? Are you there" Tom said finally getting hold of Michael  
Sian waited till Tom had got off the phone

"What's happening?" Sian asked

"Jamie Green only went and crashed into the back of them!" Tom said

"What...is everything okay?" She asked concerned

"Linda went into labour but Michael said she's just give birth" Tom smiled

Matt came in "Any news?"

"Linda's had the baby" Tom said smiling

"Shall we go and see how she's doing?" Matt said

"Yeah good idea" Tom said

Linda, now in a hospital bed smiled as she held Katie in her arms.

"Is she alright?" Michael said coming in with a coffee

"She's perfect" Linda said smiling

"Have you been checked over then?" Michael said smiling at Katie and stroking her tiny hand letting her clasp her hand around his finger

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to take it easy you know..." Linda smiled

"Can I hold her" Michael asked who had instantly fell in love with his daughter the moment he saw her when Linda gave birth in the ambulance.

"Course you can..." Linda said smiling passing her to him gently

"You know me and my dad were never close, he didn't care much about me, but I'm going to be there every day for Katie. I promise you that" He said smiling at Linda

"Thanks Michael" she smiled "And thanks for being so supportive...you know in the ambulance, I don't think I would have got through that if you weren't there" she said as Michael had held her hand all the way through.

"It's fine..." He said

"Congratulations!" Matt and Tom said coming in

"Aw she's beautiful!" Matt said smiling at Katie "Can I have a hold?"

Michael passed her to Matt "Aww..." Matt said "Congratulations! Again!"

"I see you've finally found someone who's smaller than you Linda" Tom laughed

"Funny..." Linda smiled.

"Here you are..." Matt said passing her back to Linda

Linda smiled at her daughter...she'd never been as happy in her life.


	15. Part 15

"Are you sure you don't need anything else..." Michael said on the phone to Linda walking in to the staff room "...see you later then"

"How's Linda and the baby?" Christine asked Michael

"They're doing good" Michael said smiling "Right everyone. Due to the results of last week Jamie Green is excluded so we won't be seeing him around here again. Linda will be back next term"

"Thank god that little toe rags gone..." Grantly said eating a chocolate biscuit

"What about the other two...Ryan and Ben" Tom asked

"We'll be keeping a close eye on them" Michael said

"I think we should split both of them up" Sian said "Ben's really good at science but I can't help but feel Ryan's holding him back"

"I agree with Sian" Matt said "Ben's a good lad, he's just got in the wrong crowd, he's great in drama and music"

"Right then we'll split them up" Michael said then walked to his office

When he arrived at his office he sat in his chair. He promised Linda that he would go and visit Katie after school, he couldn't wait to see his daughter.

"Hi" Sian said walking in to his office "Have you seen the science budget I need to sort out the costs"

"Oh... I already did it for you" Michael said

"Really...thankyou" Sian smiled "I owe you one...I'll buy you a drink tonight in the pub, it'd be good to talk we haven't really spoke properly since you know..."

"I'd love to...but I'm going seeing Katie" said Michael

"Oh..." said Sian sounding a bit narked

"Another night though, yeah" Michael said

"Sure" Sian smiled "So how is it being a dad?"

"It's great" Michael said smiling

"Linda's got you right were she wants you hasn't she..." Sian said

"What..." Michael said

"I just find it weird how after all the stuff she did to you that you can be so nice to her.." Sian said

"Sian...She's changed. I don't want my daughter growing up with her parents hating each other. Were friends again now...I just hope that we can still be friends"

"Of course we can...Any way I need to get to my class..." Sian said walking towards the door

"Bye Sian" Michael said as she walked out.

Later on, at the end of the day Michael drove to Linda's. He knocked on the door and when he opened it he saw a very tired looking Linda with his crying daughter in her arms

"Come in..." Linda said

"You look tired..." Michael said taking off his coat

"I've been trying to get her to sleep for 3 hours now..." Linda said tiredly "I've fed her, changed her, nursed her...she just won't go to sleep"

"Shh...It's okay, here give her to me" Michael said as Linda passed Katie over to him "Now why don't you go and run yourself a bath and go and relax for a bit...I'll make some tea in a minute when she's got to sleep"

"Okay...thanks Michael" Linda said going up stairs

When Linda came down looking a lot better with her pajamas and dressing gown on and her freshly washed hair in a pony tail she saw Michael cooking some pasta.

"How did you get her to sleep so quickly..." Linda said rubbing her head looking at Katie asleep in the living room

"Dad's touch..." said Michael smiling putting the pasta into some bowls

"I'll just go and put her in her crib upstairs..." Linda said

"Here you are" Michael said to Linda when she came downstairs handing her a bowl

"Thank you" She said going sitting on the couch putting on the tv

Michael went to sit next to her though there was a big pile of work there.

"Sorry..."She said moving it on to the table "I started to do some marking but then Katie started crying again"

He sat down "Don't worry about marking...Christine or Tom will help you out"

"I didn't want you to think that I couldn't cope..." Linda said

"I'd never think that" Michael smiled "Linda no one expects you to carry on with all your head of department work when you've only just had a baby"

Linda smiled "Thankyou...Oh and don't worry I'm not going to be gone for long, I'll be back at school lecturing Grantly before you know it!"

Michael laughed "Someone's got to do it..."

Later on Michael got his coat "Right I better be going...call me if you need anything"

"Okay, thankyou" She said

"I'll come again tomorrow" he said, he opened the door then stopped "Take care of yourself Linda" he said giving her a hug

"I will do" Linda said smiling at him as he got into his car and drove back home.


	16. Part 16

"Morning everyone!" Linda said happily walking in holding Katie in her carrier

"Morning, aww..." said Matt going over to see Katie

"Linda shes gorgeous" Christine said

"Right I better get to my office" said Linda walking towards her pastoral care/english office

She sat down and putting Katie down on the table as she started doing some paper work.

"Try and get some sleep whilst mummy does some paper work" Linda said sweetly to Katie

"Hi how are you getting on" Christine said walking in "You need any help?"

"No, I'll manage thankyou" Linda said looking up from her paper work

Christine sat down "So how was your Christmas?"

"It was lovely," Linda smiled "Michael came and spent Christmas with me and Katie, you know with it being her first Christmas..."

"Oh..." Christine smiled "Did you have a nice time then?"

"Yeah...Christine can I talk to you" Linda said

"Yeah of course...Don't worry I'm not one for gossiping"

"I think me and Michael are getting closer..." Linda smiled "Well...I hope"

"Well be careful yeah...you know Michael, just see how things go"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to make a move or anything..." Linda laughed

_The bell rung_

"Right then I better take Katie to the cresh then get to my lesson..." Linda said getting up "Christine...you won't say anything will you"

"Of course not" Christine said reassuringly

At dinner time Linda went to Michael's office

"Michael, I wanted to ask you about Anna Rhodes..." She paused seeing Michael nursing Katie

"I got her out of the cresh thought I could spend some time with her whilst I wasn't doing anything this lunchtime, I hope you don't mind" Michael said smiling

"No, why would I mind, you are her father" said Linda smiling "I just came to ask you about Anna Rhodes in my form, she wasn't in today and I looked at the register and she wasn't in before the holidays for 2 weeks I was just wondering if anything had happened"

"No...not that I know of. Have you tried ringing her parents" Michael asked

"Yes, no one answered though. Her mum died about 6 months ago, her dad brings her up on his own now"

"Poor girl...Well, try ringing him again" Michael said checking his watch "Right I've got a meeting...I'll see you both later" he said passing Katie to Linda.

"Right...bye Michael" She smiled

At the end of the day Linda was walking out when Michael stopped her

"Linda...how did you get on with Anna's dad" Michael asked

"I still couldn't get hold of him..." She said "I'll try again tomorrow"

"Okay" Michael sighed "My mums staying with me tonight, Eric's brother is visiting and she doesn't like him so she asked to stay with me"

"Who's Eric?" Linda said

"My step-dad" Michael said

"Oh yeah, your dad left when you was young didn't he" Linda said

"Yeah, he never cared anyway..." He smiled at Katie "I don't know how any dad could leave his child like that, I'd never..."

"I know..." Linda said smiling "So your mums staying with you then"

"Yeah" He smiled "I've told her all about Katie, she can't wait to see her"

"Well I'll bring her round tonight if you want" Linda smiled

"Yeah, if thats okay with you" Michael said

"Of course it is" Linda said

"It's good isn't it...That were still friends, I mean some people have a child and are not together and hate each other but were friends...in spite of everything" Michael said

"Yeah...friends" Linda said awkwardly as she wanted much more..


	17. Part 17

"Morning everyone" Michael said walking into the staff room

"Morning" Linda smiled passing him a coffee "Happy birthday"

"Thanks" Michael smiled

"I've got your present in my office I'll give it you later" She smiled

"You didn't have to...but thank you" he said "Oh and thank you for bringing Katie round last week, my mum loves her!"

"It was my pleasure...aw your mums lovely" Linda smiled

"Is Katie in the cresh" Michael said

"Yeah...she was asleep and I have a lesson next so I thought it was best to leave her there to sleep" Linda smiled "She's always asleep! It's great I don't know what I'd do if she was one of the babies which never sleep"

"Well you better get to your lesson" Michael said

"Yep...see you later Michael" Linda smiled flirtatiously

Michael was doing his paper work at his desk whilst Sian was sat at the table looking through one of the budgets when Linda walked in holding Katie and holding a gift bag.

"Happy birthday!" Linda said passing him the bag, she looked at Sian who was raising her eyebrow at her "Haven't you got a lesson Sian" she said slyly, looking at her watch

"No...I'm on a free actually" Sian said collecting her stuff and going out "I'll leave you to it"

Michael raised his eyebrow "Thanks Linda" He said opening the back lifting out a box containing an expensive watch "Linda, this must have cost you a fortune..."

"No..." laughed Linda

He pulled out a bottle of single malt and a 'dad' mug

"...from Katie" laughed Linda

"Thank you" He said smiling as Linda passed Katie to him.

"Oh Michael I meant to talk to you about Anna Rhodes" Linda said "She's still not in school and I got no answer from her dad...except once when I rang and it answered but when I said hello they hung up"

"Thats strange..." Michael said

"I thought maybe I could go round...see if everything is okay" Linda said

"Yeah good...I'll look after Katie, I've only got some paper work to do and I can do that tonight"

"Thank you" Linda smiled

Linda arrived at the door of Anna's house, her dad opened the door.

"What do you want?" Jerry Rhodes said

"Hi I'm Anna's form teacher. I've just come to see if everything's okay she's been off for a while...I've brought her some work"

"Sure...come in" He said giving a fake smile as she stepped in "Anna's had her appendix's out...Sorry I haven't had time to tell the school. Do you want a tea?"

"Yeah...Please" Linda said

"Oh...I've run out of tea bags" He said rubbing his head

"Well there's a shop just round the corner..." she said smiling

"Right...I'll nip to the shop then quickly" He said walking toward the door, he paused near the stairs "You won't go upstairs will you...it's just Anna's only just got to sleep"

"Of course" She smiled. But once he had gone she went upstairs

"Anna..." She ran in to her room and looked at Anna, her face was covered in bruises "Oh god..."

"Miss!" Anna smiled

"Did your dad do that to you?" Linda said gently

Anna nodded crying

"We need to get you out of her...quickly, your dad's going to be back in a minute" Linda said grabbing Anna's coat off the door and wrapping it round her shoulders

They both ran down the stairs and got into Linda's car but as they both had got their seat belts on Jerry pulled up and ran out his car seeing Anna

"What are you doing!" He shouted running towards the car "Anna!"


	18. Part 18

_"What are you doing!" He shouted running towards the car "Anna!"_

Jerry banged on the window and Linda drove off quickly leaving him standing there full of rage.

"Anna!" He screamed

Linda walked in to school with her arm around Anna as she had tears running down her face

"Don't worry Anna" She said gently "It's all over now..."

Sian came walking past "Anna.." she said concerned "Whats happened?"

"It's her dad, he's been abusing her" Linda said "Would you mind taking her to my office I need to tell Michael, he needs to inform the police"

"Yeah, of course" Sian smiled

"Michael..." Linda said walking in to his office

"Did you find Anna?" He asked

"Yeah" Linda said "Michael, her dads been abusing her.."

"What" Michael said standing up

"She's in my office now" Linda said "We need to tell the police"

"Yeah I'll call them now" Michael said grabbing the phone

"Right I'm going to go to my office and see how Anna's doing" she said

Mean while at Linda's office Sian was comforting Anna.

"When did this start to happen" Sian said passing her the box of tissues

"When my mum died...When he got angry or upset he'd just lash out at me it started with just a slap on the arm but then he started shoving me into the table and punching me in the stomach" Anna said crying

Sian frowned, she was speechless, how could they not have realised.

"Why didn't you tell anyone Anna" Sian asked gently

"After he had lashed out and calmed down he'd cry and tell me how sorry he was, he said we needed to stick together because we only had each other" Anna said tears pouring down her cheeks "But then one day he really got angry because I knocked over a picture frame by accident that mum had got him. He said I did it on purpose but I didn't miss, honestly I didn't!

"Shh..." Sian said rubbing her shoulder "I know...I know"

"He started hitting me in my face and he wouldn't stop" Anna continued "Then afterwards he wouldn't let me go to school, he made me just stay in my room, until the bruises on my face healed"

"Don't worry, he's not going to do anything like this ever again" Sian said shaking her head shocked by the whole situation

As Linda walked past the front main office on the way to see Anna someone slammed through the door

"Where's my daughter you stupid b****!" Jerry shouted in her face

"Your not going to be seeing her again!" Linda said scowling at him

"What did you say!" He shouted "What did you just say!"

He pushed Linda into the wall and punched her in the face

Linda felt the blood trickling down from her nose

"You really shouldn't have done that!" She said angrily and Jerry pushed her against the wall again grabbing her by her cardigan.

"Tell me where she is!" He screamed

Michael came walking in and saw what was going on and ran up to Linda

"Linda!" He said looking at her bloody nose "Get off her!"

Linda kneed Jerry 'where it hurts' and he screamed

"You crazy..." He ran over to her but Michael stood in front of her "Get out Mr Rhodes!"

Michael grabbed his arm and pushed him toward the door were the police were now entering the school.

"We were just coming to tell you we couldn't find Mr Rhodes but it looks like we've got him" said the police officer grabbing Jerry firmly by they arm "You won't be seeing him again don't worry!"

As the police men took Jerry away Michael turned to Linda

"Are you okay?" He said

"Yeah, I am now..." She said "Thanks for that Michael"

"I'm sorry you had to go through with that" he said looking at Linda's nose "Come to my office, lets get you cleaned up, yeah?"

Linda nodded.

Later on after Michael had helped Linda mop up her bloody nose Sian came in to the office.

"Anna's gone to stay with her aunty, her mums sister, apparently she hadn't seen Anna since her mum's funeral" Sian said shaking her head "Her dad kept Anna away from all the family, none of them knew what was going on"

"I can't believe how any father could hurt his daughter..." He said

"Well, I better get going" Sian said

"Sian..." Linda said as Sian was just about to go "Thanks for today"

Sian smiled "No problem" she said before going out

Michael looked at Linda "Are you okay"

"Yeah..." Linda said though her eyes started to fill up with tears "I'm sorry, it's just you didn't see how angry he was Michael, if you hadn't have come..."

Michael sat next to her on the couch and put his arm around her "It's okay" He smiled "Not everyone can be strong all the time,"

Linda smiled through the tears.

Michael pulled Linda into a hug "Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything like that happen again, alright?"

"Thank you" She said finally feeling safe in his arms


	19. Part 19

Linda drove into the school gates parking next to were Michael had just parked.  
"Morning" Linda said stepping out her car

"Morning," He said smiling as Linda opened the door getting Katie out "Hello" he said to Katie

"Have you got everything sorted for tonight's party. Are you sure your mum doesn;t mind having Katie tonight whilst were at this party" Linda asked opening the boot

"Yeah most of it's done, the hall just needs sorting out a bit, and no my mums really excited to have her. Here let me get them" Michael said helping Linda with Katie's bag and her books for her lesson

"Thank you" Linda said as they walked into school "I'll help out if you want"

"That'd be great thanks" Michael smiled

"Right I better get Katie to the cresh" Linda said smiling

Later on Michael walked in to the hall to see lots of pupils helping to get the hall ready and he went over to Linda who was cleaning

"This is looking good" Michael smiled "You missed a bit..." he joked

"Shut up!" she said throwing a cloth at him

"Linda!" He laughed

"I roped my year 8's into helping and Tom got his year 9's to help too, though I don't know where he's got to..." Linda said looking round, then she saw Tom walking through the door "Oh...here he is!"

"Well you can have a break then can't you" Michael smiled "Come to the staff room and get some lunch"

"Yes sir!" Linda laughed

As Linda and Michael walked into the staff room Grantly was moaning as usual.

"...and I don't see why Byrne's putting on a party for the little toe rags!" Grantly said

"Because Grantly, the kids have done really well in there exams and everyone's settling in really well at the school" Michael said

"The halls looking great" Sian said smiling at Linda "You've done a great job"

"The kids have helped out a lot" Linda said smiling

"I'll go and see if Tom needs a hand then" Michael said going finding Tom

"Need any help Tom" Michael said

"Well I do need a bit of help doing..." He paused realising Michael wasn't listening and was deep in thought about something "Michael?"

"Sorry...What was you saying" Michael said

"What's up?" Tom said

"It's nothing..." Michael smiled

"Go on..." Tom said "Let me guess women troubles?"

"Kind of..." Michael said raising his eyebrows

"Come on then let hear it...if anyone has had there fair share of women troubles it's me mate" Tom paused "Is it Sian again?"

"No...no with Sian it was all clear I loved her, well at least I thought I loved her but now I don't no what I feel"

"Who then...There's no one else it..." Tom paused "No...Come on mate tell me it's not..."

"Linda...yeah" Michael said shaking his head

Tom laughed "You can't be serious. Michael she tried to kill you!" Tom said raising his eyebrows "I know she's kind of like changed and everything but surely not after that"

"I know...If I'd have told my self a year ago that I'd have feelings for Linda I would have never believed it, but I think I do..." Michael smiled "She just made a mistake Tom..."

"Well...be careful that's all I'm saying" Tom said

Later on at the party Michael smiled as he saw Linda come in wearing a blue dress with her hair curled

"You look nice" he smiled

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself!" She said smiling

As the night went on all the teacher and students had fun and Michael laughed as Linda danced with Grantly. Later on Michael looked around but couldn't find Linda so he went to her office to find her there collecting some marking.

"I'm just collecting some marking" Linda smiled

"You look really nice tonight Linda" he smiled

"Thank you" she smiled she paused for a minute then leaned towards him and kissed him. He didn't pull away and kissed her back. Linda pulled away.

"I'm sorry...it's just Michael, I still have feelings for you and I wish they'd go away but they won't and I'm sorry but..." She looked at Michael who wasn't saying anything "I still love you Michael"

"Linda..." Michael began to say

_She could sense rejection coming_

Linda interrupted him "Just forget I said anything yeah..." she said walking out the door

"Linda..." Michael said confused "Wait!"

Later on Linda arrived back at her house after walking out. She felt so embarrassed.

_How could she have let this happen again_

She poured herself a large whiskey. She knocked it back then there was a knock on the door.

"Michael?" She said opening the door

"You didn't let me finish Linda..." He said coming in closing the door "I feel the same way..."

He kissed Linda putting his arms around her waist. He pulled away

"Have you been drinking whiskey?" Michael said laughing

Linda laughed "Come upstairs"

"Whatever you say..." he said laughing following her upstairs


	20. Part 20

Linda woke up at dawn, it wasn't quite light yet but it was light enough to see. She smiled feeling the arm around her waist, remembering last nights events. Michael was holding her tightly from behind making her feel warm and safe. She moved slightly snuggling into him, but doing so woke him.

"Morning" He said smiling

"Morning" She said turning to face him "Well...I wasn't expecting that to happen"

"I didn't see it coming either" Michael said "But I'm glad it happened" he said holding her close as she lay her head on his chest

"Do you mean that" She said

"Of course I do" he said playing with her hair "Why wouldn't I"

"It's just this is normally the part where you say it was a mistake...a one off" she said

"Well I was stupid to say that" Michael said "and it was stupid of me to take this long to realise what I wanted"

"and what's that.." Linda said smiling

"You...and Katie" Michael said smiling kissing her on the head "That is if you still want me"

Linda laughed "Hmm..." she smiled "Yeah, you'll do!"

"I shouldn't have kept rejecting you, I can't believe I couldn't see what was right in front of me" He said "Do you still love me Linda..."

"I've always loved you Michael" She said kissing him

"Right I'll go home and have a shower and get dressed then I'll pick up Katie from my mums and bring her in to school" Michael said starting to get up

Linda grabbed his arm "Stay...just a little longer" she said looking into his eyes

"Go on then...just another 10 minutes" Michael said kissing her

"Good morning" Linda said walking into the staffroom

"You look happy" Christine said "I couldn't help noticing you and Michael disappearing from the party last night" she whispered

Linda smiled "Let's just say Michael didn't wake up on his own this morning..." she said raising her eyebrows

"Is everything good between you two then?" Christine said

"Yeah it's great" Linda said smiling

"Good. It's nice to see you smiling!" Christine said before going to sit down.

Michael walked in to the staff room holding Katie in her carrier

"Morning" Michael said passing Katie to Linda smiling "Now Lorraine's says she'll pop in today so I want you all to show her how good the schools doing"

Sian smiled and said"She'll be popping in to some of your classes so try..." she looked at Grantly who was asleep "...to stay awake, Grantly!"

"Wh...what" Grantly said shaking his head half asleep.

"Right get to your lessons then" Michael said shaking his head at Grantly.

"Will you make Katie a bottle Michael?" Linda asked as she nursed Katie who had began to cry "Sorry everyone...I'll put her in the cresh in a minute"

"It's alright" Sian said "Hows she doing?"

"Yeah she's good she'll go to sleep as soon as she's had her bottle" Linda said

"There you go..." Michael said passing the bottle to Linda sitting next to her

"I'll go and look out for Lorraine" Sian said "I'll tell you when she comes Michael" she said going out.

"You smell nice..." Linda said "Put a bit more aftershave on than usual?"

Michael laughed "How are you?"

"Yeah I'm good" Linda said "Never felt better.."

Later on Sian was showing Lorraine the improvements they were making.

"Here's Miss Radleigh's class room" Sian said smiling at Linda as Lorriane came in to her class room

"Sit down over there" Linda smiled pointing at a seat "Right everyone as I was saying in Romeo and Juliet how is Tybalt portrayed?"

Lots have hands shot up and Lorraine smiled at Linda

At dinner time Lorraine sat in Michael's office with Michael, Tom and Sian

"Everywhere's looking great" Lorraine said "I see I've appointed the right management team

"How was the lessons" Tom asked

"Yours was very good Tom, and Sian I loved the way you really got the kids involved" Lorraine smiled

"Thank you" Sian smiled

"And Miss Radleigh's lesson really good, the kids love her!" Lorraine smiled "I think you've got everything sorted here"

Linda knocked on the door "Hi I need these reports signing..."

"I was just talking about you...good work!" Lorraine said

"Thank you" Linda smiled

Lorraine stood up "Well, I better be off..." she paused looking at Michael "I was just wondering if you'd like to come for a drink tonight"

"He's busy tonight" Linda said jumping in before Michael could speak "Were going out for a meal"

"Oh right...I didn't realise..." Lorraine said raising her eyebrows "So you two are..."

"Yeah" Linda smiled

"Right...see you later" Lorraine smiled awkwardly before going out

Sian was silent "I never knew you two were together"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread it around the staff room" Michael said

"Why...Not ashamed are we?" Sian said raising her eyebrows

"Sian..." Michael said

"No..." Linda said angrily "She's got a point, why are you bothered about the staff knowing"

"I'm not it's just..." Michael said before Linda interrupted him

"Forget it..." Linda said storming out

"Thanks Sian" Michael said going after Linda

"Don't blame it on me Michael!" Sian said before he went out of his office

"Linda!" Michael said as Linda got Katie's stuff together from the cresh.

"I can't believe I actually thought we could..." Linda started to say

"Linda...I'm sorry I just didn't expect you to tell Lorraine that's all" Michael said "I just wanted to wait for a bit until we told the staff, you know see how things went"

"Sorry for going off like that..." Linda said

"Come on..." Michael said putting his arm around her


	21. Part 21

Linda walked in to school holding Katie in her carrier and then stopped staring at the women standing at reception.

"Hello...can I help you" Linda said raising her eyebrow at the women

"Hi I'm Nikki, I spoke to Michael last week about coming back and he said yeah so here I am" She said smiling

"Right...so you were here before" Linda asked

"Yeah I was the head of English, apparently the previous one ran over the head I remember Tom saying on my first day that she was a right nutter" Nikki said raising her eyebrows

Linda scowled "Did he really..."

"So how long have you been hear then? Are you new?" Nikki asked

"No I was here before you and then I came back" Linda said "Tom knows me... just ask him about 'the nutter'" She said angrily

"Oh no...I'm sorry I didn't realise..." Nikki said awkwardly

"I've got to go..." Linda said angrily walking away

"You've met Nikki then" Michael said as Linda walked past him

"I don't know who she thinks she is!" Linda said storming past him

Michael raised his eyebrow "See you later then..." He then smiled and went over to Nikki "Nikki, hi!"

Later on in the day Linda was sat in the staff room reading her magazine when Tom came over slowly followed by Nikki

"Linda..." Tom began

"I don't want to hear it!" Linda muttered

"I didn't mean to, I mean the last I saw of you was you being dragged off by the police" Tom said

"Is that supposed to be an apology" Linda said raising her eyebrows

"Your making it worse Tom..." Nikki muttered

"But now, well we've moved on haven't we so..." Tom said awkwardly

"So...can we just forget about it and start again?" Nikki said

"Yeah..." Linda said reluctantly smiling

"Great" Tom said "Coffee anyone?"

"I'll have a tea" Linda said

"Yeah me to" Nikki smiled

"Hi" Linda said coming in to Michael's office

"Hi..." Michael said distracted looking at some paper work

"Your always doing so much paper work...I don't know how you cope" Linda said looking at it all sighing

"I'm trying to find a new head of PE seeing as Greg went last week" Michael said

"Forget about it for a minute" Linda said sitting on his desk blocking his view from his paper work

"Linda..." he laughed

"Shh..." She smiled kissing him

_There was a knock on the door_

They quickly broke apart and Linda stood up

"Come in..." Michael said

"Hi..." Sian said pausing looking at Linda

"I was just helping Michael look for a new Head of PE..." Linda said smiling

"Yeah, sure you were" Sian said sarcastically, giving a fake smile

_The bell rung_

"Have you not got a lesson now Linda?" Sian said keeping up the fake smile

"Yeah..." Linda said giving a fake smile back "See you later Michael.." She said before walking out to her lesson

"I don't know who she thinks she is..." Sian said raising her eyebrows

"Can't you both just get along" Michael said shaking his head looking back to his paperwork

"It's not me Michael!" Sian said sitting down on the sofa "She's always the one with the evil stares and comments..."

"Your just the same!" Michael said

"Do you actually love her Michael?" Sian said "Like properly..."

"Yes" Michael said

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say that" Sian said shaking her head "Before she came back you hated her..."

"I never saw it coming either but it just happened" Michael said keeping his eye on his paperwork so he didn't have to look at her disapproving gaze

"Who was the one who supported you Michael, when she was sending you all them messages, ringing you in the middle of the night, you wear a nervous wreck!" Sian said angrily saying all the things she had been holding back for weeks "Then she ran you over and tried to lie her way out of it and now she comes back pretending to be all nice and you just fall for it Michael"

"It's not like that Sian, I'm not the victim in all this!" Michael said

"I supported you and was there for you, I wrecked my marriage because of you..."

"Come on Sian you never loved him anyway!" Michael said interrupting her

"I did...and then you just mixed up all my feeling and messed with my head like you always do" Sian said "Like you did to Linda as well no wonder you turned her in to a psycho!"

"Sian thats enough!" Michael shouted "Now will you just get out and leave it!"

"Fine..." Sian said storming off, she headed towards the entrance wanted to just get away from there for a bit, away from Michael but then she saw a familiar face at the entrance, she paused

"Jez?"


	22. Part 22

_"Jez?"_

Sian stood shocked

"I need to talk to the kids" He said

"Okay..." Sian stuttered still in shock "You could have called"

"Sorry...I didn't think" Jez said rubbing his head

"Come on then...I'll get the kids" Sian said

"Kids..." Jez said as he talked to his kids in Sians office whilst Sian sat at her desk pretending to be getting on with some paper work but listening to every word "I know you were supposed to be staying with your mum again soon but well...she's moving to Australia"

"What" Madi said angrily

"She's got this new fella..." Jez said awkwardly "She said you could go over there as well once she's settled but I told her I thought it would be better if you stayed with me, but it's up to you..."

"I'm not going to Australia..." Zac mumbled

"Not with her new fella!" Madi said

"Right then you can come and live with me in London then

"No...dad we like it here" Madi said

"Jez she has got a point their in the middle of the term" Sian said popping into the conversation

"Right then...then I'll just have to move to Scotland then" Jez said

"Look Jez they can stay with me for how ever long they want" Sian smiled

"I want to be near my kids" Jez said

"I like living with Sian" Madi said

Sian smiled "Well what about if you stayed at your dads at weekends"

"Yeah...I'd like that" Zac said smiling

"Okay then sorted!" Jez said smiling at Sian "I'll have to find a job over here and start house-hunting but as long as I'm near my kids thats all that matters"

Sian was deep in thought thinking about her and Michaels earlier dilemma of finding a new Head of PE "Just give me a minute...wait here!" she said running up to Michaels office

"Whats she up to?" said Madi

Jez shrugged laughing.

"Michael..." Sian said walking into his office seeing him talking to Linda again "Sorry to interrupt..."

"Calmed down, have we?" Linda said raising her eyebrow

"I'm sorry about before but I needed to ask you something" Sian said "Jez is back, he needs a job and we need a head of p.e so I thought..."

"Yes" Michael said interrupting her in mid-sentence "Look I think we need to brush issues under the carpet and we should all just get along"

"Yeah sure" Sian said

"Linda?" Michael said looking at Linda

"Yeah" she said sighing

"Right sorted then" Michael said "Tell Jez he can start as soon as he can"

"Great" Sian said smiling

Sian came into the office "Your the new head of p.e!"

"What..." Jez said confused

"I asked Michael if you could have the job, he said yes" Sian said

"You got me a job" Jez said

"Yeah" Sian smiled

"Thanks, right I better be off" Jez said he hugged the kids "See you later, thanks Sian"

"Wait...Jez" Sian said as he was about to walk out the door "Where will you stay tonight?"

"I'll just book a hotel" Jez said

"You could always stay at ours tonight" Sian said "Stay in the spare room?"

"Are you sure?" Jez said

"Yeah" Sian smiled


	23. Part 23

"Morning" Linda said coming into the bathroom to get her perfume as Michael was shaving

"Morning" He said kissing her on the cheek

"Michael! You've just got shaving foam all over my face!" Linda said wiping her face

Michael laughed then finished shaving.

Later on when they were both ready Linda smiled as Michael was playing with Katie.

"Michael..." Linda said

"Yes" Michael said smiling

"Don't you think its stupid, us being together, having a daughter but living in seperate house" Linda said "I don't want to rush anything but your here nearly every night anyway so..."

"I thought you'd never ask" Michael smiled kissing her.

Later on at school the staff smiled as Jez entered the staff room

"Jez what are you doing here?" Chalky asked

"I'm gonna be working here again" Jez said

"How's things?" Nikki asked Sian when they'd both sat down

"Yeah, things are still a bit awkward between me and Jez but were friends for the kids sake" Sian said smiling

"Has he found a house then yet?" Nikki asked

"Yeah he found a house really quick actually he's moving in tonight" Sian said

Later on after her science lesson Maddi said to Sian "Can I go to this gig on Saturday night?"

"Aren't you supposed to be staying at your dads?" Sian said

"Look do we really have to do this whole stay at dads at the weekend thing, I'm not a kid" Maddi said

"Madi, your dad just wants to spend some time with you" Sian smiled "But...it's up to you what you do, you are growing up now"

"You don't mind do you, you know, me and Zac living with you" Madi asked

"Madi, it's your house for as long as you want to live there, I love having you and Zac round" Sian smiled "Right, go and have your break time whilst there's still 10 minutes left"

"Sian can you sign this for me please?" Michael said coming into her class room

"Sure..." Sian said signing them "I need to run over some plans with you I've got for the schools fundraising day in 2 weeks, can we do it tonight?"

"I can't, I'm moving into Linda's" Michael said

"So your serious about it then" Sian said

"Yeah, I just want us to be a proper family" Michael said

Sian laughed "I never had you down as Mr Commitment"

"Me neither, but I'm glad it's all working out" Michael smiled

"Well, good luck" Sian smiled

"Thanks Sian, can't we run over your plans at dinner?" Michael asked

"Yeah, great" She said

At the end of the day Michael smiled as Linda came into his office carrying Katie

"Ready to move in?" She said smiling

"Yeah" Michael smiled

"I still can't believe this, I never expected that I'd ever have a family" She said smiling

"I love you Linda" he said putting his arms around her and Katie


	24. Part 24

Linda stepped out of Michael's car getting her bag and her files whilst Michael got Katie from out the back seat.

"Morning" Christine said walking past the car

"Morning, can I have a word about the departmental budget?" Linda said "I'll catch up with you in a bit Michael"

"See you later" Michael smiled

Nikki saw Michael and walked over to him

"Your a fast mover...I'm gone five minutes and then I come back and you've got a family" laughed Nikki smiling at Katie "How is it all going?"

"Good, have you done your budget Linda's stressing about it" Michael said

"I'll go and find her now.." Nikki said "Oh and Michael, me and Tom are going out for a drink tonight why don't you and Linda come?"

"Well my mums looking after Katie tonight, so I'll ask Linda" Michael said

"Okay great, I'll see you later" Nikki smiled

Later on Linda had just finished teaching and was sorting out the budget when Nikki came in

"Oh good Nikki, have you got your budget?" Linda asked

"Yep" Nikki said handing to her "But actually I came to tel you someones on the phone for you in the office"

"Okay" Linda said walking to the office

"It's the hospital" Michael said as he was helping Janeece sort out something on the computer

"What..." Linda said as Janeece passed her the phone "Hello..." she said smiling

Michael watches as the smile rapidly went off Linda's face and her face went completely white and she stopped talking

"Linda.." Michael holding her arm reassuringly

"I'm sorry...I've gotta...I've.."Linda frowned putting the phone down then walking out towards her office needing some space

_She couldn't believe it. Why did this have to happen now? Her life was finally turning into the life she had always dreamt of. She was finally loved. She didn't want to think about her past_

Nikki walked into Linda's office  
"Linda, I forgot to give you the price of my..." Nikki looked at Linda, her eyes were filling up with tears "What's wrong Linda"

"On the phone then, my mums in hospital..." Linda said

"Oh no, do you want me to take you to the hospital" Nikki said

"No, Nikki you don't understand" Linda said "I've not seen my mum since I was 16"

"What...then how did the hospital know who you were" Nikki said confused

"One of the kids in my form, their mums a nurse and she recognized my name when my mum asked for me and rung up the school to see if it was me" Linda said pausing in her sentence as it was hard for her to speak through the tears

Michael had been standing outside for a while not wanting to go in and interrupt. He went to the cresh to check on Katie leaving Nikki to sort out Linda as he thought it'd be easier for Linda to talk to her friend.

"Well it's good isn't it, you can see your mum" Nikki said

"I don't want to see her, she's a evil b****" Linda said angrily

"Why?" Nikki said frowning

"She never loved me..." Linda said frowning

"How do you know..." Nikki said

"She never said it" Linda said "She'd go out and not come back for days, leaving me alone in that dark and damp flat"

"God..." Nikki said shocked

"Then she got this boyfriend, Dan. He was rich, we moved to this big house, I got everything I wanted" Linda said wiping her tears with the tissue Nikki had just passed her "He was so nice to me at first, he said I was like a daughter to him. Him and my mum got married and I even started to call him dad"

"Where is he now?" Nikki said

"Dead...I hope" Linda said in anguish "After they got married, my mum had an affair, he forgave her for it but he couldn't get over it, he told me that my mum had hurt his pride and she was going to pay for it..."

Linda paused tears spilling down her face

"He started coming into my room at night, he said if I kept still and was quiet then he wouldn't hurt me" Linda said

"How old was you?" Nikki said putting her arm around Linda

"13..." Linda said frowning "It lasted till I was 16 when I moved out. He started off with him coming into my room occasionally, maybe once a month but then it became every week and then it was every night and I'd dread going to bed, I'd lay there shaking waiting for him to sneak in and come into my bed...he acted like it was all normal he'd just say 'it'll be over soon' and then..."

"Surely your mum must have noticed..." Nikki said in shock

"Of course she knew, she'd never say anything though she just acted like it didn't happen" Linda said "She walked in on us once and I was just waiting for her to lash out at him...but she didn't she just walked out letting him carry on and the morning after she didn't even say anything like she never saw..."

"I can't believe you went through all that" Nikki said

"I got out of that house as soon as I turned sixteen and tried to get on with my life and start over" Linda said "I don't get why she want's to speak to me now...after all these years. Well she can think again I never want to see her again"

"I don't blame you, whats up with her anyway" Nikki said

"The hospital says she dying..." Linda said "But I can't just forget"

"Why don't you go, see what she has to say" Nikki looked as Linda raised her eyebrows "I'll take you, if things go bad then we can come back and forget about it, this could be your last chance Linda..."

"Okay, but only to hear what she has to say" Linda said wiping her eyes


	25. Part 25

Linda walked towards the room were her mum was.

_She was scared, she didn't even know why she was doing here. She couldn't do it_

"Are you okay?" Nikki said as Linda stopped

"I'm not sure I can do this Nikki.." Linda said

"Come on, your here now, just see what she has to say" Nikki said

"Okay.." said Linda slowly walking round the corner and pausing at the door

_Room 23_

"This is it" Nikki said

Linda opened the door as Nikki waiting outside giving them some space.

_Linda stared at the old women in the bed. She felt so familiar yet like a stranger. This old, frail women who looked tiny in the big hospital bed showed no resemblance to the previous mother she had know when she was 16 her eyes which were sharp and piercing grey now looked worn out and lifeless_

"..Linda" the women said squinting her eyes to check if that was really her daughter

"Yeah, it's me" Linda said keeping a safe distance away from her, not wanting to get to close.

"I never thought you'd come" the women said coughing

"What do you want mu...Mary" Linda said as the word mum was meaningless to her and had been since she was 13

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I was, I've never forgave myself for what happened" Mary said

"It's a bit late now isn't it" Linda said with angrily

"I know I didn't treat you like I should have done" said Mary coughing again

"You were a crap mum..." Linda said "I don't understand how anyone could be so heartless"

"Linda I tried I really did..." Mary said

"Don't you..." Linda said angrily "Don't you dare! Don't you dare pretend like you've ever cared about me...I don't care if your dying I'm not going to forget everything you put me through!"

"I might have not been the best of mums but I always put a roof over your head" Mary said wheezing

"Put a roof over..." Linda said in rage "And whose was that house? You know what since your dying I think we better have this out now before it's to late...Why did you let me live with a pedophile mum"

"If I would have known that he would ever have done that to you I would have never have married him" Mary said coughing and spluttering "When I found out about what he was doing to you I told him I was leaving but he told me how we'd be homeless on the streets and you wouldn't have any were to live...I didn't know what to do for the best Linda"

"We both know the only reason you stayed was because of the life style, you had everything you wanted and you wasn't going to let that go even if it meant I had to suffer" Linda said in rage

"No Linda, it wasn't like that.." Mary said

"You never loved me, you hated me. You told me I was pure evil and I'd never be successful...Well you know what I've made a good life for myself! I've got a good job, and I've got a family...I've got a daughter that will grow up knowing that she's loved because I know how it feels to be unloved!"

"And what about her father...I don't see no ring on her your finger, cleared off has he!" Mary said getting angry showing her true colours

"I'm with her father actually and were happy and he actually loves his daughter" Linda said "I didn't even know my fathers name! And the only substitute for a father that I had was a pedophile"

"Linda I'm..." Mary said pausing to cough

"You know what...I don't even know why I came here I knew it would end up like this"

"Linda..." Marys said coughing and spluttering

Linda grabbed a tissue and give it to Mary who coughed into the tissue. Linda turned to the door and looked back one more time to the women she once called her mother and saw the tissue that she had just coughed in was full of blood.

_She looked at her mother and felt nothing. No love. No compassion. She just felt cold towards her._

"Bye Mary.." Linda said opening the door

"Wait, Lin..." She was stopped in her sentence clutching her chest in pain

Linda paused watching as the heart rate monitor beeped rapidly

_She wanted to care. But she couldn't find any love in her heart for her mother_

"I'm sorry...I can't do this" Linda said walking out the door and sitting next to Nikki outside as the doctors rushed in to the room

"Are you alright?" Nikki said

"Why don't I feel anything Nikki..." Linda said frowning

"Its not surprising with the things she put you through Linda..." Nikki said reassuringly

The doctors came out the door and one took a seat next to Linda.

"She's passed away..." the doctor said

"Right...I better get back to work then, thankyou" Linda said not knowing what to do or say

As Linda arrived back at school Michael had been waiting at the office with Katie

"Are you alright? Nikki rung me up on the phone whilst she was waiting told me all about your mum, and your step dad..." said Michael putting his arm around her "I can't believe you went through all the that"

"I thought it was best to tell him, so you didn't have to explain it all again" Nikki said "Right I'll go and get my stuff, see you later Linda, see you Michael"

"Thanks Nikki" Michael smiled "Come on, lets go home Linda you've had a long day and Katie's getting tired" he said kissing her forehead


	26. Part 26

"Maddi!" Sian said going up the stairs "Maddi, you better be awake I've got a meeting first thing"

Sian opened the door to see Maddi in bad still in last nights clothes.

"Maddi, what time did you get back last night?" Sian said as Maddi slowly started to get up

"4 or 5..."Maddi said yawning

"You've got to stop this on school nights you do want to get good results don't you" Sian said getting Madi's school uniform out of her wardrobe and on to her bed "Get in the shower quick and then we really need to go"

Later on in school Michael caught up with Sian in the coridoor  
"Sian...were was you at the morning meeting" Michael asked

"Sorry Maddi had a lie in" Sian said

"Right well I really need your help to go over some grades, I asked Tom but he's going out somewere with Nikki, are you free?"Michael asked

"Yeah" Sian smiled "I'll catch up with you later yeah..." she said as she spotted Jez

"See you later" Michael said

"Jez can I have a word" Sian asked

"Yeah" Jez said going in to her office

"It's Maddi, she keeps going out late at this rate shes going to have to re-sit the year, I've seen her target grades and their not good she's not revising at all. She needs to get back on track, would you have a word?" Sian asked

"Yeah sure" Jez smiled "You look tired, late night?"

"I know I look a mess, marking again" Sian said

"No I didn't mean that, you look nice, you always do" Jez smiled

Jez leaned towards her as if to kiss her but then as something appeared like it was going to happen Tom opened the door

"Morning!" He said clueless of the awkward atmosphere he had just created

"Right you better go and have that word with Maddi then..." Sian said

Later on in the staff room Nikki passed Linda a tea

"How are you?" She asked

"Yeah I'm good thanks" Linda smiled

"Good" Nikki smiled "I asked Michael about you two coming joining me and Tom for a drink but then all that stuff with your mum happened so what about tonight?"

"Were going for a meal tonight but I can tomorrow" Linda said

"Okay, great" Nikki smiled

"So are you and Tom..." Linda said raising her eyebrows smiling

"No, no were just friends" Nikki said innocently

"Oh come on..." Linda smiled

"Well we have been going out quite a lot lately and we might have kissed but we were both a bit drunk..." Nikki said

"I knew it! Just go for it Nikki, Tom's lovely, don't leave it to late" Linda smiled

Nikki laughed.

At the end of the day Linda went to Michael's office putting Katie on the table who was asleep in her carrier.  
"Right I'll just go and drop Katie off at your mums then I''ll go home and get ready" Linda said to Michael.

"What?" Michael said confused

"Were going out for a meal tonight, don't tell me you forgot Michael!" Linda said

"Sorry I completely forgot!" Michael said "I've already asked Sian to go over the grades"

"Well do it another night" Linda said impatiently

"I can't it needs to be done tonight" Michael said

"Michael I've already booked the table" Linda said annoyed

"I'm sorry" he said putting his hand on her arm

She shook his hand off her arm "Why can you never just put me first, just for once"

"Linda..." Michael said

"Do you even love me Michael because you say it but you never show it" Linda frowned

"Of course I do..." Michael said

"You know when I was little my mum used to tell me that no one would ever love me, she said I was unlovable she was right wasn't she" Linda frowned

"Linda, I know things have been hard at the moment but I wish you wouldn't blame it all on me" Michael said "I'm trying my best Linda, even despite what everyone said everything you did I still"

"Thats it, there it is!" Linda said interrupting him "I was just waiting for you to bring that up, you said we could just forget about that but you can't forget can you Michael..."

"Linda..." Michael said

"Don't you know how guilty I feel about that Michael, I..." Linda began

Sian walked in interrupting "Are you ready Michael?"

"Just wait a minute" Michael said

"Oh no don't worry I'm going" Linda said getting Katie then storming off

"Linda.." Michael sighed

As Michael and Sian were walking to her room to discuss the grades when she saw Jez

"I'll catch up with you in a minute Michael" she smiled

"Jez, did you manage to talk to Maddi" Sian asked Jez

"Oh no, I forgot" Jez said

"Jez..." Sian said narked

"Well maybe it would be better if you did it...She listens to you more than she does to me" Jez said

"Jez, you can't just avoid these situations when its suits you she is your daughter!" Sian said

"Okay, I'll speak to you later then I've got to go to the pub I owe Janeece a drink"

"Janeece?" Sian said getting jealous

"Yeah she helped me put away some of the PE stuff today so I said I owed her a drink" Jez said

"Right I'll see you later then" Sian said

At 10 that night Michael and Sian had finished overlooking the grades and were having a catch up and were both quite drunk due to the whisky they were drinking

"I don't even like whisky..."Sian hiccuped

"Everyone likes whisky" he said pouring her another glass

"Won't Linda be wondering were you are" Sian said raising her eyebrows

"She'll probably be glad that I'm not there, it's like everything I say gets to her" Michael said who was upset about their argument before and trying to forget about it by drinking

"She doesn't deserve you Michael" Sian said looking into his eyes "You deserve so much better than her"

Sian leaned towards him and kissed him. She didn't know what she was doing, she was just so angry about Jez, there was so much chemistry between them and he was obviously flirting with her this morning and then he goes and buys Janeece drinks.

Michael kissed her back, something he would not have done if he was sober, he did love Linda and he loved having a family but he was far to drunk to think about that.

They both carried on kissing and Sian began to unbutton Michael's shirt, both of them not knowing of the regret they'd feel in the morning when the alcohol had worn off


	27. Part 27

"...and then once you've got all your stuff together from your subjects we'll make displays in the hall" Said Michael who was talking to the staff about the open evening tonight"Right you can get to your classes now..."

"Right you and Michael are definitely coming for that drink tonight with me and Tom!" Nikki said smiling at Linda

"Yeah great, Michael?" Linda said smiling at him

"Yeah" He smiled

"Michael, Sian are we going over that paperwork?"Tom asked

"Yeah sure" Sian said looking at Michael awkwardly

After they'd gone over the paperwork in Michael's office Tom had to go to his lesson

"Well that was awkward" Sian said

"Look Sian can we just..." Michael began

"Forgot about last week? I think that would be for the best" Sian said

"Good, lets just forget about it and just...be friends again" Michael said

"Yeah" Sian said going to her class

"Sian!" Jez said as Sian was making her way to her class

"Yes?" Sian said

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Jez asked

"No, why?" Sian smiled

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight" Jez smiled

"Dinner?" Sian asked

"You know, talk, it's been a long time since we last spoke you know properly" Jez said

"Yeah great what time?" Sian smiled

"About 7?" Jez asked

"Yeah...thanks Jez" Sian said smiling

"Right now get your 'Of Mice and Men' books out" Linda said to her class

"Just give it me back!" Jade shouted at Rhiannon

"I've not got your stupid necklace!" Rhiannon shouted at her

"Girls! Whats the problem" Linda shouted

"My boyfriend got me a necklace miss and she's stole it because shes a jealous cow!" Jade said angrily

"I'm not jealous of your boyfriend and I've not got your necklace you psycho!" Rhiannon said to her

"Don't pretend you're not jealous, you was flirting with him none stop at that party and then he asked me out instead of you, get over the fact that he just doesn't fancy you Rhiannon!" Jade said

"Outside! Both of you!" Linda shouted

"Now...sort this out I'm not having you two screaming at each other in my lesson, you're distracting the whole class!" Linda said angrily

"Last friday in lesson I was showing her the necklace and and then I left it on the table by accident whilst I went to the toilet and it was gone when I came back" Jade said "Who else could have took it and if she didn't take it then surely she would have saw who did she was sat next to me!"

"I didn't see anything!" Rhiannon said angrily

"Right...What class was this in?" Linda asked

"Mrs Diamonds" Jade said

"Right I'll see if I can get it on CTTV and then we'll see the truth but until then get back to class and get on with your work" Linda said

"Is there anyway I could get CCTV from Mrs Diamonds room?" Linda asked the man in security

"Well there's a camera in the coridoor next to her class room and you can see right into her class room so you should be able to yes just without sound" the man said

"Great, its from friday" Linda said as the man looked through the pile of dated discs

"Here you go" the man said passing Linda the disc

"Thanks" Linda smiled

Linda got back to her room and inserted the disc in to her computer she fast forwarded it too much and when she pressed play she saw Michael and Sian in Sians room she went to rewind it but then curiosity got the better of her and she carried on watching...


	28. Part 28

_Linda got back to her room and inserted the disc in to her computer she fast forwarded it too much and when she pressed play she saw Michael and Sian in Sians room she went to rewind it but then curiosity got the better of her and she carried on watching..._

The smile of her face slowly faded as she saw the events that occurred next.

_How could he do this to her? She actually started to believe that he actually loved her. Why did Sian always have to get it the way. She filled with hatred for Sian. How long had this been going on? Had he been sleeping with Sian the whole time they were together? She felt so humiliated._

Linda went out of her room slamming the door on the way out. She walked in to Michael's office ready to have it out with him

"Michael?" Linda said opening the door

"Yeah" he said smiling

She looked at his smile. She knew that in a few minutes that smile would well and truly be off his face. She needed to confront him though...didn't she? She looked at this face and just couldn't do it. She loved him so much, she had waited and waited all her life for this to happen and now it finally was, even though it killed her inside she couldn't wreck what they had. She needed him.

"Linda?" Michael said noticing her pausing

"Sorry...miles away" She said smiling through all the pain and humiliation that she felt "Nikki was just asking me if we were still going with her and Tom to the pub tonight?"

"Yeah, good" Michael smiled

Michael couldn't stop feeling guilty about what happened with Sian and hated lying to Linda but knew it was for the best as he didn't want her going off the rails again.

"Are you alright" he said noticing she was quiet

"Yeah" Linda said putting her fake smile back on

"Good" he said putting his arms around her

She snuggled into his chest, she couldn't mess this up, she loved Michael. She'd just have to live with his betrayal and tried not to think about it though that was all that was going through her mind.

Later on Linda and Sian were setting up for the open evening.

"Will you pass me them posters Linda?" Sian asked standing on a small ladder to put up some posters

"Here" Linda said annoyed

"Something wrong?" Sian asked with her back faced to Linda as she put up the posters

Linda boiled with anger. She hated Sian more than ever. She wanted to get her back. She needed to get this rage out of her.

She looked at the ladder than Sian was standing on. Without thinking she gave one of the legs of the ladder a sharp kick and watched as it fell over taking Sian with it.

"Sian what happened?" Linda said innocently

"I don't know the ladder just fell.." Sian said standing up rubbing her ankle "I'm just gonna go and have a sit down"

"Okay" Linda shocked at what this was doing to her

Later on at the open evening after Michael had thanked everyone for coming he went over to Linda

"Are you alright?" Michael said "You've seemed a bit off today"

"Yeah I'm fine...just tired" she smiled

Michael smiled back but he knew there was something wrong "Just a minute..."

"Sian" he said as Sian was walking out "Were are you off to?"

"Me and Jez are going for a meal, I was just going to get my stuff" Sian said

"Okay so are you and Jez..." Michael smiled

"Well you never know what might happen, thats why I really want what happened on Friday to stay between us two Michael"

"Well I'm not going to tell anyone" Michael said

Linda stared at them both. There was definitively something going on between them. She couldn't cope, they were practically rubbing it in her face.

"I know but I got thinking about the CTTV camera's outside my room...what if the security persons seen it" Sian panicked

"Sian, come on your over worrying here and even if he has seen it then he's not going to start spreading it round is he!" Michael laughed

"Michael can you just get that CTTV, please so I can relax" Sian stressed

"Yeah sure.." Michael said shaking his head

Later on at the restaurant Sian was still worrying about the CTTV.

"Everything alright" Jez smiled pouring her some more wine

"Hmm..." Sian said in a daydream

"I know this is a bit strange but I hope we can still be friends" Jez smiled "Or maybe even more..."

Sian smiled "You mean..."

"Yes, I still love you Sian" Jez said "Sorry, I can never shut up, I know you don't feel that way..."

"Why do you think that" Sian said

"That's why we broke up, you didn't love me" Jez said

"I was confused then Jez...I didn't know what I had, what I wanted" Sian said

Jez put his hand on Sian's and leaned in and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"Is that what you wanted?" Jez smiled

"Have you got the CCTV from outside Mrs Diamond's classroom from Friday?" Michael asked

"Has something happened?" The security man asked

"No...why" Michael asked confused

"It's just your the second person who's asked for that particular disc" he said "Miss Radleigh's got it"

"Miss Radleigh?" Michael said in shock

"Come on get some more drinks in Tom!" Nikki said to Tom in the pub later on

Michael had a feeling that Linda knew about him and Sian, she had been acting strange all day, that must be the reason. He felt so guilty, he loved Linda, he never should of done what he did.

"Everything alright?" Tom asked Michael as he noticed they were both quiet

"Great!" Linda said knocking back her shot as Nikki had made Tom get even more shots

"You're quite good looking when I've got my beer goggles on Tom!" Nikki said slurring

"Come on lets get you home, you're drunk" Tom laughed

"Alright sexy! See you later Linda, see you Mike!" Nikki laughed

"Linda can I talk to you about something" Michael said once Tom and Nikki had done

"About what?" Linda asked

"You know don't you..." Michael said


	29. Part 29

_"Linda can I talk to you about something" Michael said once Tom and Nikki had done_

"About what?" Linda asked__

"You know don't you..." Michael said

"...What, that your a lying cheat?" Linda said angrily

"Why didn't you say anything...Were you every going to say anything" Michael said confused

"I didn't want to know Michael..." Linda said "I didn't want to know how long you've been lying to me telling me that you love me whilst your sleeping with Sian, having a good laugh were you behind my back?"

"Linda, it wasn't like that! We weren't having some sort of affair it was just one night one stupid drunken night, Linda we had an argument and I was angry and then I drank to much and...Linda it meant nothing, trust me" Michael said

"Thats just it Michael...I don't trust you" Linda said getting her bag then walking out of the pub and into the rain

"Linda" Michael said going out the pub after her "I love you,"

"Michael don't just say that" Linda said not wanting to hear it and started to walk away

"I'm so sorry, please can we just forget about this," Michael pleaded "Marry me"

Linda stopped and turned around "What"

"Marry me" He laughed

"But...Michael...Seriously?" Linda said confused "Your not just saying this"

"Linda I love you and I want to show you that I'm committed to us and to our family" Michael smiled "So will you?"

"If you get me a nice ring.." Linda laughed

"We'll go ring shopping tomorrow!" Michael laughed "Come here..." He said pulling her close to him as they were both soaking from the rain

She no longer cold from the rain as all she felt now was the love and warmth coming from his body

"As your know our fundraising day has been moved to next week so don't forget about that everyone and thats all the notices I think..." Michael said to the staff the following week

"You were so drunk last week Nikki!" Tom laughed at Nikki

"Sorry about that..."Nikki said

"Bet you had a headache in the morning" Linda laughed passing her and Christine a cup of tea"

"Thanks Linda" Christine said yawning

"Everything alright?" Linda asked

"Hmm..." Christine said "My husbands daughter, from his previous marriage, turned up yesterday and started causing arguments like she always does..."

"How old is she?" Linda asked

"15...I've been up all night helping her with her enrollment forms to Waterloo Road, shes started today, she didn't give me any thanks though" Christine said shaking her head

"What's her name?" Linda asked

"Courtney, I think Michael said he's putting her into your form" Christine said

"Great" Linda smiled

"Linda, I forgot to tell you, my mums having a family get together for her 70th, she wants me you and Katie to come" Michael smiled

Linda smiled "Thats nice of her"

"Well your part of the family now!" Michael smiled "I've got to do some paper work I'll see you later" he said kissing her on the cheek

"Will you pass me my folder Linda" Nikki asked Linda

"Here you go" Linda said

"Linda!" Nikki said noticing Linda's engagement ring "Is that what I think it is!"

"Yeah...me and Michael, were getting married" Linda said

"Congratulations!" Nikki said "I bet that cost a fortune..." She said admiring the very expensive looking ring

Linda laughed.

Sian looked up from her marking and rolled her eyes giving a short sarcastic laugh

"Have you got a problem" Linda said angrily to Sian

"With you? Why would anyone have a problem with you" Sian said sarcastically "What...come on you all know she's using Michael" she said when the staff looked at her

"Don't start blaming me for things Sian, we all know whos the one using people here" Linda smiled "I heard about you and Jez getting back together, I'm guessing he doesn't know what a evil slapper you are"

"Linda...Just leave her alone she's not done anything" Jez said

"Not done anything!" Linda said angrily "She tried to break up my relationship!"

Sian stood up "Shut up Linda, we all know why Michael's with you! Its only because he knows your a psycho and if he wasn't with you you'd never let him see his daughter! Face it Linda if you didn't have a baby together then he wouldn't touch you with a barge pole!"

Linda slapped Sian hardly across the face leaving a red mark on her cheek

"Linda!" Jez shouted

"He doesn't know does he, that you got Michael so drunk that he would sleep with you!" Linda said angrily

"What...You and Michael?" Jez said confused


	30. Part 30

Jez walked out the room.

"You evil b****" Sian said to Linda angrily

Linda smirked.

"Jez" Sian called after him

"Why did you get back with me if you still love Michael" Jez said almost in tears "I thought you loved me Sian"

"I do...I do Jez" Sian said "It was one night Jez before we even got back together we were both drunk and it meant nothing to either of us! It's just Linda stirring things as usual"

"And you don't have any feelings for him?" Jez asked

"No, Jez I want to be with you and the kids" Sian smiled

Jez hugged her and kissed her the top of her head.

"Your psycho fiancee just nearly broke me and Jez up!" Sian said coming in to Michaels office

"What..." Michael said

"She told Jez about when we slept together" Sian said

"Why did she..." Michael said "You know what I don't want to know, you two need to stop this fighting and grow up, your as bad as the kids, look I'll have a word with Linda then that's it, I want this sorting out!"

"It's not my fault..." Sian said

"I don't care who's fault it is just sort it out" Michael said

Later on that night Linda was getting ready to go to Michaels mum's

"Sian said you told Jez" Michael said as he put on his tie

"I'm sorry, it's just she started going on about how your only with me because of Katie" Linda said

"Yeah, she missed that bit out" Michael laughed "Can you both at least try and get along"

"Yeah, I'll try but if she says anything then I'm not going to just sit there and take it" she said

"Well if she says anything then let me sort it out, okay?" Michael smiled

"Yeah" Linda smiled fixing his tie

"Thanks...You look beautiful" He said putting his arms around her waist

"Thankyou" She said pulling him closer towards her and kissing him

"Hello darling!" Anne, Michaels mum said as Linda and Michael came in giving Linda a hug, then lifted Katie out of her carrier "I've missed you beautiful!"

"Happy birthday Anne!" Linda smiled

"Were shall we put our cases mum?" Michael asked as they were staying for the weekend

"Just put them in the spare room" Anne smiled

"Hi Eric" Linda said as Eric, Michael's step dad came into the hall

"Hi Linda, here let me take your coat" Eric smiled

"You haven't met most of the family yet have you Linda, come through" Anne said cooing over Katie as she looked cute in the little dress Linda had put her in

"This is Michael's partner Linda and my granddaughter Katie everyone!" Anne said smiling "Everyone's been looking forward to meeting you!"

Everyone introduced their self and then Michael came in and went over to Linda who was talking to his cousin

"You've got your self a good 'un their!" He said to Michael and went to get another drink

"Your families lovely" Linda said smiling at Michael

"Are they not bugging you to much?" Michael laughed

"No!" Linda laughed

Anne came in passing Katie to Michael

"I'll just go and check on dinner!" Anne said "I went to this lovely baby boutique the other day and got Katie some lovely little outfits!"

"You need to stop buying her so much she's going to be so spoiled" Linda laughed

"Well she's my only grandchild so she can have anything she wants" Anne laughed "Just a minute" she said going in to the kitchen

"Here you go" Eric said passing Linda a glass of wine and Michael a beer

"Thanks" Michael said

"I love this wallpaper in the living room!" Linda said

"She's only had it 6 months and she's thinking about changing it! She can never make her mind up!"

"Tell me about it...Katie is only 6 months old and she's already had 7 cribs!" Michael laughed "Linda's always changing them"

"Dinners ready!" Anne said coming in from the kitchen


	31. Part 31

"So this is Martin Vincent everyone" Michael said announcing Martin to the staff room "He's going to be a Geography and History teacher and Head of Humanities and he'll be be helping Linda with the fundraising day"

"Where is Linda?" Christine asked

"Putting Katie in the cresh she'll be here in a minute" Michael said

Martin talked to the staff then Linda walked in

"Morning!" Michael said "Guess who are new Head of Humanities is!"

"Linda!" Martin said turning around

"Martin?" Linda said

"You know each other?" Tom asked

"Yeah me Linda and Michael were at teacher training college together" Martin said

Linda remained silent "I've got to get to my lesson"

Later on Linda went to the hall with her class and started putting up the fundraising stalls.

"Hi Linda" Martin said smiling at her "Long time no see!"

"Yeah, your looking well..." Linda said giving a fake smile

"You to" he said smiling back "You've made a good start here"

"Thanks..." Linda said "So, hows things, married?"

"No, no...I gave up on love a long time ago" he said then walked over to Madi to help her with her stall

Linda began setting up a space for the sponsored car wash outside when Martin came outside

"Need any help?" He asked

"No I'm fine..." Linda said

"So...what about you?" Martin said continuing their conversation from before

"What?" Linda said confused

"How's things?" He asked

"Great..." Linda said

"Any one special?" He asked

"Yeah, me and Michael are together, were getting married" Linda said

"Seriously?" He said laughing "Come on Linda...Do you really think you can make Michael in to Mister Commitment"

"Don't act like you know me, like you know Michael! You know nothing Martin" Linda said walking off

Nikki who had just started to walk over to them went after Linda

"Are you alright?" Nikki said "What's the deal with you and Martin"

Linda hesitated "Not here, come to my office"


	32. Part 32

Linda sat down  
"Me, Michael and Martin were all friends in teacher training college" Linda said "Michael and I were together but we were always a bit on and off..."

Nikki smiled "So then what's the deal with Martin"

"Martin was a great friend..." Linda said "But I used him to make Michael jealous when we broke up and we fell out.."

"Me and Michael kept being on and off until we all left teacher training college and I then Michael said it'd be best if we left it and broke up and I was devastated...I got a job at the same school as Martin and my head was in the wrong place, we got together even though I didn't have any feelings for him, I just didn't want to be alone" Linda said "Then got pregnant...I couldn't keep it I'd just got myself sorted and I didn't want to be tied down to a man I didn't love for the rest of my life I couldn't got through with it though but then he found out and got all excited and wouldn't stop talking about it so I had an abortion behind his back whilst he was on some course and I got back packed my bags and left, I didn't even tell him I was going, I was such a cow..."

"It was a long time ago Linda," Nikki said reassuringly "He'll of got over it"

"I know I'm just being silly but..." Linda began

"Go and get on with the fundraising day" Nikki said smiling

"Sorry for what I said before, about you and Michael..." Martin said as Linda was putting up some poster for the fundraising

"It's fine..." Linda said

"Well, you've not changed much..." Martin said "Still as small as ever"

Linda raised her eyebrow "Martin, can we just forget about stuff thats happened"

"Yeah, lets just be friends again" Martin smiled

"Yeah...Anyway I better go and check on Katie" Linda said

"Katie?" He questioned

"My daughter" she said

"What you mean..." Martins eyes lit up "You mean I can finally see my child after all these years"

"Exuse me..." Linda said confused

"So is she a pupil here then?" Martin said but then noticed the confused look on Lindas face "...Katie?"

"She's a baby.." Linda stopped in realisation "Oh you thought..."

"Then what about our child Linda, I know you said you didn't want to bring up the past but we were having a baby Linda, we were happy..well or at least I thought we were and then I got off the training course and your stuff's gone and the school told me you'd resigned and I couldn't understand why you would take my child away from me..."

"We wern't happy Martin, we were never happy, you knew I didn't feel a thing for you but you still carried on like normal, why did you?" Linda said confused

"Because I loved you and I thought I could make it work, don't you think I knew that I'd never match up to Michael. I couldn't understand it though, he never loved you or cared about you and just used you and you fell for his lies every time and then I loved you and would have done anything for you Linda and you didn't care about me at all" He said "So what did you do, were did you go"

"The day I left, I had an abortion before I left.." Linda said

"What...Linda how could you. I've been telling myself all this time that it didn't matter about you going because there was still a piece of us out there somewere, my child, you had no right!" He said

"I had no choice" Linda said "I didn't want a child with you! I didn't love you, I loved Michael and you know what I'm not dragging all this up because now I'm happy Michael has grown up and he's realised what he wants and I've got a daughter with a man I love and were getting married so I'm not going to let you ruin that for me!" Linda said angrily then began walking to the cresh

"He'll hurt you Linda!" He shouted from the bottom of the stairs

Linda bumped into Michael on the way to the cresh

"Oh were you going to see Katie too haha..." Michael stopped looking at her face " Linda whats wrong"

He put his arms round her and she held on to him tightly, he knew there was something wrong but didn't question it for the moment and just carried on holding her close to him putting his head on hers breathing in her perfume at each breath he took.


	33. Part 33

Linda slowly opened her eyes, giving a small yawn, she hadn't had much sleep, Martin's words wouldn't stop going round in her head

_"He'll hurt you Linda"_

She looked at the arm around around her, holding her close, she smiled, the love she felt from Michael clarified to her that Martin was wrong, he had grown up since then, they were happy.

She listened to him breathing, snuggling into his chest. A crying sound came from the next room. Michael woke up at this familiar sound and began to get up.

Linda rested her arm on his, stopping him "It's okay, I'll go" she said kissing him gently before going in to Katie's room.

"Good morning" she said to her daughter who stopped crying when she saw Linda leaning over her cot.

Linda picked her up, her little legs wriggling in her baby grow, she held her close, this was what she wanted, what she'd always wanted, Martin was wrong.

Later on in the staff room Linda was reading her magazine alone in the staffroom except from Martin who was making a coffee, Martin came and sat next to her.

Linda looked up from her magazine "What do you want"

"Good morning to you to..." He said "Look I'm sorry..."

"I'm sick of hearing the word 'sorry' from you.." She said looking back down at her magazine

"There quite a bit of gossipers here aren't they.." Martin laughed

"And what do you mean by that" Linda said looking up again

"I heard that you two aren't even married yet and Michael's already cheated on you..." He smirked "He doesn't mess around does he"

"I thought you were meant to be apologizing!" Linda said angrily

"I heard him and that Sian have had an affair before..." He said then noticed her face "I'm just looking out for you Linda! It's obvious he can't resist the women, though I can't blame him have you seen Sian..."

Linda stood up about to go out

"Come on Linda, don't storm off.." He said

"I don't know what you want me to say...Yes of course I worry about Sian but I trust Michael.." Linda said

"You don't like this Sian then" Martin said as an idea formed in his head

"Not at all, she's an evil b****..." Linda said frowning

"Cut her out the picture then..." He said

"I wish..." Linda said

"Just leave it with me..." He said going out the staff room and walking towards Sians room

She wasn't there and he walked towards her computer, luckily she'd left it logged on, he went on to the grades of her classes till he found Zac Diamond and changed all his results from D's to A*'s with 100% on each one then walked out to Michaels office.

He knocked on the door and then walked in seeing Linda talking to Michael

_Perfect, he thought to himself_

"Linda have you told him about what you found out?" He said

"What.." Linda said confused

"It's alright I'll tell him" he said "Linda was going through the grades of her form and she noticed that Zac's grades looked a bit strange, they were all 100% in science but he can barely achieve a D normally..."

"Is is this true Linda?" Michael asked


	34. Part 34

_"Is is this true Linda?" Michael asked_

Linda hesitated. She wanted Sian gone, off course she did, but not like this. She didn't want to lie to Michael because she knew from experience that lies build up and become bigger and bigger until something drastic happens, she knew that if she lied to Michael he wouldn't be able to trust her. But she couldn't trust him, not with Sian around, she didn't know what to do for the best.

"Linda" Michael said as Linda stayed silient

"Mr Byrne! The computer's broke again" Janeece called from her computer

"Not again...Janeece this is the 7th time this week. What are you doing with that computer..." Michael sighed walking outside to help Janeece

"What do you think your playing at" Linda angrily said to Martin

"I'm helping you Linda" He said "You should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you?" Linda said "Do you know what an awkward position you put me in!"

"Come on Linda, you want her out your life don't you?" Martin said seconds before Michael came back in

"Sorry about that" he said then looked at Linda "So you found that Zac's grades had magically increased?"

Linda sighed "Yes...Yeah I found it quite odd because surely he couldn't have got 100% in his science when he's struggling in all his other subjects"

"Someone must have changed it..." Martin said

"Well there's only me and Sian who can input and change information for science grades..." Michael said

"Well you obviously didn't do it so..." Martin said

"Come to think of it...I remember a while back, Sian was complaining to me about Jez and about how he even asked her to change Zac's results in science" Michael said "But that was when they didn't get along, but now they do, what if he asked her again..."

"It sounds pretty clear to me" Martin said "Don't you think Linda?"

Linda who had been keeping quiet and just staring at the floor looked up at them both and said "Yeah, it sounds pretty obvious..."

"Right...I'm going to have a word with her" Michael said walking out the office

Linda gave a guilty look to Martin "I can't believe I've just lied to him, what if he finds out we've been lying Martin"

Martin put his hand on Linda's "He won't, I promise"

Linda moved her hand and got up from the chair she had been sat on "Yeah well, he better not do Martin!"

"So did you change his grades Sian?" Michael said to Sian who had been discussing the situation with her

"No! Of course I didn't, I can't believe you'd even ask Michael" Sian said angrily

"Then how's it been changed" Michael said

"I don't know!" Sian began to think through things "Michael...I saw you only an hour ago, why didn't you talk to me about it then"

"Because I've only just been told" Michael said

"Told?" Sian paused then the pieces started to click together "Linda?"

"Does it really matter who told me, it matters more about who did it!" Michael said

"What has she done to you Michael" Sian said shaking her head "Are you totally clueless its obvious this is just another one of Linda's psychotic schemes to hurt me!"

"Don't drag Linda in to this, it's nothing to do with her!" Michael said

"Michael it's got everything to do with her!" Sian said angrily "Have you forgot all the evil games she plays with people! Michael you need to get rid!"

This got Michael really angry, he loved Linda, she had change, she promised that she'd never lie or play stupid games again, he trusted her and now Sian was trying to mess his head up. "Your fired..." Michael muttered interrupting Sian's rant

Sian went silent "What..." She said shocked

"I want you to leave! It's obvious it was you who did it as your trying to turn me against Linda so you can blame her for what you did" Michael said angrily

"No Michael I..." Sian stuttered

"Get out..." Michael said

"Your playing right in to her hands!" Sian said before picking up her bag and walking out the door

Linda was on playground duty and watched as Sian walked out the main entrance.

Sian saw Linda's face and boiled with anger "Well this is a new one Linda! How long did it take for you think this scheme up!"

"I don't know what your talking about" Linda said avoiding eye contact with her

"You evil psycho!" Sian said slapping her hardly across the face

"Sian?" Jez said as he had just approached the playground

Sian broke down in to tears "Michael's sacked me"

"What...Why?" Jez said putting an arm around her

"Because of the spiteful lies she's made up!" she shouted towards Linda, who had one bright red cheek.

"Why do you always have to spoil things Linda!" Jez shouted at Linda

"Hey! What's going on!" Michael shouted coming from the entrance

Jez looked at Michael and punched him bursting his lip

"Jez! You've just made a big mistake" Michael said wiping his blood stained lip

"I don't care! I quit anyway" Jez said "Don't think you can just fire Sian because of a couple of lies that that bunny boiler tells you, I'm gonna be at Sians side fighting her corner all the way" Jez said then walked towards Sian putting his arm round her whilst they both walked to the car

Linda sighed with guilt, whilst in the corner of the playground Martin stood watching, with a victorious look on his face.


	35. Part 35

"What are we gonna do Jez?" Sian said that night, sat on the couch worrying

Jez came in with another wine bottle and filled up her glass "Stop worrying, this is not your fault, that cow will get whats coming to her..."

"I hope so..." Sian said

Jez sat next to her and put his arms around her "We'll sort this" He kissed her forehead "Trust me"

The next day Tom came into the office for the morning meeting "Where's Sian?"

"She's sacked" Michael said

Tom laughed thinking it was a joke then saw Michaels face "Mate, please tell me you're not being serious"

"She changed Zac's grades and she constantly on my case about Linda...She's unprofessional" Michael said

"That doesn't sound like Sian" Tom said raising his eyebrows

"Well, it's true" Michael said

"Happy?" Martin said walking in to Linda's office

"What..." Linda said irritated

"Are you happier now Sians gone" Martin said sitting down

"Can we just drop this Martin..." Linda said then stood up "I've got to get to my lesson..."

"Me to" He said opening the door but then stopped "Oh and Linda.."

"What?" Linda said

"The stuff with Sian...You owe me one" He said giving a sly wink before walking out

Linda shivered, she knew this wouldn't end well.

As Martin was walking down the corridor Michael walked towards him "Martin, can I have a word" He said "In my office?"

When they arrived at the office Michael pointed at a seat in front of his desk and Martin sat down

"Whats this about mate?" Martin asked

Michael sat down behind his desk and turned his laptop around so Martin could see it "Lets watch this first...mate"

Michael pressed play and a CCTV video came on of Martin on Sians computer.

Michael stopped the video "What were you doing in Sian's office? Or more to the point why did you change Zac's grades to get Sian fired?"

Martin hesitated trying to conjure up a plan in his twisted mind "It was Linda..."

"What do you mean it was Linda you were caught red handed you idiot!" Michael said angrily

"Linda paid me to do it..." Martin said giving a small smile "It was her who wanted Sian gone"


	36. Part 36

"What?" Michael said shocked

"Linda paid me to do it..." Martin said

"And if this is true, which I strongly doubt, why would you do this anyway surely you'd know what a big risk this was" Michael said

"Michael..I don't know how to tell you this mate, but me and Linda have been sleeping together behind your back ever since I came here..."

Michael boiled with anger and punched Martin in the face and angrily stormed out of his office looking for Linda

"What's wrong?" Christine asked noticing Michael storming down the corridor

"Where's Linda?" Michael asked

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you she's just gone home because Katie wasn't well" Christine said

Michael had to wait till the end of the day, not being able to concentrate with the frustration he had rung Sian up to apologize and tell her and Jez that they could come back to work, when the bell rung for the end of the day he quickly got up from his desk and ran to his car as Tom had promised to lock up.

"Linda?" Michael called walking into their large, but cosy, house.

"In here" Linda shouted from the kitchen

"Linda we need to talk..." Michael began as he walked in to the kitchen

"Can it wait, I've been cooking us dinner" Linda said as she cooked the food

"No...it can't wait" Michael said

"Okay.." Linda said "Whats up darling?"

Linda went to kiss him but he moved away

"Michael...What's wrong" Linda said getting worried

"You..." Michael said "I can't believe I was so stupid believing that you could actually change"

"What?" Linda said confused

"You promised me that you wouldn't stir trouble again, but you did, like you always do!" Michael said angirly

"Michael...What are you going on about" Linda said

"Linda, you can drop the act! Martin told me about you paying him to change Zac's grades so you could get Sian fired"

"Michael, he's lying.." Linda said shocked

"Why is it that it's always everyone that's lying except you!" Michael said "And when I thought that was bad enough just to top it off he told me how you two had been sleeping together...Linda were supposed to be getting married!"

"Michael that's not true!" Linda said "None of it is true, Michael you've got to believe me, he's making it up"

"Please Linda just stop it..." Michael said "Stop lying...just get out.."

"No...Michael..." Linda began

"Linda please just leave me alone!" Michael said

"Fine..." Linda said angrily storming out and slamming the door waking Katie up.

Linda headed straight to the pub, how could Michael have done this to her, how could he of believed Martin.

A few hours later after many drinks Linda saw someone approach her table

"What the hell do you want" She said angrily

"Let me get you a top up..." Martin said grabbing her glass out of her hand


	37. Part 37

Martin smiled as Linda got drunker and drunker.

"Why did you tell Michael we were sleeping together.." Linda said angrily

"I didn't.." Martin said "I don't know where he got that idea from"

"Well he's kicked me out!" Linda said and began crying "Why is he being like this"

"Why don't you stay at mine tonight" Martin said

"No..no I'll find somewere" Linda said

"In this state? No it's fine I've got a spare room and then you can talk to Michael in the morning okay?" Martin said in a fake sounding nice voice

When Linda arrived at Martins she sat on the couch clutching her head

"Here...Sober up a bit" Martin said passing her a cup of tea

"No, lets have a proper drink!" Linda said getting up "You said you've got a wine cellar didn't you"

"Yes...A small one" Martin said

"Come on then...Show me the way" Linda said

When they were in the cellar and Linda was looking through wine Martin put his hand on her arm

"Leave it..." He said

"What?" Linda said

"Why don't we just skip the wine and go upstairs.." He said leaning in to kiss her

"What do you think your doing" Linda said stepping back and then she began walking back up the stairs "This was a bad idea...I need to go"

"Linda!" Martin shouted running after her "What are you doing"

"I'm going Martin I'll stay in a hotel or something.." Linda said

"Please don't go..." he said grabbing her arm "Just stay please Linda"

"Get off me!" She said as he held on to her arm tighter

"Please Linda, I love you..." He said

"Why would you think that I'd ever love you! Your sad and pathetic and you know what...I hate you, I only came here because I was drunk but you know what I think I'm sobering up!" Linda said angrily

The veins throbbed in Martins forehead, his body filled with anger and rage ready to burst out.

"You ungrateful *****!" He said grabbing her arm even tighter then pushing it away with such a force she tumbled rapidly down the stairs

_She lay with blood trickling down her forehead. She didn't move, she just lay there on the cold damp cellar floor._

Martin slowly walked towards her checking she was still breathing as she had fell quite a distance and was now motionless.

_She was still breathing, just._

He smiled and pushed her hair back "It's okay Linda, you're in safe hands" he kissed her head then walked back up the stairs and looked at her for a while

"You shouldn't have crossed me like that Linda" he said looking at her motionless body "You know I always win"

He then closed the cellar door and locked it, then went upstairs to bed like nothing had ever happened.


	38. Part 38

"Morning" Martin said coming in to the staff room

"Have you seen Linda?" Michael asked him

"No...Why whats happened" Martin said

"Last Friday after you told me about Linda..." Michael tried to contain his fury at the thought of it "We argued and I told her to go and she's not come back.."

"Well I've not heard from her" Martin said

Later on Michael was sorting through his paper work but was unable with the worry

"Whats up?" Sian said sat at the table

"Linda...I don't know where she is" Michael said putting his head in his hands "We had an argument"

"What about...Her getting me fired?" Sian said

"Martin told me Linda paid him to change Zac's grades and they said they'd been sleeping together..."

"Her setting me up I get that but them sleeping together...Surely that can't be true" Sian said "What did she say about it"

"She denied it.." Michael said

"Look Michael I don't like Linda, we will never get on but I do understand something...She loves you, think of all the stuff she went through to be with you, she wouldn't throw it away for someone like Martin"

"Do you think?" Michael said

"And if she was going to cheat on you I don't think it would be with Martin...From what I can see she doesn't even like him, she looks at him the same way as she looks at me but he's like always around her"

"Do you think he made it up..." Michael said

"Yeah, I think he has feelings for her so he's trying to cause trouble between you both" Sian said

"I'm going to talk to him" Michael said

"Hi..." Martin said when Michael entered his room

"When did you and Linda actually sleep together Martin because when she wasn't in school she was always at home, with me" Michael said

"The store room was quite handy" Martin smirked

"Stop lying Martin" Michael said "I know Linda wouldn't cheat on me, would she Martin?"

Martin stayed silent

"I knew it...You lied because you've got a thing for Linda" Michael said "Linda didn't pay you to change Zac's grades either did she?"

"She went along with it when I told you!" Martin said

"Because she had no choice!" Michael said "Do you know were she is"

"No, why would she come to me!" Martin said

"If I find out you know something...I'll kill you" Michael said angrily then walked out

Meanwhile Linda was still lay on the cellar floor. Her eye lids twitched and slowly fluttered open as she slowly began to regain conscientiousness. Her whole body ached.

"Michael?" She said confused looking round the dark room unaware of were she was, then she remembered Martin pushing her down the stairs, she sat up filled with fear.

A bright light emerged as the cellar door opened and a figure appeared. It was Martin.

Linda ran towards the door but Martin grabbed her arm "No Linda"

"Please I need to go" Linda said

"You can't leave me Linda, not again" Martin said

"That was years ago Martin, move on!" Linda said angrily

"Linda were going to start again, we can be happy!" He said

"No Martin! I am happy, I've got a family and I need to get back home to them please Martin I need to see Katie"

"Sorry Linda but your staying here...With me" Martin said

"No..." Linda said punching him in the chest and tried to get away but he grabbed her and punched her in the face.

Fury filled Martin and he carried on punching her in the face, in the rib, every were, causing her to fall to the floor.

"He's got everything Linda! He's not having you as well!" He said angrily and went out locking the cellar door again

Back at school Michael noticed Martin had gone

"Have you seen Martin" Michael said to Tom

"No why..." Tom said

"Linda's gone and I think he knows were she is" Michael said

"I saw Linda on Friday, she was having a drink with Martin in the pub" Tom said

"Why would she be having a drink with him" Michael said worrying

"Lets go round to his house see if their there" Tom said

"Okay, I'll drive" Michael said

Martin was in the kitchen clutching a box of matches, he looked at the counter were he had put a big bottle of petrol there deciding whether to go along with his plan.

Michael and Tom pulled up next to Martins house in Michael's car

"I still don't get why Linda would..." Michael began to say

_BANG_

Michael and Tom watched as the door blew off and smoke emerged from the house

"Call the fire department! And get an ambulance as well!" Michael said "I'm going in there"

"Wait...You don't know she's in there mate what if this is just some trick!" Tom said

"I'll take my chances!" Michael said running toward the burning house


	39. Part 39

Linda stood in shock. She ran out out the cellar as the cellar door has been blown off from the explosion. Fire was all around the house and she tried to run but it hurt her as she was in pain from her injuries. She saw nothing but a sea of smoke she ducked down trying not to inhale to much smoke.

"Linda!" Michael shouted coughing with the smoke.  
Linda stopped, she was sure she heard her name, she started to run thinking it was Martin and then tripped over something on the floor falling.

_Linda lay on the floor trying to get up but didn't have the strength to_

"Linda!" Michael said looking round unable to see anything with the smoke

"Michael..." Martin said walking from the cellar

"Were is she!" Michael screamed at him

"She was in the celllar but I just looked at she's escaped...She could be anywere, probably dead" Martin said smiling

"You.." Michael lashed out punching him

After several punches from Michael, Martin managed to push him away

"You can punch me all you want it doesn't take away the fact that I won Michael!" Martin said smirking with blood coming from his lip "Just think Linda's little body will probably be burning by now and it's all your fault you pushed her away!"

"I'll push you away.." Michael said pushing him so hard he fell into a mass of flames and didn't get up

Michael ran to carry on looking for Linda.

_He knew that she had lost her, it was his fault, if only he'd have believed her and not Martin_

Michael fell to his knees, he couldn't imagine life without Linda, he needed to find her, she had to be alive.

He noticed a small women in the corner lay down.

"Linda!" He shouted towards her, coughing as he had inhaled a lot of smoke "Stay with me, please Linda"

He picked her up and carried her out the building just as a the fire brigade came along with an ambulance

"Oh thank god mate!" Tom said

The ambulance man ran towards Michael "Is she breathing?"

"I don't know" Michael said holding Linda's wrist trying to feel for a pulse, he couldn't feel anything.


	40. Part 40

_The ambulance man ran towards Michael "Is she breathing?"_

"I don't know" Michael said holding Linda's wrist trying to feel for a pulse, he couldn't feel anything.

The ambulance people took Linda from Michael

"Just let them do there job" Tom said to him

"She's breathing!" One of the ambulance people shouted from the van

"Thank god.." Michael said

"Were going to take her to the hospital" The ambulance people said "Do you want to come in with her"

"Yeah...Yes please" He said getting in "Tom you get back to school and tell the staff whats gone on"

"Are you sure you'll be alright"Tom said "Ring me and tell me whats happening"

"Okay" Michael said

In the ambulance Michael held on to Linda's hand tightly, he looked at the large breathing mask on Linda's small face

"I'm so sorry" Michael said with more tears coming down his face

Once Michael had been checked over in the hospital, because he inhaled a lot of smoke, he went and sat next to Linda wishing for her to open her eyes and for this nightmare to all go away

Back at school Tom had told the staff of what had gone on

"I can't believe it..." Sian said

"How's Linda" Christine asked

"She's still alive but I don't know how she's doing" Tom said "Michael said he'd ring me if there was any changes"

"I'll go and check on Katie I don't think Michael fed her" Sian said going to see Katie

Jez came in to see Sian feeding Katie

"You'd make a good mother Sian" Jez said

"I hope I made this milk right, god help me if I can make formulas in science but not being able to follow the instructions on the back of the baby formula box" Sian laughed "Maybe one day we could..."

"What have a baby?" Jez said shocked "But I thought you didn't want to"

"That's when I was confused and I didn't know what I wanted but Jez I think I want to" Sian smiled

Jez gave a big smile.

"I hope Linda wakes up..." Sian said "She may be a cow at the best of times but she is a good mum, I never thought she would be maternal at all but she does love Katie"

It was now 11:00 and Michael was still holding tightly on Linda's hand.

All he felt was worry it filled his body and made him feel sick.

_What if Linda never awoke, what if Martin had won._

A loud cough filled the room, it wasn't Michael, Michael looked over to Linda to see her with her eyes open

"Linda!" Michael said

Linda took off her breathing mask "Where's Martin" she said panicking

"It's alright Linda he's dead, the police found his body" Michael said stroking her hair "It's over Linda"

"I'm sorry Michael, I shouldn't have gone with his plan about Sian but if I hadn't have done I thought he would have turned it round on me and I thought that.." Linda began

Michael interrupted her "Sh...Linda it's okay it's me who should be apologizing, I'm sorry I believed Martin and not you, once Sian spoke to me I realised that you wouldn't sleep with anyone else...I should have believed you"

"Sian?" Linda said confused

"She was fighting your corner.. surprisingly, she convinced me that you'd never sleep with someone else" Michael said

"We should stop all this arguing..." Linda said

"Good" Michael smiled "She took Katie to my mums as well"

"Thats good" Linda said

"You had me scared Linda.." Michael said "I thought I was going to lose you"

"Do you really think I'd let someone like Martin get rid of me that easily" Linda smiled "I'm not going any where"

"I love you so much Linda, we need to start organizing this wedding!" He smiled kissing her gently on the lips then putting her oxygen mask back on her "But first you need to get better,"

Linda held on to Michael's hand tightly.


	41. Part 41

_The alarm at the side of Michael and Linda's bed went off_

Michael slowly opened his eyes and moved his arm from around Linda's waist to look at his watch

_6:00_

He began to get up then Linda put her arm on his stopping him "Don't even try jumping in that shower I'm going in first!"

"Your not going in today are you" Michael said

"My year 11's are doing their exams next week! I need them to be prepared" Linda said

"You should be resting you suffered really bad injuries" Michael said stroking her cheek

"It was just a bit of smoke.." Linda said "And I've been off for a week that's more than enough!"

"Linda you were in a really bad state! You still don't look right" Michael said

"Thanks!" Linda laughed hitting him with a pillow

"No, I didn't mean it like that" Michael laughed "Aw, you know your beautiful" he said kissing her.

"Morning!" Linda said walking in to the staff room

"Linda, should you be back so soon!" Christine said

"I'm fine" Linda smiled

"Here's a cuppa" Nikki said smiling handing her a cup of tea

Linda sat down and chatted with Nikki and Christine till the bell went.

"Got to get to my lesson" Christine said getting up "See you later and take it easy!"

"Me to" Nikki said drinking the last of her coffee then going

"I'm on a free, better get on with some marking, see you later" Linda smiled

The staff room was then empty apart from Linda who was about to get her marking out but then spotted her magazine in her bag and had a read of that instead.

Sian came in and sat down just as Linda went to make another cup of tea.

"Want a drink?" Linda asked

Sian paused confused that Linda was talking to her "Urm...Yeah thanks, a black coffee please.."

Linda made the drinks then sat down next to Sian "I wanted to apologize..." Linda said handing Sian her coffee "I should have never gone along with Martin's plan he just..."

Sian interpreted her "Its fine" Sian smiled "Martin came to cause trouble Linda, lets not let him win and argue over what he caused, yeah?"

Linda was a bit shocked over how nice Sian was being to her "Yeah.."

"I can't believe what Martin did to you..." Sian said

"I don't want to be like him Sian.." Linda said deep in thought

"What?" Sian said confused

Linda rolled her eyes as she hated opening up to people, especially Sian who she had never got on with "He wanted us to be together and when I rejected him he went mental and tried to kill me, that's just like what I did to Michael..." Linda said with a tear coming down her cheek "I just really don't want to be like him Sian"

"Your not like him, Michael messed around with you a bit, I know because he did that to me as well because he didn't know what he wanted...But when you..it was a spare of the moment thing, a mistake, but Martin plotted and made scheme's and didn't show any remorse. Linda your nothing like him and I never thought I'd hear my self say this but I think you and Michael are right for each other in a funny sort of way, he loves you and Katie and you should just enjoy your family instead of worrying about things that don't matter, Martin's dead, get on with your life Linda, don't let him stop you"

Linda smiled wiping her eyes "I never thought this would ever happen"

"I know, I always thought you were an evil cow but it's all a front isn't it" Sian smiled

"I guess I just get a bit to defensive" Linda said

"A bit?" Sian said laughing

Linda laughed "Okay a lot..." Linda smiled "Lets just stop all this childish arguing and being spiteful stuff Sian"

"Good idea" Sian smiled

"So how's things with you and Jez" Linda smiled

"Don't say anything but...We've been trying for a baby" Sian said

"Really, don't let Jez put the baby in to a baby grow!" Linda laughed "Men and baby grows! Michael always does all the buttons up wrong so then I have to re do it all!"

Sian laughed "I'm scared though...What do I know about babies"

"I was scared, but it's alright you know, once you get used to it and you've got Jez and it's not like your not used to being a mother your practically a mother to Zac and Maddi, you'll be fine" Linda smiled

"I hope so" Sian smiled

_The bell rung_

"Right I better get to my lesson" Linda said smiling

"Me to" Sian said "See you later Linda...And thanks"

Linda went to Matt's room as Matt wanted to try mixing English with Drama again

"Sorry I'm late" Linda said to Matt "Right Blood Brothers..." Linda said smiling at the class


	42. Part 42

"How's everything going then" Lorraine said sat in Michael's office, looking through some grades in the morning meeting before school started.

"Great" Michael said

"The grades have been increasing a lot recently" Sian said

"Sorry I'm late, I was doing a morning revision session with Linda and Christine for the year 11's exam today" Tom said walking in to the office "Hi Lorraine"

"Hi, we were just talking grade progression.." Lorraine said

Tom looked at the grades and then shook his head "But what about the other kids in the lower sets, my bottom set in year 10 are really struggling"

Lorraine raised her eyebrow "Well that needs sorting then. We need to make sure we get the best out of everyone of these kids!"

"We will do" Michael said

"Couldn't we do something to make lessons a bit more interesting" Sian said

"We've started a bit of mixing drama and English with the lower school maybe we could do it with the upper years as well?" Tom said

"Is it successful?" Michael asked

"Well I haven't done it but Linda has with some of her sets and she said the kids are getting a lot from it and understanding a lot more" Tom said

"Good lets try out that then" Lorraine said

*The bell rung*

"Right I better get to my revision class" Tom said

"I've got a Science lesson as well" Sian said "See you later Lorraine"

"And remember the examiner wants you to give clear points, don't blab on about.." Linda began to say but the Michael knocked on the door "I'll be one minute!" She said to the class stepping outside

"Sorry I forgot about the revision sessions I just came to ask you has Tom talked to you about doing mixed Drama and English for the lower sets in the higher years?" Michael asked

"No, good idea though it seems to be working well..." Linda looked back at her class "Can we talk about this later I really need to get back to my class"

"Yeah sure" Michael smiled "What times their exam?"

"11:30" Linda said "I think they'll do good though they seem to know their stuff"

_11:20_

Linda and a few other English teachers were stood outside the hall as the pupils went in

"Good luck" She said to Rhiannon and Jade as they walked in to the exam

"I hope they do alright" Christine said

"Me to" Linda said as the final pupils went in

At the end of the day Linda was just about to go when she remembered some coursework she needed to mark, she lifted the pile of coursework off her desk then saw a note underneath it

_Don't worry about the Sian thing,  
Nobody will find out  
Martin xx_

He must have left it there on her desk after they lied about Sian. A tear rolled down her cheek, she just wanted all traces of Martin to go away.

"Are you ready to go?" Michael said popping his head round the door holding Katie

"Just a minute" Linda said with her back facing him trying to quickly wipe away the tears.

Michael could tell just from her voice though that something wasn't right  
"Linda, what's wrong?" He asked her

She turned around "I want him to go away Michael, I just want him to get out of our life"

"What..Your not making any sense..." Michael said but then noticed the note on her desk "Linda..He can't hurt you anymore, he's gone"

"Michael he's every were" Linda said her eyes flooding with tears "Its like I can never get rid of him"

"Linda he's dead, we can get on with our life" Michael said

Katie started to cry

"Give her to me" Linda said drying her eyes as Michael passed Katie to her

"It's going to be okay.." He said putting his arms around them both

Linda stroked Katie's hair as Katie snuggled into her and stopped crying "I can't stay here Michael...He's every were"

Michael moved his arms away from her "What?"

"I want to move Michael away from here, away from him" Linda said

"Linda we can't just..." Michael began to say


	43. Part 43

_"I want to move Michael away from here, away from him" Linda said_

"Linda we can't just..." Michael began to say

"We can't just move away" Michael continued

"Why not, we can make a fresh start...Waterloo Road, it just holds so many bad memories" Linda said sitting down with Katie "What about when I ran you over Michael that still hangs over me!"

"Linda we left all that behind when we moved to Scotland" Michael said

"It's still the same environment, the same people" Linda said "We could start over at a new school, were nobody knows us and we could..."

"Linda your not thinking straight" Michael said interrupting her

"I am Michael" Linda said

"Linda I have a duty to this school, I don't break my promises Linda" Michael said

"Well you have a duty to your family as well Michael, and I recall you breaking promised to me many times!" Linda said standing up "Sort out your priorities Michael" she then opened the door "...before it's to late" and then she walked out holding Katie tightly

Michael put his head in his hands and then went after her but she was gone.

When he got home he saw her sitting on the couch and Katie was crawling on the floor.

He sat next to her and put his arms around her she stayed still for a minute but then snuggled in to his chest

"I'm sorry, I know you can't leave Waterloo Road" Linda said "I don't know why I'm still scared of Martin, he's dead, I'm being stupid aren't I.."

"No, I get what you mean there had been bad memorys there but think of all the good memories as well, like Katie and us getting together" Michael said stroking her hair

"I'm sorry for being so moody" Linda said resting her head on his lap "I'm just tired..."

"I'll go and make some tea" Michael said putting a cushion under her head as he got up

He picked Katie up "What would you like for tea"

Mean while Sian was eating her tea with Zac and Maddi unaware of were Jez had got to as he said he was just nipping out for something.

"Hows your exams going Maddi?" Sian asked

"Good, thanks" Maddi said "I'm going out tonight, I won't be back to late"

"Okay, just don't forget your key this time" Sian smiled

When Sian was washing the dishes Jez came in

"Sorry traffic" Jez said

"Your tea's in the oven" Sian said

"Thanks" Jez said kissing her on the cheek

"So what did you go out for" Sian said

"Well we've been trying for a bit now" Jez said pulling out a pregnancy test from a bag

"What else have you got in there.." Sian said

"Well, I felt lucky so I bought a blue little babygrow if its a boy and pink if its a girl but you won't find out until after the test.." Jez said

"Jez, you can't find out the babies gender from a pregnancy test" Sian said laughing

"Can you not? Oh I thought you could find out everything from them these days..." Jez said "Well go on then.."

Sian stood in the bathroom waiting to see the results.

She looked at the pregnancy test, she saw the result, she was unsure of how to feel.

Linda had just woken up from falling to sleep on the couch, she walked into the kitchen to see Michael cooking.

"That smells nice" Linda said

"I've only just started cooking because I give Katie her tea first then I bathed her, she's gone to sleep now, I think she was tired as well" Michael said kissing Linda on the head "I've just run you a bath as well, why don't you get in there before your tea"

"Thanks Michael" She said hugging him "I don't even know why your being so nice to me I've been a cow to you today"

"Because I love you" He said kissing her "Go on, get in the bath before it goes cold"

"Okay, maybe after our tea we should.." Linda smiled "..Have an early night" She said raising her eyebrow

"Good plan" Michael laughed


	44. Part 44

Sian stepped out the bathroom and walked downstairs

"Well...Are you pregnant?" Jez said nervously

"Yeah..." Sian said "Are you sure we can do this Jez"

Jez's face broke out into a big smile "Of course we can do it!" he said putting his arms around her

Jez kissed her head making all her fears go away. Sian smiled "I can't believe you thought a pregnancy test could tell you the gender of the baby.."

The next day, Michael walked into Linda's office

"I was wondering if you wanted me to book a table at that restaurant tonight?" Michael asked

"Sorry, I'm busy" Linda smiled

"Busy?" Michael smiled "Doing what?"

"Well if were going to be getting married I need a dress" Linda smiled kissing him

"Right so were going to start organizing this wedding then" Michael smiled

"Yeah I think it's about time" Linda smiled "Nikki and Christine are going to come and help me pick the perfect wedding dress

Michael reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his credit card "Spoil yourself" he laughed kissing her on the nose before going back to his office

Linda walked out of her office towards the staff room when she saw the new boy and Ryan Dean talking in the corner looking quite shifty.

"What are you boys up to?" Linda said sharply

"Nothing Miss" Ryan said

"Whats your name?" Linda said to the other boy

"Leon Davis.." He said, then accidentally dropped something

Ryan went to grab it but then Linda put her heel on it "Don't even try it.." She picked it up "Drugs!" She said angrily "Mr Byrne's office. NOW!"

"I won't tolerate drugs in this school!" Michael shouted angrily to the boys "Who brought it in!"

Leon sighed "It was me sir..."

"Right. Miss Radleigh will you take Ryan to the cooler why I have a chat with Leon"

"Of course" she smiled then raised her eyebrows at Ryan "Come on.."

"It's your first week here!" Michael said angrily "You can't use the school as a place for drug dealing!"

"I'm sorry sir, I just don't know what else to do.." Leon said putting his head in his hands

"What do you mean?" Michael said

"Mum needs the money, thats why I do it, we'd be on the streets other wise" Leon said

"Your mum shouldn't rely on you! Does she not have a job herself" Michael said

"She did do but then she got ill and we lost the house and had to move to this horrible council flat..." Leon said "I didn't drop them drugs in front of Miss Radleigh by accident sir.."

"What.." Michael said as he was really confused

"I wanted her to take me to you" Leon said "Mum...She's got cancer, she's gonna die, she said she never needed my dad because we had each other but she wants me to find him, so she'll know I'm safe when she's not here anymore" Leon's eyes flooded with tears "Thats why I need your help sir, my dad, he's your brother"

"What.." Michael said

"I'm your nephew" Leon said


	45. Part 45

_"I'm your nephew" Leon said_

"Your Alex's son?" Michael said rubbing his head confused

"Yeah, sir I want to see him, will you tell him I've been asking for him and about mum" Leon asked with desperation in his voice

"I'm sorry, but I've not seen Alex since I was 13.." Michael said

"No...But you must have heard from him" Leon said

Michael shaked his head "Im sorry"

"It's fine.." Leon said wiping his eyes with the back of his hands "Thanks sir" Leon said going out of the office

"Wait..Leon" Michael said but he was gone

"What did he have to say for himself" Linda said coming in to Michael's office

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you.." Michael said shaking his head then explained to Linda what had just happened.

After he'd told Linda he went to the lesson that Leon was meant to be in

"No Leon?" He asked Chalky

"He went home sir" Rihannon said

"Right, thanks Rihannon" Michael said

Michael entered his office "Have you got Leon Davis's mobile number Janeece?"

"Yeah, just a minute" Janeece said finding it "Here it is..."

"Leon, were are you?" Michael asked

When they arrived home Jez and Sian were debating whether or not it was the right time to tell Zac and Maddi.

"I think we should wait a bit" Sian said

"Yeah but aren't you really excited to tell them" Jez said happily

"Yeah of course I am but I don't want to jinx it" Sian said

"Come on you don't believe in all that stuff your in to science and all that you know its not true" Jez smiled

"I know..Go on then go and get them!" Sian laughed

"Kids!" Jez shouted

Meanwhile Michael arrived at the hospital and found Leon sitting on a plastic chair in the corridor and sat next to him

"Are you alright?" Michael asked

"I'm sorry for going off like that sir it's just one of my mum's friends popped round to see her and she was in a really bad state so she took her to the hospital, the doctors said to expect the worst.." Leon said with a tear rolling down his cheek

Michael put an arm round him patting him on the back "Why don't you go in and see her"

"I thought it'd be best if I stayed out here and let her sleep, I just thought she might feel better then, she always feels better after a sleep.." Leon said choking on his words as his throat was to tight from trying to hold back tears that came flooding form his eyes anyway "I knew this was going to happen sir but not so soon, I can't lose her yet"

"Go in, she will want to see you" Michael said reassuringly

"Will you come in with me sir?" Leon asked

"Yeah, of course, if thats what you want" Michael said

"How are you doing mum" Leon asked although he knew his mum was to weak to answer

"I'm Michael, I'm Alex's brother" Michael said "Leon's uncle"

A slight smile appeared on her face and she whispered "Look after him"

Michael nodded "I will"

Machine's started to beep in the room and a doctor entered the room

"Come on" Michael said leading him out the room

"What is it?" Maddi asked Jez and Sian

"Yeah what did you shout us for?" Zac asked

"We've got something to tell you!" Jez said excitedly

"What?" Maddi asked

"I'm pregnant" Sian smiled

"I'm home!" Linda said coming home from shopping quickly putting her wedding dress in the wardrobe upstairs so Michael couldn't see it

She entered the living room and saw Michael talking with Leon

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" Linda said

"It's okay, can we have a word, in the kitchen?" Michael asked

"So whats happening?" Linda asked once they got in the kitchen

"His mums died so I said he could stay in our spare room until we find him some were else to go" Michael said "I'm sorry I didn't ask you it's just he's got know were else to go"

"No, no it's alright honestly, I mean you are family aren't you" Linda smiled

"Were's Katie?" Michael asked

"I dropped her off at your mums whilst went wedding dress shopping!" Linda smiled "Eric said he'll bring her back"

"Good, did you find a dress then?" Michael smiled

"Yeah, and these really nice shoes" Linda laughed

"Good" Michael said kissing her

They were interrupted by a knock on the front door

"Oh that must be Eric" Linda said going to get the door "Thanks Eric" she said getting Katie

"Anne said you must come for dinner soon by the way" Eric laughed

"We will do" Linda smiled "Do you want to come in for a drink?"

"No I better be getting back I think Anne's put the tea on, I'll see you later" Eric said

"You didn't mention anything to Eric did you about Leon?" Michael said

"No, but we should, won't your mum know were Alex is?" Linda asked

"I can't tell mum" Michael said

"You know more than your letting on don't you" Linda said curiously

"Alex, he got in to this wrong crowd and he went to prison when he was 18, I didn't know for how long or even what he'd done, mum wouldn't tell me anything I was only 13, but he was never mentioned again and that was that, were never going to find him" Michael said shaking his head

"Well he can't have been in prison for that long because he got Leon's mum pregnant, so maybe what he did wasn't that bad" Linda said

"I don't know but I still wouldn't feel safe leaving Leon with Alex even if we did find him" Michael worried

Leon came from the living room and looked at Katie in Linda's arms

"Aw, she's cute" He smiled "Is she like my cousin then?"

"Yeah" Linda smiled putting Katie down "Why don't you go in there and play with her why I put tea on"

"Okay, thanks" Leon smiled

"Do you not think Leon has a right to know that this man he is relying to come and rescue him is not what he's expecting" Linda said

"He's 15 and his mum's just died, I think it can wait for a bit" Michael said


	46. Part 46

It had been a week since Leon's mum had died and Leon was still staying with Michael and Linda. Linda woke up in the middle of the night as she heard Katie crying she went downstairs with Katie cuddling her up in her blanket and was going to make her a bottle and then they could both snuggle down on the couch and watch some tv until Katie fell asleep, as they normally did when Katie woke up in the middle of the night but Linda jumped as she saw someone sat on the couch.

"Leon!" Linda said "You nearly gave me a heart attack, what are you doing up its 3 in the morning"

"Sorry, I couldn't get to sleep" Leon said

Linda out Katie on the couch next to Leon whilst she made her a drink

When she came back she saw Katie playing with Leon, giggling as he pulled face at her.

"She likes you" Linda smiled giving Katie her bottle and passing Leon a cup of tea

They both chatted until Katie fell to sleep and then Linda put her to bed, when she came back downstairs she noticed Leon looked a bit shaky

"Leon are you okay?" Linda said concerned

"I just need my tablets" He said scratching his neck nervously "I'll just go and take one"

He came down and sat down

"What's wrong Leon" Linda said

"I've got bipolar..But I can control it I just forgot to take my tablets" Leon said

"Okay," Linda smiled then noticed how stiff and uncomfortable he still looked and pulled him in to a hug

Leon relaxed in Linda's arms not feeling safe for a long time

The next day Michael woke up to Linda making breakfast

"Morning" He said wrapping his arms around her waist for behind

"Good morning" she smiled kissing his cheek

"What are you cooking" Michael said

"Just bacon" Linda said "Want some?"

"As long as it's not black this time" Michael laughed

"What's that supposed to mean!" Linda said

"My bacon was practically ashes last time" Michael laughed

"Shut up!" Linda said hitting him with the tea towel

"Do you want to do anything today whilst its a Saturday" Michael smiled

"Lets just stay in I'm to tired to be going out" Linda said "I was up all last night having a chat with Leon, did he tell you about his bipolar"

"No.." Michael said

"He said he's alright as long as he takes his tablets" Linda said

"Right.." Michael said then stopped talking as Leon came in "Morning, want some bacon?"

"Yeah, thanks" Leon said then went in the living room to watch tv

"Look Michael I think you should tell your mum about Leon, I'm sure she'd love to know she's got a grandson" Linda smiled

"No, I don't want to bring up all the stuff with Alex, not yet let's just wait a bit, find the right time" Michael said

"What's the point in waiting" Linda said shaking her head at him "Any way have you not got any way of contacting Alex, you never know she might have some contacts details for him!"

"I doubt it she's never mentioned him since he went to prison" Michael said

"Why don't you go and watch some tv with Leon I'll bring your breakfast in" Linda smiled

"Okay, thanks" Michael said going in the living room

Linda knew Michael's mum needed to be told about this, maybe she could help.

She grabbed her phone and dialed the number

_It was ringing_

"Hello?" Anne said

"Hi Anne, it's Linda" Linda said "Look Michael didn't want to tell you yet because he was scared of bringing up all the past and upsetting you but..."


	47. Part 47

_"Hi Anne, it's Linda" Linda said "Look Michael didn't want to tell you yet because he was scared of bringing up all the past and upsetting you but..."_

"But...Alex's son, Leon, he's staying with us" Linda said

Anne said nothing.

"Anne?" Linda said

"Sorry..It's just..Alex, my Alex?" Anne stuttered

"Yeah" Linda replied

"He's got a son, I've got a grandson.." Anne said

"Yes" Linda said "He's called Leon and he's lovely"

"I'm coming over now dear.." Anne said hanging up quickly

Linda rubbed her head, she didn't want Anne to come round yet, then Michael would know she'd rung her behind his back, Linda stopped in her thoughts, she could smell something burning "Oh no.." She said as the fire alarm went off

Michael emerged from the living room and came in to the kitchen laughing "I knew you would burn the bacon"

Linda got the bacon off the stove and threw it in the bin "Sorry.."

Michael noticed Linda looked a little worried "Hey, it's alright it's only bacon, I'll put some more in"

Linda gave a little smile "Michael it's not about the bacon! Why would I get upset over your burnt bacon!"

Michael laughed "I thought it was a bit odd" He said "What's wrong then?"

"I don't want you to think I went behind your back or I was interfering but I just thought you were being stubborn and it was for the best if I just.." Linda began to say but then the door bell rang

Michael went to see how was at the door.

He came back in to the kitchen a few minutes later

"Thanks Linda.." Michael said "What was the one thing I asked you not to do.."

"I'm sorry I just thought that Anne might know something about Alex" Linda said

"Why would she know.." Michael began to say

Anne interrupted him "Actually, I do know were he is.."

"What.." Michael said confused

"I didn't know he had a son though.." Anne said "I don't think he knows either"

"He's always lived with his mum, but she's died so he needs some were to stay" Linda said

"Mum I thought you hadn't seen him since he went" Michael said

"A few years ago he came to me, I told him I didn't want him to see him so he give me his address and his phone number and then went" Anne said "I give him the occasional birthday and christmas card but thats it.."

"Why didn't you mention this" Michael said

"I didn't see the need" Anne said

"He's my brother" Michael said

"No he's not Michael, he's a prisoner!" Anne said "I don't care what you say, he tried to kill someone! I don't want someone like that in my family"

Michael gave a quick glance of Linda then looked back to Anne "People change mum.."

"Well here's his number and address.." Anne said passing Michael a piece of paper "Though don't get Leon's hopes up, I doubt that Alex is going to welcome him with open arms you know what he's like"

"It's worth a try though" Linda said

Leon came in to the room "Is the bacon ready?"

"Leon, this is Michael's mum" Linda said

Leon looked at Anne "Your my gran?"

Anne smiled "Yes, I can't believe I've had a grandson all this time and not even known about it.."

Leon smiled "Your happy to see me then?"

"Of course I am dear" Anne smiled at him "Why would you think I wasn't?"

"It's just you've all been so nice to me and I don't understand, I feel like I've intruded on your lives I would have thought you would have wanted to get shot off me" Leon said

"Leon, your family" Michael said

"It's weird, I've only ever had my mum before and when I found out she was going to die I thought I'd never feel loved again.." Leon said

"Well I'm here any time you need me" Anne smiled "I know we've only just met but your my grandson and I think we should get to know eachother"

"Sounds good" Leon smiled

"And I've given Michael your dad's number and address, if you want to contact him, don't expect to much though.." Anne said

"Mum!" Michael said

"What, I think it's fair for Leon to not get his hopes up just in case Alex lets him down" Anne said

"It's okay I get what you mean, I just want to see if there's any chance that he'll talk to me" Leon said "I'm going ringing him now" he said going in to the living room

"I hope this goes okay.." Anne said

Leon came out the living room "No answer, maybe I should go to his address, he lives in Scotland"

"No, just wait a bit, I'll take you" Michael said

"When?" Leon asked

"Sometime this week?" Michael said

"Why not now?" Leon asked

"I just think we should wait a bit keep calling him some more, make sure we don't have a wasted journey"

"Okay, I'm gonna go to my room, watch some tv" Leon said

"I'll put some more bacon on" Linda said remembering

When Linda had finally made the bacon she shouted Leon down the stairs

"Leon?" Linda shouted again as he was not replying then went up the stairs "Your bacon's ready"

She went in to his room, it was empty, she saw a note on his bed, it read

_Sorry, I couldn't wait,  
I need to see my dad, don't worry  
about me I'll be fine,  
Leon_


	48. Part 48

_Sorry, I couldn't wait,  
I need to see my dad, don't worry  
about me I'll be fine,  
Leon_

"Michael.." Linda said going down the stairs passing the note

"What.." Michael said and began to read it "Why couldn't he just wait!"

Michael ran to the car

"Wait, Michael I'll come with you!" Linda said "Anne will you look after Katie please?"

"Of course" Anne said

Meanwhile Jez and Sian were watching a movie with Zac and Maddi.

"Popcorns ready!" Maddi said coming from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn

"Great!" Jez said "Pass the bowl then Madz!"

Jez grabbed a big handful.

"Want some?" He said offering the bowl to Sian who was lied on his lap

"No...Just the smell of them is making me feel sick" Sian said getting up "I'm going to the toilet, I'm only about 5 weeks gone I never thought all this constantly going to the toilet started so early!" Sian said running to the bathroom

"Aw, guess the baby doesn't like popcorn" Maddi laughed

"Ask Sian if she still wants to go for that meal tonight, she keeps feeling sick you no with the baby so I don't know whether she'll want to" Jez said taking another handfull of popcorn

"Try to not eat all the popcorn" Maddi said laughing at her dad

"Sian" Maddi said knocking on the toilet door "Dad said are you still up for going out tonight"

Maddi heard sobs from inside the toilet.

"Sian, are you okay" Maddi said

Sian came out of the toilet, her face pale and her eyes bright red

"Maddi...I'm bleeding" Sian said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Michael and Linda sat in the car, Linda trying to change the language of the sat-nav

"Por favor, gire a la izquierda"

"Is that Spanish?" Michael laughed

"I think so" Linda said messing with the sat nav "Where did you get this from Michael.. Oh I think I've done it!"

"S'il vous plaît tourner à gauche"

"I'm sure that's french.." Michael said laughing again

"I'm trying!" Linda said

"Please turn left"

"Ha!" Linda said

"Well done.." Michael said "I hope Leon's alright.."

"He'll be fine" Linda said

Leon looked at the address again, this was it. He went up to the top floor of the block of run down flats until he found the door wrote on the note. He stood for a minute contemplating whether to knock on the door or just go.

"Come on give us the money!" Pete said

"I've got no bleedin' money!" Alex said angrily

"Give us it or you know what we'll do!" Pete said putting his hand over his jacket pocket which contained a gun.

_There was a knock at the door_

"I'll answer it!" One of Pete's mates said opening the door

"Hi, is my dad here?" Leon asked

"Your dad?" He smiled cunningly

"Yeah Alex Byrne.." Leon said

"Of course" The man said

"I'm getting very impatient Alex!" Pete said then stopped talking noticing the boy walking in "Who's this?"

"Said he's Alex's son" The man laughed

"Hi, I know you've never met me before but I've been staying with Michael but your mum, my gran, she gave me your address, my mum died recently and she wanted me to see you, I'm your son" Leon said blurting it all out at once

Alex raised his eyebrow a bit confused

But before Alex could say anything Pete grabbed Leon by the collar "A long lost son...This just gets better and better" He pulled the gun out of his pocket and put it against Leon's head "Money or else the lad gets it!"


	49. Part 49

_But before Alex could say anything Pete grabbed Leon by the collar "A long lost son...This just gets better and better" He pulled the gun out of his pocket and put it against Leon's head "Money or else the lad gets it!"  
_

"I don't have any money are you deaf!" Alex said angrily

"Please..dad!" Leon said terrified

"Dad, you need to take Sian to the hospital" Maddi said running in to her dad

"What?" Jez said confused "Why?"

"She's bleeding" Maddi said worried

"No.." Jez said

"Dad!" Maddi said

"Yeah.." Jez said worrying, then Sian came in, he put his arm around her "Come on darling"

"I'm getting angry Alex!" Pete said putting his finger on the trigger "Ready to watch your son die?"

"You don't seriously think putting a gun to this boys head it going to make me cough up!" Alex laughed "I don't even know who he is!"

"I'm your son!" Leon said

"Brilliant.." Alex said sarcastically "Look..Shoot him if you want it's still not going to make me give you money"

"Stop playing games with us Alex, as if you'd just stand there and let us shoot your son!" Pete snarled

"If you shot him then does that clear my debts?" Alex laughed

"Dad!" Leon said desperately

"Do what you want with him I'm out of here!" Alex said running out

"Come on!" Pete said to his mate running out dropping Leon to the floor.

Michael came in with Linda "Was that Alex then running past?"

Sian and Jez sat in the doctors room.

"Hi, right from the tests I can see you've got a water infection, that's what's causing the bleeding" The nurse said coming in

Sian and Jez breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I'll give you a scan just to make sure everything is alright with the baby" The nurse smiled

Sian lay down on the bed as the nurse put some cold gel on her tummy and scanned it.

"There we are, a nice steady heartbeat" The nurse smiled

Jez started to cry "Thank god, I thought..."

"Me to.." Sian said a tear rolling down her cheek

Meanwhile, Leon had been explaining to Michael and Linda what had gone on

"He was going to let him shoot you?" Michael said shocked

"Yeah, he didn't give a ****" Leon said angrily

Linda put her arm around him "Well you don't need him Leon"

"Come on lets go home" Michael smiled

Maddi and Zac sat tight at home waiting for Sian and Jez to come home

"Zac what if..." Maddi said

"Don't think like that Maddi, we need to just hope.." Zac said

"I really hope the baby will be okay" Maddi said then jumped up quickly from the sofa at the sound of a car door

"Their back.." Zac said

"Sorry were late back, we knew you'd be worrying but we stopped off at the Chinese" Jez smiled going into the kitchen to put it on some plates

"I'm guessing its good knews then" Maddi smiled

"Just a water infection" Sian said happily, she was so happy that the baby was okay "Go and make sure your dad doesn't eat all the egg fried rice Zac!"

"Okay" Zac smiled going in to the kitchen

"It's weird to think that soon there'll be another Diamond in the house" Maddi said to Sian

"Yeah, but you do know that this baby, it doesn't change anything, you and Zac you're still my family, I won't love the baby more than you to" Sian said worrying

"Stop worrying!" Maddi laughed "You've been like a mum to be Sian, I mean were's my real mum, off with some fella go knows were! I think it's great that you and dad are having a baby, I love babies, I'll help you with it!"

"You won't be saying that when it needs its nappy changing!" Sian laughed putting her arm around Maddi "Come on lets have some tea I'm starving!"

Linda had explained what had happened with Leon and Alex to Anne when they had arrived back home and now Linda was giving Katie a bath whilst Anne made some tea for them all.

"Are you alright?" Michael said to Leon as they were watching football in the living room

"Do you think my mum would be disappointed?" Leon asked Michael

"What?" Michael asked

"She wanted me to meet my dad, for him to look after me" Leon said

"Leon all you mum wanted was someone to love you and look after you when she wasn't there anymore" Michael explained "She probably thought the only person who could have done that would be your dad, but you've got us Leon, we'll look after you" Michael smiled

"Thanks Michael" Leon said


	50. Part 50

Linda came downstairs, wrapped in her dressing gown holding Katie.

"Mama, mama" Katie squealed

"Shhh..You can have your food now" Linda said smiling at her

She walked in to the kitchen looking at Michael with his paper work sprawled out all over the table

"Last minute paperwork?" Linda laughed putting Katie in her high chair

"Lorraine called me" Michael said

Linda rolled her eyes sighing, as she didn't like Lorraine because she always seemed to be trying to flirt with Michael "What does she want" Linda said irritated

"She said a very rich friend of hers is considering donating some money to Waterloo Road, he's called Steven Rimmington" Michael said

"I bet he's one rich 'friend' on a very long list that she's sleeping with!" Linda said "I've always wondered were she gets all her money from"

"Linda!" Michael said shaking his head at her "Lorraine has worked hard and that's why she's got all that money"

"Yeah, yeah.." Linda said feeding Katie "Why would this man donate money anyway what does he get out of it?"

"Lorraine said it would be good publicity for his business if they donated to a school" Michael said raising his eyebrows

"Great, so were just part of some publicity stunt by some big ego maniac business man" Linda said

"Yep.." Michael laughed

Later on Michael told everyone about the the possible donation.

"So he's got all this money, so we have to bow down to him" Grantley said huffing.

"I don't think Michael's trying to say that.." Sian said

"We just have to show Mr Rimmington that were worth donating to" Linda said

Tom came in to the staff room along with Mr Rimmington.

"Mr Rimmington, hi" Michael said shaking his hand

"Steven, please" He laughed

"Coffee?" Christine asked

"That would be lovely, but could we save it for later I'd love to have a look round first" Steven smiled

"Certainly" Michael said then looked at Linda "Miss Radleigh will show you round, you've got a free now haven't you?"

"Yes" Linda smiled "This way.."

Leon stood outside the staff room waiting for Michael or Linda to come out, he needed someone. He didn't feel right, his head was all over the place and he couldn't think straight.

It had been a month since the whole disaster with his dad and he'd been living with Michael and Linda. That night when he had got back from his dad's he threw away his tablets down the sink because he convinced himself he didn't need them but since he hadn't been able to concentrate and the little voices niggling at him had even started to creep back. He needed someone to talk to, he would talk to his gran if he wasn't in school because they had become really close since meeting and he regularly slept over at her house.

He had got a family, he couldn't break down now and spoil it all he needed to have a clear head, he just hoped that Linda and Michael could help him.

Linda came out the staff room with Steven

"Linda, can we talk?" Leon asked her

"Not now Leon" Linda smiled at him "Later?"

"It's important Linda" Leon said desperately

"Come to my office at break and then we can talk then" Linda smiled

"Okay.." Leon said going to class

When Linda had finished showing Steven around she went to Michael's office

"How do you like the school Steven?" Michael asked

"Yeah it's a really good school, the children are good as well" Steven smiled "Miss Radleigh has been really good, you should be proud to have such dedicated staff"

"I'm very proud" Michael said smiling at Linda "Now what about that coffee?"

"I would but I've got some business to deal with" Steven said "Tell Lorraine I'll ring her tonight" He turned to Linda "Thanks for the tour"

When he had gone they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thankyou" He said hugging Linda "If we do get this money then I bet it's down to you!"

Leon sat restlessly in Linda's office, it was nearly the end of break.

His feet tapped as he sat on the couch, moving slightly every few minutes across the couch, he stood up unable to keep still and get comfy on the coach.

Thoughts came in to his head, thoughts he was unsure of, he didn't know whether to listen to the voices playing in his head.

_The bell rung_

"Oh is it break now?" Linda asked Michael

"No thats the bell for the end of break" he said kissing her neck "Don't you have a lesson to go to?"

"I promised Leon I'd have a word with him about something at break" Linda said "Will you ask Christine to cover my class, just for 15 minutes" Linda said rushing to her office before Leon went to his lesson

"Sure.." Michael said

She got to her office, it was empty. Now Christine was going to be covering her class for nothing, she took advantage of this and went to the cresh as she was missing Katie.

She arrived and looked round the room "Were's Katie?" Linda asked one of the staff panicking.

"Oh, Leon took her, he said you asked him to bring her to you" The woman said smiling

"No I didn't...Why would he.." Linda stuttered as panic ran through her body


	51. Part 51

Linda ran out of the cresh

_Where would he be? What was he doing with Katie?_

"Linda" Sian shouted breathlessly running up the stairs "It's Leon...He's got Katie on the roof"

"What.." Linda said running down

"Leon get down!" Michael shouted from below

Linda ran on the playground looking at the big crowd of kids she looked up at Leon holding Katie over the edge of the roof

She ran quickly into the school and up the stairs to the door leading to the roof

When she got on the roof Leon shouted at her "Don't, don't you dare come near me we'll jump!"

"Leon, why the hell are you doing this!" Linda said angrily

"Linda be careful!" Michael shouted from below "Do you want me to come up"

"Stay there" Linda shouted "Come on Leon you don't want to do this!"

"I have to, their telling me to" Leon said crying

"Who, who's telling you" Linda said desperately

"I don't...I don't know, but its all I can hear" Leon said

"Your hearing voices?" Linda said "But I thought you were alright"

"I havent been taking my tablets, thats what I was trying to tell you this morning!" Leon said

"Thats why your like this Leon just over here with Katie!" Linda shouted

"It's okay though my mum will catch her" Leon said confused

"Leon, your mum's dead" Linda said

"What.." Leon said unsure of what to do, what to think "But I can hear her.."

Katie's crying filled the silence of the playground

"I can't stand this I need to go up there!" Michael said to Sian

"Just stay here" Sian said "Wait for the police"

"I haven't called the police!" Michael said panicking "I thought he'd just come down"

"Leon, just stop this!" Linda screamed at him

Leon frowned then took a step back put Katie down and ran off down the stairs.

"Thank god!" Michael said

Linda ran to Katie holding her tightly "It's okay darling, shh it's okay" she said trying to calm Katie down though she couldn't as she was to panicked herself.

"Back to class!" Michael shouted to the crowd of kids, then ran inside looking for Leon.

"Michael!" Linda said running towards him holding Katie tightly "What was he doing!"

"Sh..." He said pulling her and Katie in for a hug "Lets just find him"

Jez walked back inside with Sian "God, what a nutter!" he said

"What if he had.." Sian said in shock

"Come in here" Jez said dragging her in to the empty changing rooms "Are you okay darling?"

A tear went down Sian's cheek "It scared me Jez" she said "I can't believe he actually held her over the edge..a baby!"

"Hey..." He said hugging her tightly

"I really hope our baby's safe Jez, it's such a dangerous world!" Sian said panicking

"Stop worrying Sian" he said putting a hand on her tummy "I'll make sure nothing happens to our baby, I'll make sure of that"

"I'm just hormonal.." Sian said wiping her tears

"Hey cheer up," Jez smiled kissing her cheek

Linda and Michael were still trying to find Leon.

"Michael!" Linda shouted looking into her office and seeing Leon scrunched in a ball in the corner

"Leon what were you doing.." Michael said coming in

"I just...I thought I was doing the right thing but I got it wrong" Leon said rubbing his head

"What a understatement!" Linda said angrily "You nearly killed my daughter" she said holding Katie tightly in her arms

"I'm sorry but I came here I thought we could start over, because we were suppose to have a talk before in here but we didn't and then I went weird but if we have the talk then.." Leon babbled on making no sense

"Leon your making no sense, Leon I think we need to get you help" Michael said

"You mean go in to hospital?" Leon panicked "No I can't I need to stay with you, your my family"

"You just need to stay for a bit until you get better" Michael said

"Then I can come back living with you" Leon said tears coming down his cheeks

"Well, it depends on.." Michael began to say

Linda interupted him "No"

"What.." Leon frowned

"You think I'm letting you anywere near my daughter again" Linda said her cheeks flooded with tears "I don't want to see you again, god knows what else you'd do"

"Linda.." Michael said though he was thinking the same

"Fine!" Leon screamed "See if I care!"

He ran out quickly

"Leon!" Michael said but didn't run after him as he noticed the state Linda was in

"It's over now" he said stroking her hair putting his arms around her and Katie.

Sian ran over to Michael and Linda at the end of the day as they were making there way to their car.

"How is Katie?" Sian asked

"She's okay, just in shock like the rest of us" Linda said smiling at Sian

"Were's Leon?" Sian asked

"We don't know he ran off, we've rung the police though he's not safe to himself or anyone else in that state" Michael said

"I'm so glad your all alright, well I'll let you get home" Sian said as Jez beeped at her from inside the car

"Come on Sian" Maddi shouted from inside the car

"Bye then" Sian smiled

"Bye Sian, and thankyou" Linda smiled

"Bye" Michael said then got in the car as Linda put Katie in her car seat.


	52. Part 52

"Have you still not heard anything from the police yet?" Nikki asked Linda in the staff room.

"No, they've still not found him" Linda said drinking her cup of tea

"How long has is been?" Christine said coming over

"He's been gone over 2 months now, I dread to think what state he's in" Linda said sighing

"Well we just have to hope" Michael said putting his hand on Linda's shoulder "He really does need some help"

"Yeah.." Linda smiled putting her hand on Michael's

"Right, time for the morning meeting" Michael said "Linda, Tom...Where's Sian?"

"I don't know" Tom said

"Right what did you drag us out of form for?" Maddi asked Sian and Jez

"We only decided last night and we forgot to tell you this morning" Jez smiled

"What do you need to tell us?" Zac asked

"Last night at our 20 week scan we found out the sex of the baby" Sian smiled

"Really! Go on what is it!" Maddi said excitedly

"A girl!" Jez said sharing her excitement

"And we decided on a name this morning" Sian smiled

"What?" Maddi asked

"Lily!" Sian smiled

"Aw, thats so cute!" Maddi said

"Lily Rose Diamond" Jez said putting his hand on Sian's stomach which had got much bigger.

"Were is Sian" Michael said once they were in his office "I told her about the meeting"

"Let's just start" Tom said

"So I've been looking at the records and ever since we've got this new intake the grades in my department have gone down and the number of pupils needing pastoral care have gone up" Linda said

"Well is the pastoral care improving the results?" Michael asked

"Not really, to be honest I just think they haven't been given a good education there whole life" Linda said

"She's right, there beyond teaching" Tom said "I think we need to set up a scheme to help them, they struggle with basic things its like teaching GCSE's to a toddler, nothing goes in"

"Come on they can't be that bad" Michael said

"Oh they are.." Linda laughed "I think Tom's right we should set up a scheme, they have a joint lesson of drama and english a week, but maybe we should do more than one it seems to help"

"Okay good, any other idea's?" Michael asked

"Sorry I'm late!" Sian said coming in

Linda smiled "We were just on about the new intake"

"Right" Sian smiled "Their really struggling in science"

"It's not just english then.." Michael said

"Right today were going to be going down to drama" Linda said to her group "Come on"

Once they had got to drama Linda smiled at Matt "Thanks for giving up your free"

"I don't mind helping" he smiled "So what are we doing today"

"Romeo and Juliet" Linda smiled

"Great!" Matt smiled "I love Romeo and Juliet"

"I don't understand it, it's all in posh language!" Rhiannon said

"Posh language.." Matt laughed

"It's Shakespeare!" Linda said "Right so to help you understand it more I was us to try our best to change the play into modern day language so we will be focusing on the first scene today, ask me or Mr Wilding if there's words you don't understand"

"And then we can act the scene out at the end of the lesson!" Matt said "So get in to groups of about 5 or 6"

At the end of the lesson when some groups had acted it out Sam, one of the new intake, came over to Linda "I get it more now miss, they all like fighting with each other don't they, I think it's a bit stupid though because their still fighting over something that happened ages ago"

"Great Sam! Now you understand it more were going to work on how to answer the questions" Linda smiled

Linda walked back to her office and sat down, glad that her lower set seemed to be making some more progress. Linda listened as she was sure she could hear sobbing, she looked near the filing cabinet and saw someone behind it. She screamed

"Leon what are you doing here?" Linda asked

"I need, I need to do what my dad wants" He said getting up

"Leon calm down, I'm going to ring Michael.." Linda said

"No!" Leon said getting a gun out of his pocket

"Where did you get that from" Linda said shocked

"I'm just doing what my dad wants!" Leon shouted

"Right I'm phoning Michael I can't be alone with you when your like this!" Linda said

"No!" Leon screamed shooting the phone


	53. Part 53

_"No!" Leon screamed shooting the phone_

Linda screamed as the phone blew up

"Michael will stop me" Leon said

"Stop you from doing what?" Linda said

"What my dad wants!" Leon shouted

"And what is it that your dad wants" Linda said

"He wanted me dead!" Leon said dropping to the floor and throwing his gun in the corner "He wanted them guys to shoot me..."

"Leon.." Linda said sighing "No one wants you dead.."

"Yeah! Yeah my dad does!" Leon said raising his voice again

Sian stepped out of her classroom to see Jez

"Jez! You made me jump!" Sian laughed

"Sorry I was waiting for you" Jez smiled

"How long have you been waiting Jez.." Sian smiled

"Oh, I've only just come" Jez began to say

Sian raised her eyebrow

"Okay about 10 minutes but I really wanted to see you" Jez said

"I've not so long seen you" Sian smiled

"I know but I just wanted to check that you weren't over doing it" Jez smiled

"I'm fine.." Sian smiled then looked at her bump "Were fine.."

"Good," Jez smiled then looked at his watch "Right, I need to go to my lesson, see you later

"Bye" Sian said giving him a quick kiss whilst no one was around.

Linda sat next to Leon on the floor

"Why don't we get you some help Leon, you're fine when your on your tablets, you said it yourself" Linda said gently

Leon stood up quickly "No. I don't need them!" He said angrily "I'm fine"

"Come on Leon.." Linda said "Your a mess"

"You're...You're just like my dad!" Leon shouted

"No Leon of course I'm not like him!" Linda said

"Yes you are!" Leon said "You don't want me around just like him, you think I'm going to harm Katie, I wouldn't do that she's my cousin!"

"I'm sorry Leon but how do you expect me to think when you dangle her off a roof!" Linda said

"It wasn't like that!" Leon said

"Leon please just get back on your medication and we can get you help and it will be fine we can help you through this, you were lovely before all this, we got on really well" Linda smiled

"I don't know why your pretending like your some saint! I've heard the rumors around here about you going all physco and running Michael over!" Leon said smiling "God knows why he's with a nutter like you! So don't ever try calling me!"

"You know what I've tried to help you...Your not even my family but still I let you live in my home and I treated you like my family and you just threw it all in my face!" Linda said, shouting now.

"Don't pretend like you've ever cared, you don't give a ****!" Leon said angrily

"Think what you like!" Linda said angrily "I give up with you!"

"I knew it!" Leon shouted "I knew you'd give up on me, just like everyone else does!"

"You've given me no choice!" Linda said and began to walk out

"No you can't go!" Leon shouted "I've not done what I came here to do yet!"

"And what was that.." Linda said stopping

Leon grabbed the gun from the corner

"I want to make you watch! You did this to me!" Leon screamed "I want you to remember how it looked to see my dead body! I want you to see the image every time you close your eyes! Every time you blink! Because it was you that did this!"

"Leon your not making any sense..." Linda said panicking

Leon picked up the gun from the corner "My dad wanted me dead, he wanted them men to shoot me and now you want me dead don't you because you've given up on me!"

"No...Leon stop it" Linda screamed grabbing the gun

"Get off! I need to do it it's what my dad wants and I have nothing left anyway!" Leon shouted

"Give it to me Leon" Linda screamed trying to pull the gun from him

_The sound of a shot from the gun filled the room, a shot so loud most of the school would probably be able to hear it, a scream was followed shortly after._


	54. Part 54

_The sound of a shot from the gun filled the room, a shot so loud most of the school would probably be able to hear it, a scream was followed shortly after._

Linda screamed loudly looking at the splatter of blood on her dress.

She shakily lifted her hand, it was covered with blood.

But it wasn't hers. Leon dropped to the floor

"Leon!" Linda said trying it hard to talk through the tears "It's okay darling, everythings going to be okay" she said stroking his head

Michael who had heard a bang came in to the office "Linda what's..." He paused seeing Linda knelt down on the floor with a lifeless looking Leon on her lap

"Leon he...he's..." Linda said panicked "He's been shot in his stomach.."

Leon looked Linda straight in the eye "You did this! Tell gran she can open the envelope now.."

"Envelope...What envelope.." Linda said put stopped talking when she looked at Leon "Michael.."

Michael knelt down next to her "Leon.." He tried to find a pulse on Leon's wrist

Linda shook her head putting her hand on Michaels to stop him "Michael...He's gone"

"No.." Michael said tears coming down his face

Linda fell into Michael's arms "It's my fault isn't it" she said

"No, of course it isn't" He said kissing her head.

Linda watched as Leon's body was carried out of the room as Michael was talking to the police

Sian walked over to Linda "Are you okay?"

Linda shook her head tears coming down her face.

"Come here" Sian said hugging Linda "It will get better"

Michael came over "Linda the police want a word"

"Okay.." Linda said drying her eyes, she looked at Sian "Thanks Sian"

"It's okay, go on" Sian smiled at her

"I need to call my mum, tell her" Michael said "I don't know how I'm going to do this.."

Michael dialed her number

"Hi, Michael" Anne said

"Hi mum.." Michael said shakily

"Are you okay darling?" Anne said noticing his tone of voice

"No, mum it's Leon" Michael said

"You've found him!" Anne said happily

"No..well yes but..." Michael sighed "I'll come over soon we need to talk"

"Talk about what Michael" Anne said

"I can't tell you, not like this I'll be over soon" Michael said hanging up on her sighing

Sian who had been listening in on the conversation said to Michael "Nobody said it was going to be easy you know"

"Yeah.." Michael said

"Have you told your mum" Linda asked coming over

"No I said we'd go over" Michael said

"Go now, me and Tom can take care of stuff here" Sian smiled

"Are you sure?" Michael asked

"Yeah school finishes in about an hour anyway, go and tell your mum" Sian said

"What about Katie" Michael said

"Me and Jez will have her tonight you need some space to get your head round things" Sian said.

"Thanks Sian" Michael said then put his arm around Linda "Come on then"

Jez came over to Sian noticing her rubbing her tummy

"Our baby will be alright you know" Jez said

"How do you always know what I'm thinking" She smiled

"Because I know you, your a natural worrier" Jez smiled

"What's happened" Anne said as Linda and Michael came in

A tear rolled down Linda's cheek

"Linda, dear what's wrong" Anne said concerned "Come on, come in the living room"

Linda and Michael sat down

"Mum, it's Leon..." Michael said

"What about him" Anne said getting impatient

"He's dead.." Linda muttered

"What?" Anne said

"He's dead" Linda said trying to say it louder but ending up shouting it

"Don't be stupid.." Anne said "He can't be"

"I'm sorry mum but it's true" Michael said putting his head in to his hands

"But how.." Anne said

"He wasn't well, he hadn't been taking his tablets and he brought this gun into my office, he was convinced that everyone was against him so he tried to kill himself" Linda said through tears "I tried to stop him, get the gun of him but he pulled the trigger on himself and there was nothing I could do I just felt so helpless..."

"I can't believe.." Anne said crying "My grandson.."

"He said something about some envelope" Linda said drying her eyes

"Oh yeah, a few weeks ago he turned up here, he was ill, like you said, he said he had some were to stay but just came to say bye and then he gave me an envelope and told me I'd know when to open it, I put it in a draw" Anne said

"He planned it all didn't he" Linda said frowning

Anne got the envelope from the draw and started to read it

_Hi Gran,  
If you're reading this then that means that I've gone,  
I'm sorry but I just couldn't do this any more, I can't live like this were everyone hates me,  
That's why I need to be with the one person that I know I can trust, my mum, I'll be happy now because I'll be with her so don't worry about me,  
You were also some I could trust but I didn't want to be a burden to you,  
like I was to Michael and Linda,  
I know this was the right thing to do, the voices in my head say it is, I don't know if it's my conscience or something else but I know that this is the right thing to do,  
I'm not ill no matter what Linda says, she's wrong, she doesn't care about me I know she's going to give up on me, like my dad,  
She turned her back on me after what happened with Katie,  
She wouldn't even listen to my apology so she is one of the reasons why I have to do this, so I'm going to make sure it's her that see's me die,  
Because you can't trust her gran, she's not nice, I know I'm a bit messed up but so is she.  
You know how you were talking to me about someone running over Michael and trying to kill him but he wouldn't tell you who it was.  
It was Linda.  
She tried to kill him._

Love you  
Leon xxx

Anne looked up from the letter angrily

"Anne, what does it say?" Linda asked

Anne said nothing but the way she stared at Linda was enough to see her rage.


	55. Part 55

"YOU.." Anne said boldly to Linda

"What's wrong" Linda said confused

"I can't believe it, you tried to kill my son!" Anne shouted "You were the one that ran him over.."

"Anne.." Linda began to say

"No!" Michael said quickly "She didn't run me over"

"It says here!" Anne said pointing to the letter

"Leon was confused mum!" Michael said

"Stop it Michael.." Linda said quietly causing them both to stop talking "Stop lying to her"

"Linda don't.." Michael said trying to stop her

"Leon's right" Linda muttered "I ran him over.."

"You evil b****!" Anne shouted at her

"Mum it's not as bad as it sounds!" Michael said

"Stop defending her Michael, she tried to kill you!" Anne shouted

"I know but it was a mistake" Michael said

"Has she brainwashed you as well! Why on earth did you get together with this evil woman!" Anne said

"Because I love her" Michael said "And she's not evil"

"Your mums right" Linda said "What I did was evil, but don't you think I know that Anne! It will never go away, what I've done, it will always be there and I've got to live with that"

"Why would you run him over though it doesn't make sense" Anne said

"I wasn't really in the right state of mind at the time and he just kept rejecting me and I felt so stupid and then he was just there and...it happened" Linda said crying "I just..."

"You don't have to explain yourself Linda" Michael said stopping her

Anne's eyes lit up "You two only got together after Katie was born!" Anne said angrily "You trapped him didn't you!"

"What.." Linda said

"You took advantage of him to get yourself pregnant so you could trap him in to being with you!" Anne said

"No, mum stop it!" Michael shouted

"Let me guess was it something on the lines of 'Be with me or never see Katie again'," Anne said

"No, it wasn't like that!" Linda shouted though her tears

"Don't come with all the fake tears! I know what you are!" Anne said "It wasn't enough for you though was it that you nearly killed Michael, you had to go and kill Leon as well!"

"I tried to help him!" Linda said

"No, he said here that you give up on him! If you had helped him he wouldn't be dead!" Anne shouted

"Mum!" Michael shouted and put his arm around Linda "It's okay she doesn't know what she's saying"

"Don't take her side!" Anne said "She's evil. Trying to kill my son then killing my grandson, are you going to kill me next Linda! Go on because I don't have anything left!"

"Right were going!" Michael said

"She's right though isn't she, Leon, it was my fault" Linda said

"No it wasn't" He whispered in to her hair "Come on lets go"

"And before you go...Don't think your marrying my son Linda!" Anne shouted

"Do you really think you can stop us getting married!" Michael said "Were going to get married in two weeks, it's all arranged and if you don't want to come, then don't!"

"Michael.." Anne said as him and Linda walked off

"What's wrong" Eric said coming home from work

"Ask mum.." Michael said "We've got to go"

Michael and Linda got in the car.

On the way home Linda remained silent, looking out the window

"Are you okay?" He asked putting his hand on her leg

"All that stuff your mum said, she was right wasn't she" Linda said wiping her eyes

"No, she was just upset" Michael said

"Come on don't tel me you weren't thinking all the things she said" Linda said

"No, if I did then I wouldn't be with you, we wouldn't be getting married" Michael said trying to keep his eyes on the road "Linda were over all that stuff now, we've both changed so lets not bring it up and concentrate on getting married"

Mean while Sian and Jez were babysitting Katie

"Why are we doing this again?" Jez asked

"As a favor, Leon has just died" Sian said playing with Katie

"Your too nice you know" Jez said putting his arm around her "Forgiving Linda after the things she put you through"

"At least were all over it now and were civil with each other, I can't be doing with arguments" Sian said

"Well at least babysitting Katie will give us some practice for when Lily comes along" Jez said putting his hand on her tummy "I can't wait Sian!"

"Me neither!" Sian smiled "Right you play with Katie whilst I make some tea"

When Linda and Michael got home they lied on the couch together watching some tv

"You don't feel trapped with me do you" Linda said

"No, of course I don't" Michael said pulling her closer towards him

"Because if you do Michael I'll go, you don't have to be with me because of Katie" Linda said

"I'm with you because I want to be" Michael said kissing her head "Ignore my mum"

Linda got up "I'm going to bed"

"Are you okay" Michael asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired, it's been a long day" Linda said

Linda went up stairs and went to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror.

_She didn't recognize herself or what she had turned in to_


	56. Part 56

It was the morning of Linda's wedding, it had been weird for her not waking up next to Michael as he had stayed at Tom's.

Linda sat in her dressing gown looking in the mirror. She wasn't the right woman for Michael, she knew that, his mum was right, Michael deserved a lot better.

Anne hadn't spoke to them since their argument, she so wanted everything to go back to normal. She didn't want Michael's mum to not be there on his wedding day.

Linda heard a knock on the front door, she went down stairs and opened it and Christine, Nikki and Sian came in.

"You excited!" Nikki smiled

"Yeah," Linda smiled "Come in!"

"We brought champagne!" Christine said

"Not to much" Linda laughed "I don't want to be wobbling down the aisle"

"Come on then lets crack it open" Nikki laughed

"I'll go and get some glasses" Linda smiled

"Not for me" Sian laughed patting her large stomach

"What do you want Sian" Linda asked

"Just a coffee thanks" Sian smiled

Linda was happy that her and Sian now got along, she couldn't wait for her and Michael to get married so they could be a proper family.

"I'm going to look like a whale in my dress.." Sian laughed looking at her bulging tummy

"You'll look lovely" Christine smiled

"Here we are" Linda said coming in with Sian's coffee and the glasses.

Christine filled the glasses up.

"Cheers!" Linda laughed

"Only a few more hours of being Miss Radleigh, you ready to be Mrs Byrne" Christina laughed

"Are the kids going to have to call me that now...That will be weird" Linda laughed

"It took me a while to get used to the kids calling me Mrs Diamond" Sian smiled

"Come on Linda, you can't go down the aisle in your dressing gown" Nikki laughed "Time to get ready"

"Please mum, just forgive and forget" Michael said on the phone to Anne "Fine then" Michael said angrily hanging up on her.

"No luck?" Tom asked

"No she's stubborn" Michael said

"Nikki just texted me, said their all having a good time" Tom said

"Good, as long as Linda is happy today, that's all I want.." Michael said

Linda had her hair and make up done and was getting in to her dress

Sian came in "Aw you look lovely, need some help zipping up?"

"Yeah thanks" Linda laughed

Sian zipped up her dress for her

"You and Michael, you're going to be happy you know, he really loves you" Sian smiled

"I hope so" Linda smiled "You and Jez will be as well you know, I bet your both so excited for the baby"

"I'm scared though Linda, I've never really maternal" Sian said

"I thought that, but when you see your baby for the first time, your whole life changes" Linda smiled "You'll be a great mum Sian"

"Thanks Linda" Sian smiled

Nikki came in

"Linda you look amazing" Nikki smiled

Christine came in with Katie "I got her dressed in her little brides maid dress"

"Doesn't she look lovely" Linda smiled putting Katie on her knee and putting her curly little tufts of blonde hair into two ribbons

"Linda is someone knocking on the door?" Nikki asked whilst painting her nails

"Yeah...I think so" She said putting down Katie "Just a minute"

Linda went down the stairs slowly trying not to catch her dress on the stairs.

She smiled opening the door.

"Anne..." Linda said


	57. Part 57

Anne looked at her in disgust and walked past her barging in "We need a word"

Linda raised her eyebrows "Okay.."

"Who is it?" Nikki shouted said from the top of the stairs

"It's just Anne, I'll be up soon, just a minute will you keep an eye on Katie for me" Linda shouted up to her

"Don't be to long...Mrs Bryne!" Nikki laughed

"Mrs Bryne.." Anne said rolling her eyes when Linda joined her in the living room "No chance.."

"Anne, please can we just sort this out" Linda pleaded

"It's all ready sorted, your not marrying my son!" Anne said angrily

"Please Anne" Linda asked "Can't we just forget about it?"

"You killed Leon! You tried to kill my son!" Anne shouted angrily "I'll never forget about that Linda!"

"So what have you come around here for, what to threaten me out of marrying him?" Linda said

"Just walk away Linda, I'll even pay you if it's money you want!" Anne said desperatly "I just don't want my son getting hurt!"

"I love him Anne!" Linda said "I love him like you'll never believe and that's why I'd never walk away"

"Linda I'll give you all the money you want, just get out of our lives!" Anne said

"And so what if I did, you'd just let me take your grand daughter! I thought you cared about Katie at least!" Linda said

"Of course I care about Katie! She'd stay with Michael of course" Anne said

"So you want me to leave the man that I love and my child because of you!" Linda said giving a sarcastic laugh

"It's not because of me, it's because of you! Because of what you did!" Anne said angrily

"Well were getting married Anne whether you like it or not!" Linda said walking away

Anne grabbed the rings off the side

"Michael was suppose to take them...Anne give them me" Linda said holding her hand out

Anne threw them in to the fire place

"Anne!" Linda said angrily

"Keep away from Michael!" she shouted then went out slamming the door

"Linda, what's going on" Sian said coming from upstairs

She saw Linda on the floor crying

"Linda, what's happened?" Sian asked carefully sitting down on the floor

"Anne, she's thrown the rings in the fire" Linda said

"Is she still mad?" Sian said with her arm around Linda

"Yeah, she hates me" Linda said

"Come on dry your eyes, you can't let her spoil your wedding day" Sian smiled

"How am I suppose to get married without any rings!" Linda said

"We'll sort something out" Sian smiled "Come on get up"

"I don't want to.." Linda said putting her head into her knees curling up in to a ball

"Come on it's a lot easier for you than it is for me" Sian laughed said looking at her massive bump

Linda smiled through her tears and nodded getting up and helping Sian up

"Come on let's get your make up sorted out" Sian said looking at Linda's tear stained face

"Thanks Sian" Linda smiled

As Sian helped Linda with her make up Christine phoned Michael

"Mum threw the rings in the fire?" Michael said shocked

"Yeah so do you think you could get some more?" Christine asked

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll have enough time.." Michael worried

"Hurry up then!" Christine said then hung up on him "Yeah don't worry Michael's going to sort the rings out Linda"

"Why does nothing ever go right for me" Linda said

"Don't cry!" Sian said as she did Linda's final touches of make up "There we are...Beautiful"

"Everything will be fine" Nikki said as she played with Katie

"Having fun Nikki?" Sian smiled

"Look at this duck Katie!" Nikki said then answered Sian "Aw yeah kids are so cute, hey you'll have this all to come!"

"I know.." Sian said putting a hand on her bump

"Come on then let's go" Christine said when they were all ready

Linda was holding on to Katie "Were going to be a proper family now" she said to her smiling

When they got there, there was no sign of Michael.

Jez came out. "Were's Michael? All the guests are here. Me and Tom had to meet and greet!"

"Were is he!" Linda said

"He must be getting the rings, don't worry he'll be here soon" Christine said

Linda remained standing out side "Well I'm not going in until he comes"

"You look nice" Jez smiled at Sian

"I look enormous!" Sian laughed

"You look beautiful" Jez smiled kissing her cheek

Linda sat on the bench nervously with Katie on her knee, she looked at Nikki "What if he doesn't come Nikki?"

"Of course he will, he's just running a bit late" Nikki said reassuringly

"He's had second thoughts hasen't he..." Linda said "I should of known he would have let me down, he always did, but I thought he had changed.."

"Linda, stop worrying, he's coming promise me!" Nikki said "Come on let me take Katie inside"

Linda passed Katie to Nikki "Thanks Nikki.."

A car pulled up. Michael ran out of it.

"Michael were have you been I was so worried!" Linda said with tears in her eyes

"I was getting the rings, sorry I'm late" He said hugging her tightly "You look beautiful" He whispered in to her ear

"I thought you'd had second thoughts" Linda said holding on to him tightly

"Never..." He said looking lovingly in to her eye's, he took her hand "Come on, lets get married"

Linda smiled as they walked in to the church.

Michael let go off her hand as he went to the alter.

"You ready?" Nikki asked Linda

"Yeah," Linda smiled

"Come on then" Sian smiled

Linda walked down the aisle, she let all her care's go away, she didn't care about what Anne thought, this was about her and Michael.

She took Michael's hand and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Hopefully nothing else will go wrong" Linda laughed

"Everything will be fine" Michael smiled

Sian sat next to Jez smiling through out the service as it reminded her of her and Jez's wedding.

She let out a small sigh of pain.

"Are you okay?" Jez asked

"Yeah, Lily's just kicking" Sian smiled

_Sian got another sharp jolt of pain in her stomach_

"Sian, are you sure your okay?" Jez said noticing the look on her face

"Hmm..I'll be okay in a minute" She said smiling through the pain

"Michael Byrne do you take Linda Radleigh to be your..." The priest began to say

Sian gave out a much louder sigh. Water trickled down her legs.

"Sian..." Jez said


	58. Part 58

Linda and Michael turned around looking at Sian

"The baby, it's coming" Sian said

"Someone phone an ambulance!" Linda said running over to Sian "It's going to be okay"

"I'm so sorry, I've spoiled your wedding" Sian said a tear coming down her cheek

"No, no of course you've not" Linda said rubbing her arm "Jez, ambulance!"

"Yeah, yeah sorry!" Jez said in shock

"Sian, just breathe through the pain, okay?" Linda said holding her hand "It's going to be alright"

"Ambulance says it's coming straight away" Jez said then bit his lip looking at Sian "Lily will be okay won't she"

"Of course she will, don't worry all women are like this when they give birth" Linda smiled

"I'm scared for this Jez" Sian said

"You and Lily are gonna be fine!" Jez smiled holding her hand "Just think, were going to see Lily soon, our daughters coming!"

Sian smiled "I can't wait to see what she looks l...ahhh"

"Are you okay" Jez said holding her hand tightly

"It's just a contraction" Linda said to Jez

"Look after her" Linda said to Jez when the ambulance came.

"Can we get on with the service now?" The priest asked

"Yeah..Sorry about that" Linda said

"Well that was a first..." The priest say "So Michael Byrne do you take Linda Radleigh to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" Michael smiled holding her hand tightly

"Sian it's going to be okay" Jez said holding her hand tightly in the ambulance

"It hurts so much.." Sian said

"I know but it will be over soon and we'll have Lily" Jez smiled pushing her hair out of her face for her

"Yeah.." Sian smiled

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" The priest said

"Thanks" Michael said to the priest then he kissed Linda passionately.

"Wooo!" Nikki and Christine shouted

"Come on then let's get to this reception Mrs Byrne!" Michael laughed grabbing Linda by the waist.

Linda laughed kissing his cheek.

"Come on Sian, you're doing really well just one more push!" The midwife said to Sian when they were in the hospital

"I can't..." Sian said tired "I can't do it Jez"

"Yes you can, come on when have you ever said no to anything, I know how strong you are" Jez said kissing her hand

Sian screamed loudly and a crying sound followed

"Here she is!" The midwife said holding the baby

Sian breathed a sigh of relief.

The midwife handed the baby to her in a blanket

"Hi Lily" Sian smiled crying

"Are you okay?" Jez asked

"I'm just so happy" Sian smiled

Jez held Lily's hand "She's so tiny"

"She's beautiful isn't she" Sian smiled her eyes filled with tears.

"Our little girl" Jez smiled

"You better phone Maddi and Zac, they don't have a clue" Sian said as Madi and Zac were at home none the wiser.

Linda and Michael sat down as they had their meal at the reception.

"I love a wedding" Nikki said to Tom

"I know you do, your nearly has happy as them two!" Tom laughed

"Everyone's happy at a wedding!" Nikki said

"Come on lets sit down" Tom smiled pulling out a seat for her

"Aren't you a gentleman!" Nikki laughed

Maddi and Zac got a bus to the hospital straight away.

Maddi ran in "Oh my god she's so cute!"

Zac just smiled looking at his new sister

"Can I have a hold?" Maddi asked

"Of course you can" Sian said passing Lily to her

"Hi Lily, I'm your sister" Maddi said giving a massive smile "She's so small"

"How are you feeling?" Jez asked Sian putting his arm around her

"Sore...But happy..really happy" Sian smiled watching Zac and Maddi cooing over Lily, this is what she had always wanted.

"Today's been amazing you know" Linda said later on at the reception when every one was dancing

"Sorry about my mum" Michael said

"It's not your fault, I know it was a bit hectic with you mum and then Sian having her baby but it's still been really good" Linda said putting her head on his shoulder

"Were's Katie?" Michael asked

"I think she's 'dancing' with Tom and Nikki" Linda laughed

"She loves a party" Michael said laughing

"I feel like were complete now, like were a proper family" Linda said then reached into her bag as she heard her phone beep "Look at this picture Sian sent me of Lily!"

"Aw, isn't she cute!" Michael said looking at the picture.

"Their going to be really happy" Linda smiled

"Yeah, so are we" Michael said kissing her lovingly.


	59. Part 59

"Morning" Michael said bringing her a coffee in bed

Linda yawned "Thankyou"

"Ready for your first day at being 'Mrs Byrne' at school?" Michael asked her putting his arm around her waist kissing her cheek

"Hmm..This is going to be weird" She said

"Close your eyes" He smiled at her

"What?" She laughed

"Close your eyes, go on!" He said then handed her two little metal signs reading 'Mrs Byrne'

Linda opened her eyes and laughed "Is this your idea of a present?"

"It's new door signs, one for your classroom and one for your office" He smiled

"Right.." She laughed "Very sweet.."

"I just want everyone to know that your my wife" He smiled kissing her

"I'll go and get Katie her breakfast" Linda said

"Your not going back in today" Jez said

"Why not, my A level science student have got an exam soon, I need to help them" She said nursing Lily

"Everyone's entitled to maternity leave, even you" Jez smiled

"I know but I just need to go in today, set some work that will keep them going for a bit and I'll keep popping in catching up with them, I can't have them failing" she smiled

"What about Lil'?" Jez said taking hold of his daughter

"You have lodes of free's today and so I have a few and I'm sure she'd be happy in the creche for an hour if it comes to that, and as well all the staff want to see Lily" Sian said taking hold of Lily's hand "I still can't believe we've got a child Jez.."

"I know, it's weird a year ago I'd never have imagined us with a baby but now she's only been here 2 weeks and I can't imagine life without Lily" Jez said

"I know.." Sian said "Right I better get dressed..."

"And I'll get Lil'staa dressed" Jez said laughing to himself

Sian paused laughing "Jez, did you just call her 'Lil'staa'?"

"Yeah.." Jez said "It's cool isn't it.." he said talking to Lily

"No..." Sian laughed taking Lily's hand "What's he doing to you darling.."

"Right so welcome back everyone" Michael said "Were suppose to be having the welcoming assemble today for all the pupils but were going to have it tomorrow instead so inform your form groups" Michael said talking to the staff

Linda walked in, coming from the creshe "Morning" she said boiling the kettle

"Oh here she is, Mrs Byrne!" Matt laughed

"I swear your about the 50th person who's said that to me today and it's not even first lesson yet.." Linda laughed

Sian came in holding Lily followed by Jez carrying all the baby stuff

"Aw, Sian she's so cute" Linda said coming over to her

"Can you manage their Jeremy?" Michael laughed as Jez looked like he was going to sink in to the floor with the amount of bags he was carrying

"Sian likes to come prepared.." Jez said raising his eyebrows

"Well someone has to be prepared" Sian laughed holding Lily tightly

"Isn't she gorgeous!" Nikki smiled

_The bell rang_

"Well I better get to my form.." Linda smiled "She's lovely Sian, I'll see you in a bit" Linda said running off to her form room.

"Sorry I'm late!" Linda said coming in to her form

"It's okay, Mrs Byrne" Maddi laughed

Linda rolled her eyes laughing "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that name.."

"Have you seen Lily miss?" Maddi asked

"Yes, she's lovely isn't she" Linda smiled

"Yeah, shes so cute, except for when she's sick on you.." Maddi laughed

Linda smiled then began doing the register.

"Is Sian not coming?" Michael asked Tom at the beginning of term meeting.

"Yeah she said she was" Tom said looking at his watch

"Sorry!" Sian said coming in holding Lily "Is it alright if I bring Lily, Jez has got a lesson"

"No problem" Michael smiled

"She's tiny isn't she.." Tom said smiling at Lily

"I know" Sian laughed

Linda went to Michael's office at break holding Katie.

"Are you alright?" He asked her noticing she was a bit pale.

"I feel ill and I think Katie's come down with something as well, is it alright if we go home for today" Linda said tiredly

"Yeah of course, get some rest" He said kissing both of their heads "I'll see you later"

By dinner time Linda was lay on the couch with a blanket whilst Katie seemed to have perked up a bit and was playing with her toys on the floor whilst Linda watched tv.

Linda sighed as the door bell rung "I bet this is daddy worrying" she said to Katie "Wait there, mummy will just be a minute.."

She opened the door "What are you doing here?"

"I see he was stupid enough to marry you then.." Anne said looking at Linda's ring

Linda tried to shut the door on her but Anne put her foot in the way

"What are you doing" Linda said angrily "Just leave me alone Anne"

Anne smiled as she saw Katie crawl to Linda

"Gran'ma" Katie said

"Hello darling" Anne said smiling at Katie "I just want to see my granddaughter"

"Fine, though if you start arguing in front of her Anne, I'm going to have to ask you to leave I don't want you upsetting her" Linda said reluctantly opening the door

Anne picked Katie up "Why would I upset Katie"

"Do you want a drink?" Linda said awkwardly

"As long as you don't poison me.." Anne muttered then said "Coffee would be nice"

Linda had heard what she said and raised her eyebrow "I mean it Anne, don't start something..."

"I'm not stop being so sensitive.." Anne said rolling her eyes going in the living room with Katie

Linda texted Michael whilst she was making the coffee 'Your mum's just barged in the house'

Linda came in with Anne's coffee "I don't have poison, but I put in some vermin killer, will that do?" she said sarcastically

Anne looked at the blanket on the couch "I see you've been very cosy, lying about doing nothing whilst my son's out working.."

"Actually Katie felt ill and so did I so we went home" Linda said

"She looks fine to me.." Anne said

"Well she seems to have perked up a bit after she's had some medicine, that's what kids do Anne" Linda said

Anne smiled at Katie on her knee "It's a shame for her isn't it having you for a mum, it must be such a let down for her.."

"I love my daughter, don't you dare start judging me!" Linda said angrily "I think you should leave"

"Yes, I will" Anne said standing up still holding Katie "But I think it's better if Katie comes with me"

"What.." Linda frowned

"The more I think about it, the more I thinks she should be with me, or do you want me to phone social services and tell them what an unstable home she lives in with a mother and father who always fight, so much so that you ran him over, tell them how your a danger to her and she'd be much better living with me.." Anne said giving a smug smile

"What...You can't.." Linda stuttered "Me and Michael have a solid relationship! And if you think I'm going to just give my daughter to you.."

"I'm sorry Linda but you don't have a choice" Anne said walking off

"Anne!" Linda said running after her.


	60. Part 60

_"I'm sorry Linda but you don't have a choice" Anne said walking off_

"Anne!" Linda said running after her.

Linda grabbed hold of her trying to get Katie

"Get off me!" Anne said holding Katie tight and slapping Linda so hard she fell to the floor.

"You cow!" Linda said getting up from the floor running to the hall.

"Say bye Lin.." Anne began to say but was interrupted by the vase that she was hit over the head with

Anne fell to the floor holding Katie.

Linda picked Katie up off the floor holding her tight as she was now weeping "Shh.." she whispered into her hair

"Anne.." Linda said kneeling down next to her, breathing unsteadily as she felt for a pulse.

_There was no pulse, she was dead, Linda had killed her._

"Oh my god.." Linda said holding Katie tightly getting up quickly, she stared at Anne's lifeless body not knowing what to do.

_Her mobile started ringing from the kitchen._

She went to the kitchen, answering her mobile.

"Hi is mum still there?" Michael asked

"Michael I need you to come over.." Linda said shakily

"What.." Michael said worried "Are you okay, you sound a bit funny, has mum said something?"

"I'm scared Michael, what have I done.." Linda said breathing fastly

"Sh..Linda calm down, what's happened" Michael asked her calmly

"Your mum.." Linda said her voice cracking from the tears "She's dead.."

"Killed each other already?" Michael joked

"Michael, I'm not joking" Linda said panicking

"What, Linda this doesn't make sense, if this is a joke this isn't funny.." Michael said

"Just come, please just come" Linda said hanging up

Sian went to the changing rooms looking for Jez and Lily.

"So here you are" Sian smiled "I've been looking for you both every were"

"Sorry I was just showing Lily around the changing rooms whilst I had a free" Jez said as Lily rested her little head on his shoulder

"Why would she want to see a load of sweaty pe kits" Sian laughed

"Because she's never seen one before! It's weird thinking there's lodes of things Lily hasn't even seen yet" Jez said

"Well that tends to happen with babies" Sian joked kissing his cheek "You're a great dad you know Jez"

"And your a great mum! Lily's lucky to have such a lovely mum" Jez smiled holding her letting her lean on his other shoulder.

Sian wrapped her arms around him and Lily "I love you Jez, and I love family"

"Me to.." He said kissing her head

Michael came in to their house, he lost his breath as he opened the door and saw his mum lying on the floor, he looked towards Linda who was holding Katie in the corner shaking "What's happened?" he asked her

"She..She tried to take Katie...I told her not to..But she wouldn't lis..She wouldn't listen Michael so I..." Linda said fastly shaking "I didn't know what to do..She was going to take my daughter, I saw the vase and I just did what I could to save Katie..I didn't mean to kill her I just wanted to knock her over so I could get Katie off her.."

"Sh..It's okay" Michael said holding her "We need to tell the police though, say you did it in self defense"

"NO!" Linda said scared "They won't believe me, what with me running you over and then now I say I killed your mum but it was self defense! Michael they'd lock me up and throw away the key...I wouldn't blame them"

"Linda, your not going to fall apart, okay?" Michael said putting his hands on her face wiping away her tears "I'll say mum was babysitting Katie because you were to ill too, you were upstairs asleep I was at school mum rung me up.."

Linda interrupted him "No, they'll check your phone, they'll see that she didn't ring you"

"Right then I'll say you heard something downstairs, got scared and rung me I came and found her like this" Michael said panicking

"We wont get away with it Michael" Linda said "I should just tell the truth"

"Listen to me, I'm not having my mum putting you in prison...Me and Katie need you here, I couldn't live with out you Linda, I'd do anything for you" He said holding her hand tightly

"Okay" Linda said shakily

"So who found her.." The police man asked when he arrived

"I did, Linda called me" Michael said

"Were was you?" The police man asked Linda

"Upstairs, I was ill Anne said she'd give me a hand with my daughter, Katie" Linda said "I heard some noises downstairs, I called Michael asked him to come"

"Right, Mr Byrne if you'd come down the station with us, we need a few words then we'll need to talk to your wife later" The police man said

"I've told you everything you need to know!" Michael said "My mothers just died I really don't need this"

"We just need to ask you a few questions so we can get them on tape" The man said said impatiently

"I'll see you soon" Michael said kissing Linda on the cheek before following the police

Sian and Jez were now at home watching tv with Zac and Maddi.

"How was today?" Maddi asked "Was it stressful with Lily as well as school?"

"Yeah but I'm sure we'll get used to it" Sian smiled

The baby monitor went off and Lily's squeals filled the living room.

"I better get her" Sian said yawning

"No it's alright I'll go and get her for you" Maddi smiled going up the stairs

"Thanks Maddi" Jez mumbled as he was watching tv

"Some how this is isn't adding up, Mr Byrne.." The police man said rubbing his head "Why would someone come in to your house not take anything, clobber your mum over the head and go.."

"I don't know I wasn't there I keep saying!" Michael said impatiently

"I feel as though were missing something here, don't you.." The police man said looking Michael straight in the eyes "Were going to have to keep you in until we get some more information...Michael Byrne I'm arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Anne Hillington"

"No.." Michael said putting his head in his hand


	61. Part 61

"Their keeping you here!" Linda said as she was visiting Michael in prison, Katie had fallen asleep on her knee.

"Yeah, they're putting me on trial! If they say I'm guilty then I'll get a life sentence" Michael said putting his head in his hands

"They can't do that, you didn't have anything to do with it.." Linda said "Michael I've got to tell them it was me"

"I'm not letting you go down for it, who knows I might get not guilty.." Michael said not sounding to sure

"Come on Michael your the only suspect, if I don't say anything then you'll go down for it!"

"Yeah and if you say something then you'll go down for it!" Michael said "I'm not letting that happen to you"

"But none of this is your fault, Michael I should pay for what I've done.." Linda said a tear coming down her cheek

Michael wiped the tear "Linda if it's a choice between me or you going to prison, then I will go because I couldn't cope knowing you were in prison" Michael held her hand "Just look after Katie"

"Michael.." Linda said her eyes filling with tears "I can't live without you.."

"Maybe you should just forget about me," Michael said deep in thought

"What?" Linda frowned

"I'm going to be in here for a long time Linda, I can't expect you to wait for me.." Michael said "You deserve to be happy, your so special Linda"

"I'll never find someone else Michael" Linda said drying her eyes "I'd wait for a lifetime if I had to.."

_A bell rang sounding the end of visiting time_

"I love you" Michael said squeezing her hand

"Stay strong, it's the best way to prove your not guilty, and you've got a good lawyer haven't you?" Linda said quickly

"Yes, look I'll see you soon, you need to get to school" Michael said kissing her quickly on the cheek before disappearing in to the crowd of prisoners.

"I love you.." Linda said, but he was gone.

"Where's Michael been then?" Jez asked Sian as they ate breakfast

"Linda said he's had his appendix out so he won't be in for a few weeks" Sian said as she ate her cereal

"Sure she's not ran him over again" Jez joked

Sian raised her eyebrows

"Sorry you guys are friends now aren't you" Jez said rolling his eyes smiling

"Yes, because it's better to forgive to be arguing with people all the time" Sian said picking up the paper he was reading and hitting him with it jokingly "Come on get a move on, we need to go in a minute"

"Right Lily's dressed" Maddi said coming in holding Lily, passing her to Sian

"Thanks Maddi" Sian said putting Lily in her carrier

"I'll go and put Lily in the car" Jez smiled kissing Sian's cheek as he picked up Lily's carrier "Come on Lil',"

"Maddi, Zac come on" Sian said grabbing her bag

"How's Michael?" Tom asked Linda, coming in to the staff room

"Hes still ill.." Linda said not looking Tom in the eye "..Sorry I have to go"

"Okay..Bye then" Tom said

Linda went to the creche, wanting to see Katie.

"Hi" She said seeing Sian

"She won't go to sleep" Sian said rocking Lily

"She's so cute" Linda said smiling at Lily "I remember when Katie was that small"

"I'm so tired though with her keeping me up all night" Sian smiled holding Lily close

"Katie seems to have got in to a sleeping pattern now" She said as she smiled at Katie who was sat on her knee "She slept a lot as a baby though so that was good"

"I wish Lily would sleep a bit more, she's so lively all the time" Sian smiled "How's Michael?"

Linda was deep in thought, not hearing what Sian had said

"Linda?" Sian said

"Sorry, I was miles away.." Linda said

"I could tell.." Sian paused "Linda is everything alright, you've been very, well off recently"

"I'm fine" Linda said not looking at Sian

"Are you sure, I mean you've not long got married and you seem really down and on edge" Sian said concerned

"I'm fine!" Linda snapped making Katie jump

"Sorry I didn't mean.." Sian said

"No, it's fine sorry.." Linda said "I just don't know what to do.."

Lily had fallen to sleep so Sian carefully put her back in her carrier then sat next to Linda "What's happened?"

"Michael isn't ill Sian.." Linda said


	62. Part 62

_"Michael isn't ill Sian.." Linda said_

"What?" Sian asked her "What do you mean he isn't ill?"

"He's in prison.." Linda said her voice cracking as tears fell down her face

"What..Why?" Sian said shocked

"His mum, she died.." Linda said "Their charging him for it"

"Why he would never do that" Sian said

"I know that, he didn't do it Sian I promise you" Linda said putting Katie down to play as she wiped her eyes

"I know Linda" Sian smiled "Look I'll help you, we need to prove he's innocent"

"Thanks Sian" Linda said "But how are we..."

"Just leave it to me, I'll think of something.." Sian said "Right I'll go and do some marking, I'll speak to you soon though yeah" she smiled picking up Lily in her carrier as she walked to her office.

Jez knocked on her door at lunch time "I thought we were having lunch together"

"Sorry I've been busy with marking, Lily, thinking.." Sian said

"Thinking about what?" Jez said sitting on her desk

"You can't say anything.." Sian said

"About what?" Jez asked her

"Michael's been arrested for killing his mum" Sian said

"What, but why would he do that.." Jez said

"No, no he hasn't done it" Sian said "They've charged him for it though"

"How do you know he's not done it" Jez said

"I just know.." Sian said "And anyway we were going the year 9 grades when he called Linda, then went off"

"So.." Jez said

"So that backs up..." Sian paused "I can tell the police, the time of death it won't match the time he was there...I need to tell Linda" She said kissing his cheek before running to Linda

"She's ace isn't she your mum, always doing things for everything" Jez said to Lily

"Do you think they'll believe you though?" Linda asked Sian once Sian had told her of her plan

"Why would I lie though" Sian said

"To help your collegue..I don't know I think we just need proof" Linda said "Wait CCTV that has times on doesn't it"

"Yes, so we could show that Michael was in school when Anne died" Sian said "Right I'll go to the police station now"

"Thanks Sian, you know for doing this for Michael" Linda smiled

"Well if I can help save a friend for going down for something he didn't do, then i'll do it" Sian smiled "I'll go and get the CCTV"

"I'm coming with you" Linda said getting up "I'll just wait in the car, I need to know whats happening"

"Okay, come on" Sian smiled

"So?" Linda said when Sian got back in the car

"It's hard to tell, they scared the life out of me, ask me all sorts of weird questions but they didn't have anything to say once I give them the CCTV" Sian said "They'll have to release him Linda"

"I hope so" Linda said

"You really trust him don't you" Sian said

"What do you mean?" Linda asked

"You knew he didn't kill her, even when he was charged for it, you still stood by him, you must really love him" Sian smiled

Linda looked down "Do you want to know why I knew he didn't do it"

"Why?" Sian asked

Linda looked up at her guiltily "Because it was me Sian.." Linda bit her lip "I was the one who killed Anne"


	63. Part 63

_Linda looked up at her guiltily "Because it was me Sian.." Linda bit her lip "I was the one who killed Anne"_

"What.." Sian paused

"I killed Anne.." Linda said

"You.." Sian said shaking "You would have let Michael go down for it when it was you!"

"Sian it isn't like that, I said that but he insisted..." Linda said quickly "He didn't want me to go to jail"

"Byrne, your free to go" The police officer said to Michael

"What?" Michael said

"A witness said that you wasn't there at the time of death" The police officer said

"A witness, what witness?" Michael asked

"We can't say who it was but they told us that they were with you at the time of your mums death" he said

"Sian?" He asked knowing that she was the last person he saw before the whole disaster with his mum began

"I couldn't possibly say.." The police officer said "They were prepared and everything though, brought CCTV to back it up, so it's clear it can't be you"

"Thank god" Michael said

"Right so you free to go..." The police officer said

"Yeah, right" Michael said

"I can't believe you've killed her.." Sian said "I can't be here

Linda quickly pressed the button on her door that locked all the car doors

"Let me out" Sian said trying to open the door "What are you going to kill me as well!"

"Just let me explain!" Linda said "Please Sian"

"You've got two minutes and then if you don't let me out I'm calling the police" Sian said

"Sian she was going to take Katie, said that if I didn't let her she'd call the social services tell them about me running over Michael, I didn't know what to do" Linda said trying to get everything out "There was a vase and I just hit her with it, I thought it would knock her down so I could get Katie but it didn't it killed her.."

Sian frowned "Your mad.."

"Sian what would you do if someone was trying to take Lily!" Linda said

"It was Michael's mum!" Sian said "She was probably just over reacting going off on one, it doesn't give you the right to whack her over the head with a vase!"

"Sian please.." Linda begged

"I can't believe you've let me go in there defending Michael when you could have just confessed yourself, you don't care at all do you Linda" Sian frowned "I'm telling the police Linda!"

"No, Sian please, they'll lock me up!" Linda said "I'll be on a life sentence!"

"You deserve it" Sian said angrily "I was right about you all along your a phsyco, you just play games with everyone, go around hurting people thinking you can get away with it well you can think again because..." Sian stopped talking noticing Linda driving at a fast speed "Linda, Linda what the hell are you.."

Sian stopped talking as all she could so was scream as they went driving into the near by lake.


	64. Part 64

Michael stepped out of the prison, he felt so happy, him and Linda could now get on with their lives, he couldn't wait to see her and tell her.

He looked around, the road was occupied with police and ambulances, curiously he walked closer to see what was going on. He saw a crowd of police around the lake. By the lake he saw a familiar face.

"Sian?" Michael said walking towards her "What are you doing here? What's happened?"

Sian had a blanket round her and was shaking and could only get out one word "..Linda"

"Linda..What about Linda" Michael said panicking

"She drove us in to the water" Sian said

"What..Why.." Michael said confused "Is she still.."

"I managed to swim out of the car, but she was unconscious" Sian said "She's still in there" An ambulance person then lead her to the ambulance.

"No..." Michael said running towards the lake

A fire brigade man stopped him "What are you doing?"

"My wife...she's in there" Michael said

"We've got a group of people trying to get her out, just let us do our job" the man said walking away

"Linda.." Michael said looking at the water

He waited, for what felt like a life time and then watched as some men bobbed up out the water holding a small, blonde woman.

"Linda!" Michael said running after her

Ambulance people rushed towards her.

"She's not breathing" One man said

"No.." Michael said looking at Linda.

He couldn't see what happened next as a crowd of people covered her.

They moved as she coughed up the water.

"We've got a pulse" Another man said "Get her in the ambulance"

"Can I, Can I come with you, she's my wife.." Michael said running after one of the ambulance people

"Yes, but prepare your self, she's not in a good state" the woman said

"What's happened" Jez said to Sian as she had rung him to come and pick her up "Are you okay"

"I'm fine, they just wanted to check me over.." Sian said "Were's Lily?"

"She's in the creche, she's fine" Jez said "What's happened"

"Me and Linda we drove in to the lake.." Sian said

"What...How?" Jez asked

Sian didn't know what to say, as despite everything she still didn't feel right telling on Linda when she could be dying somewere in the hospital "I...I can't remember"

"You need some sleep and a hot bath, lets go and get Lily and go home" Jez said

"We should look after Katie for the night, I expect Michael will be here with Linda all night" Sian said

Jez nodded "Okay, ring him and ask him"

"How is she?" Michael asked the nurse

"Still not good, she was under that water for a long time..." The nurse said "Her breathing is very unsteady"

"Why isn't she waking up.." Michael said

"She's still unconscious, though I'm not surprised she is under a lot of medication as well" the nurse said

"Why is her arm all plastered up, has she done something to it" Michael asked

"She broke it when the car crashed in to the water, we've just bandaged it up for the moment, we'll put a cast on it when she regains consciousness" The nurse said

"Thanks.." Michael said as the nurse walked out, he held Linda's hand "How do you always get yourself into bother..What were you doing driving in to the lake..Sian and Jez rang me to say they'll look after Katie so you don't have to worry about her.." He carried on speaking to her even though he knew she probably couldn't hear a thing

At the Diamond house, Sian was changing Lily whilst Maddi was playing with Katie "So why are we looking after Mr Byrne's baby?"

"Because Linda's in hospital and he needs to keep an eye on her, it's no place for a child" Sian said

"Your to nice to people Sian.." Maddi said

Jez came in with cup of tea's for them "I know she is.."

"It's just what you do.." Sian said "Where's Zac?"

"Upstairs on his xbox" Maddi said "So what happened Sian"

"I can't remember" Sian said, a bit unsure of why she was covering for Linda

"Still?" Jez asked

"I can just remember us being in the car, then being in the water and then swimming out and calling an ambulance for Linda" Sian said

"So did the police talk to you" Maddi asked

"Yeah, I just told them what I told you.." Sian said

Jez knew there was something that she wasn't telling them but didn't say anything "I'll go and run you a bath and then you can get to bed you've had a hard day.." Jez said going to the bathroom

"Thanks" Sian said

Michael had fell asleep holding Linda's hand but was awoke by the machine beeping loudly "Linda.." he said half asleep then rushed quickly to find the doctor

"Just wait outside a minute" The doctor said running in to Linda

About 40 minutes later the nurse came out

"What's happened?" Michael asked, his face full of tears.

"She's got pneumonia" The nurse said

"Is she going to be okay?" Michael said

"We've put her on some more drips which should help her but her breathing is getting worse, we just need to keep monitoring her, it's best if you stay out here, her immune system is really low and we can't chance other people being in the same room, she can catch something really easily at the moment" The nurse said


	65. Part 65

"What happened Linda?" Michael asked her once she had awoke

Linda remained silent.

"Linda" Michael said impatiently

"Where's Katie?" she asked

"She's with Sian and Jez, I'm going to go and get her in a minute but I need to know what happened" Michael said

Linda turned away from him "I need some sleep"

Michael sighed "I'll come back later"

"Come in" Sian smiled when Michael came to the door

"Is Jez at school?" Michael asked

"Yeah, I had a headache and I've only got 2 lessons today because I had a double with the year 11's but they're on a trip so I thought I'd stay at home with Katie and Lily, Tom's keeping an eye on the place" Sian said

"Good" Michael said

"Daddy's here to see you" Sian said smiling at Katie who was playing on the floor

"Hello" he said picking her up

Katie snuggled into him, wrapping her little arms around him.

"Have you missed me" Michael smiled holding her close then looking at Sian "Thanks for looking after her"

"She's been no trouble" Sian smiled "Not like Lily, I've only just got her to sleep, she has so much energy.."

"Are you okay?" He asked her "You know after the crash.."

Sian shaked a little at the thought of it "Yeah, I never really got hurt, not like Linda..."

Michael sighed at her name.

"Is she okay?" Sian asked

"She's woken up, but she's not speaking much" Michael said sadly "Sian, what happened?"

"I can't remember" Sian said "At least that's what I've told everyone...The police, the staff, Jez..."

"And the truth..." Michael said "I know there's something you and Linda aren't telling me...I mean why would she just drive in to the water it doesn't make sense.."

"She told me about her killing Anne.." Sian blurted out quickly

"What.." Michael said

"After I'd told the police about you being with me when it happened and giving them the CCTV" Sian said "She told me, and then we kind of had an argument..."

"What happened.." Michael said needing to know more

"I said I was going to go to the police and she freaked out and drove in to the water..." Sian said

"What was she thinking..." Michael said

Linda heard voices, making her wake up.

"Hi, I brought someone to see you" Michael said holding Katie

"Hi darling" Linda said taking Katie from Michael and holding her close

"Sian told me about what happened..." Michael said getting to the point "What were you thinking Linda.."

A tear rolled down her cheek "I was just so scared, of losing you and Katie, I couldn't cope in prison Michael.."

Michael sat on the edge of the bed pulling her and Katie in to a hug "Don't ever do something like that again Linda, I can't lose you.." he said kissing her head

"I wont...I don't know why I did it.." Linda said leaning against his chest, holding Katie close "Has Sian told the police, about what happened.."

"No, she said she told them she can't remember anything" Michael said "Don't worry about it, everythings going to be okay"

"We've not had a very good start to our marriage have we.." Linda said

"No, but the good thing is, it's only the start, we've got the rest of our lives to make it better" He smiled playing with her hair

"You really want to stay with me for the rest of your life?" Linda said

"Like I'd ever let you go..." He said holding her even tighter

"Did Michael come to get Katie?" Jez said coming in from school with Zack and Maddi.

"Yeah, Linda's woken up, I think she's going to be alright" Sian said holding Lily

"How are you?" Jez asked taking Lily from her and cuddling her "And how are you Lil'?"

"I'm fine, and she's just woke up so don't jiggle her to much!" Sian laughed knowing what he was like

"Jiggle? I think you mean dance" Jez said "Were great dancers aren't we Lily, we could be on Strictly!"

Maddi raised her eyebrows at Sian, Sian laughed.

"Are they laughing at us Lil'?" Jez said

"Does she need a bath?" Maddi asked Sian

"Yeah I'm going to bath her in a minute" Sian said yawning

"I'll do it" Maddi smiled

"What would I do without you" Sian smiled

"Come on Lily" Maddi said taking her from Jez

"I missed you today" Jez said putting his arms around her waist

"Did you know" Sian smiled placing her arms around his neck

"Yes, it's weird without you there" Jez said

"Well, luckily for you I'm in tomorrow" Sian smiled kissing his cheek

"I'm very lucky" He said kissing her

Linda and Katie had fell asleep in Michael's arms, so Michael gently lifted Katie from her arms, careful not to wake either of them and then tucked Linda in and sat in the chair holding Katie, putting his jacket around her little body.


	66. Part 66

"Morning" Christine said to Linda as she walked in to the staff room "Feeling better?"

"Yep" Linda smiled "The kettle's just boiled, want a drink?"

"Tea, please" Christine said sitting down "Don't forget the biscuits!"

"As if!" Linda laughed getting the biscuits out the cupboard and coming over with her and Christina a cup of tea

"Feels like I've not talked to you in ages!" Christine said grabbing a biscuit

"I know, I've been so busy with everything..." Linda said

"Everything?" Christine said raising her eyebrows

"It's all just been busy since we got married, Michael's mum dying..The accident.." Linda said trying to sound casual about it

"Michael's mum died?" Christine said shocked "When?"

"A few weeks ago.." Linda said

"I bet that was really hard, you two were close weren't you, wish I got on with my mother in law.." Christine said

"Yeah, it was hard.." Linda said looking down

Sian walked in and then paused seeing Linda.

"The kettle's not long boiled.." Linda said awkwardly "Do you want me to make you a drink?"

"No, it's okay...I'll make my own" Sian said not looking Linda in the eye

"What's up with her?" Christine mouthed to Linda

Linda shrugged.

_The bell rung_

"Year 9's now...Kill me" Christine sighed "I'll see you later Linda, bye Sian"

"Bye.." Sian said silently as she made a coffee

"Sian.." Linda said

"Don't Linda.." Sian frowned

"What.." Linda said

"I don't want to hear the excuses" Sian said angrily "You nearly killed us!"

"I know, I know and I'm so sorry and if I could change what happened I would Sian, but i can't..." Linda said

"That line might have worked with Michael but it doesn't work with me" Sian said

"Right then, if you hate me so much then why didn't you tell the police I ran us in to the water, why didn't you tell them that I killed Anne" Linda said

"Because of Katie.." Sian said "She doesn't deserve to be brought up without a mum, even if you are psychotic...And because of Michael, he loves you and he'd break down if you were in prison and then the school would suffer and again Katie would...It's just easier for everyone if I don't say anything"

"Thank you Sian" Linda said

"I don't want your thanks..." Sian said "I just want you to stay away from me and my family...Especially Lily..I don't trust you Linda.."

"Lily...What do you think I'd hurt her!" Linda said shocked

"I don't know what you'd do!" Sian said "Your mentally unstable Linda, your so unpredictable...you need help!"

"I'm not a lunatic!" Linda said

"Wake up Linda!" Sian shouted "You stalked Michael then ran him over, you killed your mother in law and you ran us in to a lake!"

Linda didn't say anything

"...Just stay away from me.." Sian said getting her coffee and walking out the staff room

Michael came in to the empty staff room a few hours later where he found Linda "There you are! Why haven't you been to any of your lessons"

Linda was sat on a chair thinking "I'm sorry.." She said as a tear slid down her cheek

"Linda.." Michael said putting his hand on her arm "Are you okay?"

"Sian's right..." Linda said

"What's she been saying.." Michael sighed

"I don't even know who I am anymore.." Linda said "Look at all the things I've done to you...To Sian...Your mum.."

He kissed her on the forehead "It's all over now...Don't dwell on the past"

"Do you trust me.." Linda asked him

"Yes, of course I do.." Michael said

"How can you, Sian's right I just do things out of the blue.." Linda said

"That was all over my mum though" Michael said holding her "She's gone now..."

"Yes because I..." Linda said

Michael interupted her "Because she tried to take Katie..and I know you didn't mean to, you were doing the best for Katie, just like I would have done"

"I'm so sorry, I've caused you so much stress.." Linda said

"It's going to be okay now.." He said leaning her head on hers

"I love you" Linda smiled

"I love you to" He said kissing her lips softly

"I've got to get to my lesson.." Linda said getting up and wiping her eyes

"Are you sure?" Michael said "Christine and Nikki have been covering for you.."

"Honestly...I'm fine" Linda said "I just need everything to get back to normal"

"Okay" Michael said reluctantly

"See you later" She said kissing his cheek before going off to her lesson

"Hey" Jez said coming in to Sian's classroom as she was on a free

"Hi.." She said marking, a slight tone of anger in her voice

"Everything okay?" Jez asked sitting on one of the tables

"No.." Sian said angrily

"What's up?" Jez smiled

"Linda" Sian frowned

"Why what's happened?" Jez asked "Is it something to do with the accident?"

"Accident..I don't know why everyone's calling it that" Sian said

"What do you mean?" Jez asked

"It wasn't an accident, she knew exactly what she was doing?" Sian said getting more annoyed thinking about it

"Who?" Jez said a little slow catching on

"Linda!" Sian said "She drove us in to the water!"


	67. Part 67

_"Linda!" Sian said "She drove us in to the water!"_

"What!" Jez said angrily "I knew she hadn't changed! She's a psycho!"

"I know!" Sian said

"Does Michael know?" Jez asked her

"Yep" Sian said raising her eyebrows

"And he's still with that lunatic!" Jez said shocked "Why did she even do it?"

"If I tell you you have to promise me you wont charge over to her and have a go...Or tell the police" Sian said

"What do you mean by not telling the police.." Jez said

"Do you remember a few weeks ago when Michael's mum was found dead.." Sian said

"Yeah?" Jez said slow to catch on as usual "What does that have to do with it?"

"It was Linda" Sian said quietly

"What..She..She killed her!" Jez said shocked

"Yeah..I was going to go to the police so she drove us in to the water" Sian said

"Does Michael know Linda killed his mum" Jez said still in shock

"Yeah and he's still defending her!" Sian said angrily

"What's up with that man!" Jez said shocked "She tries to kill him, kills his own mother and still he's with her"

"I know its ridiculous" Sian said

"She needs a talking to! I'm not letting her get away with trying to kill my wife!" He said angrily walking off to find Linda

"Jez! Don't" Sian shouted, then sighed as he went.

"Miss Rad...I mean 'Mrs Byrne'..A word please!" Jez said coming in to Linda's class room angrily, whilst she was teaching.

"Dad..What's up?" Maddi asked

"Nothing I just need a word" Jez said obviously angry

"Alright..Chill!" Maddi said raising her eyebrows

"If you could wait outside, the bells going in a minute.." Linda said rolling her eyes at him

"Fine.." He said waiting outside

_The bell rung_

"Right so I want your course work in on Monday morning, no excuse" Linda said as her students began to pack up

When all the kids had gone Jez walked in.

"What is it that you wanted?" Linda said raising her eyebrows

"Why do you even still work here! Your a danger to the kids!" Jez said angrily

"Excuse me?" Linda said annoyed

"It's only because your with Michael, if you wasn't sleeping with him you'd be back in prison, were you belong!" He shouted

"Jez!" Linda said shocked "What the hell has brought this on"

"I know Linda!" Jez said "I know about Michael's mum! About you driving you and Sian in to that lake! I know what a psycho you are!"

"Who told you" Linda said quickly

"Sian!" Jez said "Are you threatening Michael to be with you? I bet he's only with you because he's scared of you, scared you'll mow him down again!"

"Shut up Jez, you don't know anything!" Linda shouted

"It doesn't take a genius to see how mental you are!" Jez scoffed

"What right do you have to interfere in my life!" Linda angrily said

"I have every right when you try to kill my wife!" Jez shouted

"Get out!" She screamed

"No not until I get an explanation!" Jez shouted

"I'm not explaining myself to the likes of you!" Linda said rolling her eye

Jez pushed her against the wall "Now Linda! Why did you try and kill my wife!"

Michael and Sian ran towards the classroom hearing all the screaming.

Michael filled with rage seeing Jez pushing Linda against the wall "Get off her!" He shouted punching him

"Michael!" Sian said

Jez's nose was now bleeding he went to hit Michael but Sian grabbed his arm "Leave it Jez!"

"Fine" Jez reluctantly said "You disgust me!" He said to Linda before walking out

"Are you okay?" Michael asked Linda

"Yeah..I'm fine" Linda said "Just go please"

"What have I done?" Michael asked

"I just need some space, please" She said

"Okay" he said

Sian followed him as he went back to his office "Michael you need to put a stop to her.."

"What?" He said walking in to his office

"Look at what she's doing to you!" Sian said closing the door so Janeece couldn't listen in

"What do you mean?" Michael said annoyed

"You, punching Jez like that!" Sian said

"He had Linda up against a wall!" Michael said "I'm not going to let him do that to my wife!"

Sian gave a sarcastic laugh "'My Wife', don't make me laugh!"

"What?" He said

"She's a lunatic Michael!" Sian said "Why can't you see that"

"She's not she's just made some mistakes and I forgive her, where trying to start over, why wont you let us!" He said angrily "Are you jealous? Is that it? Because me and Linda actually love each other, unlike your shambolic marriage with Jez!"

"Jealous? Of you!" Sian scoffed "Don't make me laugh! How can you call my marriage! How long are you going to keep giving Linda 'another chance', she's never going to stop Michael, she needs help!"

"Thanks for the marriage advice Sian but I don't need it especially from someone who's split up with their husband more times than I can remember!" Michael shouted

"Fine, but don't come to me when she does another one of her psychotic acts!" Sian said angrily "That's if you get a chance to tell me, she's tried to kill you once Michael, what if she's successful next time!" She said angrily storming out

He slammed the door shut after her.


	68. Part 68

At the end of the day Michael walked to Linda's room "Everything okay.." he stopped noticing she wasn't there. He went to the creche as she'd probably be getting Katie, she wasn't there and neither was Katie, he found it weird as she always waited for him to go home. He locked up the school then headed home.

"Linda?" He said walking in "Linda..."

He went upstairs noticing the door was open, he walked towards the door, the first thing he caught glance of was a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked her noticing the wardrobe open and clothes all over the place

Linda jumped seeing him "Sorry...I was trying to go before you came home, I was going to leave a note.."

"A note!" Michael shouted

Katie was on the bed in her carrier, the shout waking her up, she began crying.

Michael picked her up hugging her "So what..You were going to leave me..After everything I've done for you!" he said, tears in his eyes.

"No.." Linda said

"What's all this then!" Michael said holding Katie close "What, were you just going to take my daughter without even telling me!"

"Michael it's not like that...I just think we need a break" Linda said carrying on packing

"Stop.." Michael said "Stop packing!"

"Michael, I'm not right for you, especially not in this state of mind, Michael I just can't think straight!" she said clutching her head

"Then that's more reason to stick together!" Michael said putting his hand on hers "So I can help you, so we can get through all this, Linda we just need to try and start over"

"I know, I know and we will" Linda said holding his hand tightly "But not now, I just need some space, I just need to get away for a bit" she said dropping his hand

"How long for?" Michael asked

"I don't know.." Linda said "A few weeks?"

"A few weeks?" Michael said shocked "I thought you mean a few days away from each other..Weeks?"

"I need to get my head straight" She said zipping up her suitcase "I've got to go..."

"Please don't do this..." Michael said, Katie crying in his arms.

"Can you put Katie in her carrier.." She said shakily

"Linda, we've just had so many things happen.." Michael said

"I know and they've all be because of me!" Linda said tears falling down her face

"No, darling..." Michael said wiping away her tears "Please don't go.."

"Please, just put Katie in her carrier" Linda said

Michael nodded reluctantly putting Katie in.

Linda dragged her suitcase downstairs

"Let me help you" Michael said following her down the stairs holding Katie in her carrier.

"I'm fine" Linda said going outside and putting her suitcase in the car

"Where will you go?" Michael asked her knowing he couldn't make her stay, he just hoped that she would come back.

"I don't know.." Linda said taking Katie from him and putting her in to the back of her car "I'll find somewhere, a hotel or something.."

"What about if I went with you, we could have a little holiday or something" Michael said desperatly

"You've got a school to run" Linda said

"I don't care Linda, I'll do anything, I just want to be with you, make you happy" He said, a tear rolling down his face.

"I just need some space...We both do" Linda said

"You'll come back won't you.." He said scared

"Yeah.." She said unsure "Of course.."

"See you soon darling" he said leaning in the car to kiss Katie's little nose

"You can still change your mind.." He said looking at Linda

Linda shook her head and quickly got in to the car

"I love you..." He said as she drove away

After staring at the drive way for 20 minutes, hoping she'd come back he walked back in to the house, their house.

Tears streamed down his face as the smell of her perfume, that same perfume she always wore, lingered. He walked in to the living room, Katie's toys scattered on the floor from the morning.

He went straight to bed, laying on Linda's side, her pillow smelling even stronger of her perfume. He felt so lost, he hoped she wouldn't be gone for long, it was hurting him so much and she'd only been gone for half an hour at the least, he couldn't begin to imagine the pain of weeks and weeks without her.


	69. Chapter 69

Michael woke up, he still slept on Linda's side, as this is the closest he could get to her. The house had began to stop smelling of her perfume, it had been 10 weeks since he last saw her, it had felt like a lifetime, he bought the same perfume that she always wore and sprayed a bit around the house, it made the house smell a little more like home, but it still didn't fill the missing hole in his chest were his heart was supposed to be, Linda had took that.

He grabbed his phone and dialed her number, knowing that she wouldn't answer

_"Hi it's me..again, I just want to know where you and Katie are, if your okay, when are you coming home? I miss you..I love you so much please ring me back"_ He said to her answer phone.

He called her every morning, also he sometimes would call her when he was in school or when he got home. He had left so many messages. Yet she still didn't pick up. Every time his phone rang or he got a text his body filled with excitement at the thought of it being her, yet each time, it wasn't her, and his body went cold again.

"So I think we need to adjust some of the sets, some pupils are struggling and some are achieving well above what their expecting to.." Sian began to say then she paused

She looked at Michael, it was like he wasn't even there, he'd been like that for weeks, there, but not there at the same time.

"Michael?" Sian turned to him "What do you think?"

"What..?" He said

"Is that the end of the meeting?" Tom asked "Only I need to talk to Josh about something.."

"Yeah, go on.." Michael said quietly.

"What's up with you?" Sian asked him "It's Linda isn't it, you've been like this ever since you left her"

"What..I haven't left her!" Michael said suddenly

"Well she's not been her for god knows how long ever since all that stuff happened with Jez finding out, I thought you took my advice and left her.." Sian said

"Your wrong" Michael said sitting down at his desk

"Then tell me" Sian said

"I've told you once, I'm not telling you again, it's none of your business" Michael said sternly

"Michael I'm your friend, I just want to help" She said

"No, you caused this Sian!" Michael said annoyed "If you hadn't have said all them things to Linda, told Jez and let him have a go at her then she wouldn't have gone!"

"She's left you?" She asked a bit shocked

"No...She said it's a break" Michael said more calmly

"And is it?" She asked him

"I don't know.." He said with tears in his eyes "She's not answering my calls.."

"How long has she been gone?" She asked him

"10 weeks" He sighed

"Well maybe that's how long she needs.." Sian said

"Yeah but what if its not just 10 weeks Sian?" Michael said, a tear rolling down his cheek "What if 10 weeks becomes 10 months..then a year, then I never see her again, I never see Katie, I can't live without them Sian"

"You can't think like that Michael, you've just got to stay strong for when Linda comes back" Sian said

"What if she doesn't?" He asked her

"Do you trust her?" She asked him

He remained silent then quietly said "No.."

"What?" She said surprised

"You were right, she is unpredictable, she's going off the rails a bit and I don't trust her and I don't know what she's going to do next but I love her so much" He said honestly

"Michael, how can you love someone if you don't trust them, if their like that?" She asked him

"She's so strong...Even though she can crumble at times, we can get through it and she's got such a nice personality, deep down, she's feisty and she's argumentative but she makes me laugh and she's so loving, she's an amazing mum but she's just got off track.." Michael said

"Then you should fight for her" Sian said

"I thought you said she was trouble for me?" He said

"She is" Sian said raising her eyebrows "But your in even more trouble without her...She makes you happy, and you deserve to be happy Michael...So I really hope she comes home"

"Thanks Sian" He smiled

"I've got to go" She smiled "I'll see you later"

Jez was in the creche playing with Lily, Sian came in.

"Hi" She smiled sitting next to him "I never expected you to be here"

"I had a free so I thought I'd come and see Lily" He smiled putting his arm around her waist

She leaned against him "Me to" she smiled

"We've been having fun haven't we Lil'?" He said, smiling at Lily

"Good" Sian smiled kissing his cheek

"Though I'm glad you came" Jez said

"Aw, why?" Sian smiled

"Because I think she needs her nappy changing" He laughed

"Oh right, thanks!" She laughed "It's your turn to change her nappy!"

"Go on to mummy" He said passing Lily to her

"Were are you off to?" She smiled

"I've got training with the boys" He smiled kissing her before walking to the door "Have fun!"

"Your on nappy changing duty from now on!" She laughed

Michael was sat at his desk, his phone in his hand.

His phone began to ring, he jumped at the sound. He looked at the screen.

_Linda calling_

He blinked, thinking he was imagining it, but it was really happening, he answered the phone quickly

"Linda?" He said quickly "Linda were are you? I've been so worried"

She said nothing but he could hear Katie crying in the back ground.

"Is Katie okay?" He asked "When are you coming home"

"Michael..I'm sorry..." She whispered, her voice seeming so familiar yet so unreal as he had waited to hear it again for so long.

"Linda?" He said

_The phone line went dead_


	70. Chapter 70

"Are you ready for todays trip?" Sian said to Michael

"Yeah.." He said in a unenthusiastic way

"Are you alright?" She asked him

"Yeah I'm fine" Michael said

"Well if you need to talk..." Sian said awkwardly

"Thanks" Michael said "Lets round the kids up.."

"The kids and a trip to a science museum...Should be..fun" Sian said as she sat down next to Michael on the coach

"Yeah.." Michael said raising his eyebrows

"Are you sure your okay?" Sian asked him

"No.." Michael said honestly "But you just have to get on with it don't you.."

"You must miss her.." Sian sighed "How long as she.."

"About 5 months now" Michael said sadly "She's not coming back is she Sian.."

"You don't know that" Sian said

"Come on, get off the coach quietly" Michael said to the kids as the coach came to a halt

"So I want you to each look at these cells in this microscope" Sian said to the kids when they were at the museum

"Miss this is boring" Scout sighed

"The next section looks good Scout" Michael said

"Of course it does.." Scout said sarcastically

"Come on, this is really interesting" Sian said

"Sure it is.." Scout said raising her eyebrows

"Come on lets get to the next section" Michael said

Sian looked at her watch, she smiled as it was nearly time for them to go, then the kids would stop complaining, she looked around "Guys, these are real fossils here, take a look at.." Sian paused as her phone started ringing

"Miss you shouldn't have your phone on in a museum!" Rhiannon laughed

"Shush!" Sian said "Michael can I take this, I'll catch up with you in a minute"

"Right come on, lets look at these fossils over here.." Michael said "Think about the fossilisation process"

"Hi Jez" Sian smiled at his voice "What do you want?"

"Just to check you were alright, how are the kids being" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine, the kids are bored..As expected" Sian sighed "How are you and Lily?"

"Yeah, I've never really seen the fun in museums" Jez laughed "Yeah were both fine, I'm with Lily now, she's just fell asleep so I thought I'd give you a ring"

"Museums are interesting!" Sian laughed "It's nearly half 2 now so we'll be off soon so I'll see you soon,I better go, love you"

"Bye, see you soon, love you darling" He said

"Sorry about that" She said running over to Michael and the kids "Are we off now?"

"Yeah, come on" Michael said

"Come on kids, time to get back on the coach" Sian said guiding the kids back to the coach

"Sir me and Scout are dying for the toilet" Jade said to Michael outside the coach

"You could have gone before we exited the museum" Michael sighed

"That cafe next door might have toilets" Scout said

"I'll go and ask" Michael said narked "Come on!"

"Excuse me, do you have any toilets?" Michael asked the woman behind the counter

"Yeah, over there" The woman smiled pointing to the toilets

"Thankyou" he smiled "Quickly girls"

He stood waiting then glanced over at a woman cleaning a table, she was small like Linda, her hair was the same bright shade of blonde, her nearly called her name desperately but stopped himself as he always did when someone resembled Linda.

The woman turned around and he expected to feel that same feeling of disappointment, but he didn't..

_It couldn't be?_

It was Linda..


	71. Chapter 71

"Linda.." Michael said shocked

Shock emerged on Linda's face, she began to walk away, not saying a word.

Michael caught her arm "Linda, please we need to talk"

The woman that had told him were the toilets were earlier was now looking over "Get off her!" she said coming over

"She's my wife" Michael said

"Your..Michael?" The woman said

"Yes, who are you? Linda what are you doing here?" Michael said confused

"Why don't you two go up to the flat upstairs, have a chat.." The woman said

The girls came out of the toilets "Girls go to the coach, tell Mrs Diamond I'll get a taxi back"

"Okay.." Scout said rolling her eyes

Linda led him to the flat above the cafe, still remaining silent.

"Is this were you've been staying?" He asked her as they entered the flat

"Yeah.." She said quietly

"Who's that woman?" He asked

"Thats Sonya, shes an old friend.." She said sitting down

Michael sat down opposite her. She looked a mess. Her hair was scraped back lifelessly and her face looked tired and strained. Crying suddenly filled the room, he looked over to the pram in the corner of the room.

"She's been having a nap.." Linda said going over to her and picking her up, holding her tightly in her arms

"Why have you been gone so long? Where you ever going to come back?" He said, with tears in his eyes

"I don't know.." She said sitting down, letting Katie snuggle in to her

"I thought you just wanted a few weeks apart, have a break then get back to normal.." Michael said frowning

"Did you really think we could just get back to normal?" She said "It's never going to happen Michael.."

"What are you saying?" He said hurt

"I think we should get a divorce.." She said quietly

"What!" He said shocked "No Linda, your not thinking straight!"

"All I've done is think and think and this is the only well forward!" She said rocking Katie gently, trying to stop her crying "You need to move on with you life Michael...I just thought with me and Katie out your way you'd find someone else soon enough, someone that deserves you.."

"I don't want anyone else Linda" He said

"Michael we were never meant to be.." She said "You deserve someone who wont mess up, who will treat you the way you deserve to me treated, someone who can give you all the things I never could!"

"Linda you mean everything to me, you and Katie" He said "You know how hard it's been living without you! I can live like this Linda, not without you and Katie..I can't do it"

"I love you so much and I wish we could just start over but I just feel like we've been here before, time and time again, I'll just screw up Michael, like I always do" She sobbed

"I don't care how many times you screw up Linda, I love you and I'll be there no matter what I just want my family back!" He said desperately

"We can't get back together again Michael.." Linda said as fresh tears rained down on her face.

"Why not.." He said

"I've messed up again.." she said softly

"Why what have you done?" He asked

"I can't tell you.." She said looking down at Katie, avoiding eye contact with him

"Linda your worrying me" He said holding her hand tightly

"I did something I'm not proud of and I just can't go back to how things were, how we were.." She said

"Linda we can get through this, what evers happened, what ever you've done it doesn't matter, I just want us to be together.." He said sitting next to her

"But it's all such a mess.." She said

"Please Linda, come back?" He asked her desperately

_Her tired eyes looked to his, she didn't know what to do.._


	72. Chapter 72

_Her tired eyes looked to his, she didn't know what to do.._

"Please Linda" He said pleadingly

Linda nodded "..Okay"

Michael smiled and sighed in relief "Come on lets get your stuff together"

"I'm going back home..Thanks Sonya" Linda said to Sonya, going back down to the cafe with her suitcase

"Are you sure about that?" She said "What if I need you again.." she whispered

"I'm sorry.." She said quietly

Michael came down the stairs holding Katie close

He looked to Linda "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah.." She said walking out the cafe quickly

Michael gave a quick look to Sonya "Has something happened"

Sonya bit her lip nervously before shaking her head "No..Of course not.."

"Okay.." Michael said unsure before walking out after Linda

"What were you talking about?" Linda quickly as he came out

"Nothing, I was just saying thanks.." Michael smiled "Come on lets get in the taxi"

Linda got in to the taxi. She stared out the window the whole car journey, her and Michael not exchanging any words.

Michael helped her in with her suitcase then looked as she raised an eyebrow at the mess

"Sorry I was going to clean up.." Michael lied. He hadn't bothered cleaning up as he never expected Linda to come back and no longer saw the point.

Linda stepped in to the kitchen and looked at the sides full of takeaways and whiskey bottles "I'll clean up here.." She said

"No, I'll do it go and sit down" He smiled

"No, it's fine" She said as she started to clear things away

"I never saw you as a cleaner.." Michael said helping her to clean up

"What?" She said

"In that cafe.." Michael said

"Oh..I was just helping Sonya out..You know paying my way" She said quietly

"You can return to work..Whenever your ready" Michael said to her

"I'm sorry..I really left you in the lurch.." Linda said rubbing her head

"It doesn't matter" he smiled

"Have we got any paracetamols in the cupboard?" Linda asked him

"Yeah" He said getting her one

"Thanks" She said

"Are you okay?" He asked putting his hand on her arm

She jumped a little at his touch then gave a small smile "Yeah I've just got a headache"

Michael nodded then carried on clearing up.

Later on when everything was cleared up and Linda was upstairs having a bath Michael was sat on the couch with Katie.

"Dadda..." Katie giggled trying to squeeze Michael's nose

"Hey you!" Michael laughed tickling her

Linda came in, she gave a small smile seeing them playing.

"Come and sit down" he smiled moving up

Linda sat down as she stared into space

Michael put Katie down on the floor and she played with her toys on the floor. He looked to Linda, he wondered what was on her mind, it was hard for him to see her like this. "Linda.." He said softly putting his hand on hers

She moved her hand away quickly "..Don't touch me.." She said, her voice was choked up and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Linda.." Michael said concerned

She let the tears start to slip down her face, once she began to cry she couldn't stop.

"Come here" he said softly pulling her towards him

"I've messed up so much Michael.." She said crying in to his chest

"Shh...It's okay, it doesn't matter.." He said holding her closely


	73. Chapter 73

As the sun began to slowly rise, so did Michael's eye lids. He gave a small yawn then looked to his left to where Linda was supposed to be but instead caught sight of the empty place next to him, he began to panic.

_Where was Linda?_

He couldn't cope with this again...He quickly rushed out of bed and went downstairs only to find Linda sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Michael?" Linda said as he rushed in to the living room

"Sorry..I thought.." Michael sighed

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep..What have I done to you..." Linda said rubbing her head "I'm not going anywhere...I wouldn't..I don't want anything to happen again.."

"What do you mean.." He said wishing he knew what she was hiding

Linda shook her head "It doesn't matter" She said as she got up "I need to get ready for work.."

"Linda..Are you sure your ready to go back?" he asked

"I've got to go back sometime" Linda said before going upstairs

"Why don't you go and put Katie in the creche and I'll meet you in the staff room" Michael smiled to Linda

"Okay" Linda said taking Katie off to the creche

Michael walked in to the staffroom

"Where did you disappear off to yesterday?" Sian asked "The girls said to me you'd meet me back at the school and you never did.."

"We'll talk about it later but now I just need to talk to everyone" Michael said getting his staff's "Linda's back today everyone so just be supportive..She's a bit stressed out at the moment.."

"What's happening?" Tom began to ask but quietened when Linda walked in

Linda looked around at everyone as they went silent as she walked in "Are my ears burning?"

"No" Tom said quickly

"Were all just having a game of 'Who can stay silent the longest'!" Chalky said quickly "Tom lost!"

"Chalky.." Matt said

Linda raised her eyebrows "Right..Just to clear this up, I went and now I'm back...That's all there is to it.."

"Why don't I put the kettle on.." Nikki said breaking the awkward silence "Tea Linda?"

"Please" Linda said sitting down

"I'll have a coffee if your offering?" Tom said to Nikki

Nikki raised her eyebrows "Sure.."

"And some biscuits?" Tom smiled

"Don't push your luck.." Nikki laughed

Sian looked over to Linda "Linda..Can I have a word?"

"Yeah of course.." Linda said

"Come to my office" Sian said

"Here you go" Nikki said passing Linda her tea

"Thanks" Linda said picking up her tea before following Sian to her office

"I am sorry you know.." Linda said as they walked in to the office

"Really?" Sian said raising her eyebrows

"Honestly" Linda said "I don't know what I was thinking..Everythings just been such a mess and everytime I try to make it better I just make it worse.."

"Michael's been so worried you know.." Sian said sitting down "Look, the main reason I wanted to talk to you is to tell you that I think we should be civil..for Michael's sake, he's my friend and I don't want him like that again..When you went he was so lost.."

"I know..I can't believe everything I've put him through" Linda sighed

"I'll never be able to forgive you..But I think we should try to get along at least in front of Michael and Jez..If Jez thinks I've forgiven you he will to" Sian said

"Okay" Linda nodded

"Were having a party tonight at our house..For Jez's birthday, a lot of the staff are coming, why don't you and Michael come" Sian said

"Yeah..Thanks" Linda said "I'll see you later.."

"What time is the baby sitter coming?" Michael asked Linda as they were getting ready that evening

"7 I think.." Linda said

"Okay" He said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." Linda said putting on a fake smile

"I know when your worried about something.." He said seeing past her fake smile

"I'm fine" Linda said going in to the bathroom

Michael sighed, then went to give Katie her tea.

"What are you doing in that bathroom? You've been in there for ages" Michael said walking up the stairs

"I'll just be a minute" Linda said wiping her eyes

"Have you been crying?" Michael asked looking at her red eyes

"No..I got mascara in my eye" Linda said

"Right.." He said going in to the bathroom.

He got his after shave then noticed it was empty, he sighed putting it in the bin.

He stopped noticing something in the bin.

_It was a pregnancy test_

He picked it up and looked at it. There was a large plus sign on the front of it.

"Michael have I left my.." Linda began to say as she walked in, she paused noticing the pregnancy test in her hand

"Your pregnant?" He asked

"Michael.." Linda said

"Has this been stressing you out? Where you scared you were pregnant..Is that why you didn't come back?" Michael said

"No Michael it's not..." Linda began to say

Michael carried on talking "Linda, I can't believe it..Were having another baby" He said his face giving a large smile

"Michael it's not yours!" Linda said suddenly


	74. Chapter 74

_"Michael it's not yours!" Linda said suddenly_

"What.." He said in shock

"It's not your baby.." she whispered

"What do you mean it's not mine!" Michael said hurt "I can't believe you!"

"Michael.." Linda began to say

"I've done everything for you! I've stayed with you, tried to keep our family together through everything you keep putting us through and I keep forgiving you but this...I can't believe after everything you'd cheat on me with someone else!" Michael shouted "Who is it! How long has it being going on!"

"Nothing's been going on.." Linda sighed

"It obviously has!" Michael scoffed

"Michael it's not how you think I'm not having some sordid little affair!" Linda said

"What was it then?" Michael said angrily "Jump in to bed with some random man"

Anger built up inside of Linda and she slapped him hardly across his face

"Linda!" He said

"How dare you!" Linda said as tears formed in her eyes "You don't have a clue!"

"Because your not telling me anything!" Michael said then sighed as he began to calm down "Tell me.."

"It's not how you think.." Linda said sitting down "Sonya..The friend I was staying with..She said she had these loan sharks on her back needed some help paying them back so I said okay I thought she said meant me help her out doing some overtime in the cafe but...But I got it wrong.." Linda's voice began to crack

"Go on.." Michael said moving closer towards her

"She said she'd been sleeping with them..She said the debts were getting higher and it was the only way..She'd told them about me and said I'd sleep with them...She didn't even tell me about this until they came round! I said no Michael, I told her straight that I'd never do that but she said they'd hurt Katie if I didn't..I didn't have a choice Michael!" Linda said crying heavily

"It's okay..It's all going to be okay" He said holding her

"That's why I couldn't come back..I've betrayed you so much..I should have stopped him but I just let him..I tried to tell him that I didn't want to but he made threats towards Katie so I just let him..I didn't want him to get angry then I thought I could be pregnant but I kept ignoring it and then I came back and tonight I just had to do it, I needed to be straight with myself.." Linda said quickly, her voice choked

"We'll deal with this.." Michael said "Come on we need to get to this party.."

"I'm not sure I can deal with it now.." Linda said wiping her eyes

"We can't have them thinking somethings up" Michael said "Lets just get through tonight and talk about this later"

Linda nodded "Okay.."

"Are Michael and Linda coming?" Nikki asked Sian

"They should be.." Sian said raising her eyebrows

"I still don't know why you invited them" Jez said

"Were all making amends" Sian said

"Look who's arrived" Christine said walking in with Michael and Linda

"Sorry were late..The babysitter came late" Michael said

Sian nodded noticing Linda's red eyes "Everything okay?"

"Yeah were fine" Michael smiled

Jez came over, he gave a stern look to Linda for a second before passing them both some champagne "Sian said she wanted to make amends so I'm going to go with what she wants..I hope you've changed Linda.."

Linda nodded "I'm sorry..about everything"

As the party carried on Sian noticed Linda hadn't touched her drink "Is something up?"

"I'm just not feeling so good.." Linda said

Sian nodded, knowing she was hiding something "Right.."

Michael was talking to Tom. Linda went over to him "Michael..Can I have a word?"

"Yeah of course" He said then looked to Tom "Just a minute"

"In here.." She said dragging him in to the bathroom

"What is it?" He asked

"I can't do this.." She sighed "Pretend like everything's alright when it's anything but.."

"I know I've been thinking as well.." He said

"What are we going to do" She said anxiously

"You need to have an abortion" Michael said straight away

"I can't.." She said "I just..I can't Michael, you know what I think about abortions"

"Linda it's the only way" He frowned

"Michael I can't kill my own child it's wrong!" She said

"What do you want me to do? When all the staff are going on about me becoming a dad again and then how do we say it's not mine!" Michael said "And I can't bring up a child that's not mine Linda, I just can't.."

"So what are you saying.." Linda frowned

"It's either you have an abortion" Michael paused as a tear rolled down his cheek "Or we get divorced.."


	75. Chapter 75

_"It's either you have an abortion" Michael paused as a tear rolled down his cheek "Or we get divorced.."_

"I can't believe you.." Linda frowned "After everything I've been through, we've been through, your putting me in an impossible situation!"

"I just think it's about time we sorted things out.." Michael said

"How is this sorting things out?" Linda scoffed "Your talking about divorce! Obviously it's not as hard living without me as you said it was.."

"Linda I don't want to loose you, I don't want a divorce but I just can't live with another mans baby!" Michael said

"You don't love me at all do you...Your just concerned of how you'll look to other people!" Linda said hurt

"Linda I love you so much..Don't ever say I don't!" Michael said

Linda shook her head as more tears ran down her cheeks "No...Because if you loved me you wouldn't do this, put me in this awful situation, make me choose between you and my child..."

"It's not just me, think about Katie.." Michael said

"Don't you dare bring her in to this..I know what your trying to do!" Linda frowned

"Well I think it's decision time don't you.." Michael said trying not to show his emotions

"You know I used to trust you with anything..Rely on you when I needed someone there, you used to be there whenever I need you..But now your so cold.." Linda, her voice choked

"You made me like this! You know how hard it was for me just to carry on without you and Katie" Michael said

"So I'm to blame..Is that it?" Linda said raising her eyebrows

"No I wasn't saying that.." he sighed

"Well I'm keeping the baby.." Linda said strongly "It's up to you what you want to do about us.." She said before walking out the bathroom wiping her eyes

"Linda?" Nikki said seeing her tear stained face "Are you okay?"

Linda shook her head

"What's happened?" She asked her

"Nothing..I need to go" She said walking out

"Michael? Has something happened?" Nikki asked him as he came in

"She's just feeling ill, she's going home" Michael said sitting down needing some time to think

Linda was asleep in bed when Michael came in, he slowly got in to bed, waking her up.

She lightly opened her eyes, she looked at the distance between them and sighed.

Michael knew he had hurt Linda, but knew he couldn't back down, he couldn't cope if Linda had the baby, he saw her shiver and wanted to wrap her in his arms and hold her close but sighed and turn away from her.

When he woke up the next morning Linda was getting changed, he stared at her stomach, he hadn't noticed her small bump as she had been wearing loose tops.

"How far gone are you?" He asked making her jump

"I don't know.." She said

"I better get in the shower.." He said

"Michael.." Linda said

"What?" He said

"Were you serious..When you said you were going to divorce me" Linda asked

Michael nodded before walking out the room before he showed any emotions.

Michael walked in to Linda's office at school that day, needing to talk to her but noticed she was on the phone.

"No, my husband wont be there.." She was saying then looked towards Michael who had just walked in "Yeah..bye.." She said putting the phone down

"Who was that?" He asked

"Nobody special.." She said sitting down

"Why were you on about me not being there?" He frowned "Just tell me who it was.."

Linda sighed "It was the clinic..I figured I'd need a scan, I don't even know how far gone I am.."

Michael nodded

"You could always come with me.." She said

"Why would I do that.." Michael frowned

"Because you want to support me" She said looking in to his eyes

"It's your baby..Not mine" Michael said walking out


	76. Chapter 76

_"It's your baby..Not mine" Michael said walking out_

Linda sighed at how stubborn he was being.

At the end of the day when Linda was going to her scan she bumped in to Michael

There was an awkward silence as they exchanged glances

"Are you..are you going...there..now?" Michael asked her awkwardly

Linda nodded

"Well I'll see you later" He said walking towards the car, giving a last glance over at her as he put Katie in her car seat.

Linda got in her car and drove off.

Sian noticed the awkwardness between Michael and Linda "I'll just be a minute" she said to Jez as she walked over to Michael "Everything okay?"

Michael shook his head "Far from it.."

"Why don't we have a chat, I'll come round in a bit" Sian smiled

"It's fine, honestly" Michael said

"Michael your my friend, I want to help" Sian said "I'll see you later"

Linda sat nervously in the waiting room.

She glanced at all the couples, it hit her that she'd have to go through all this on her own, she thought about how much she'd struggle looking after Katie as well as another baby.

"Mrs Byrne?"

Linda snapped out of her daydream and got up and followed the nurse in to the room.

"Hi Linda" The woman said "Want to come and sit down?"

Linda smiled and sat down on the chair

"So this is your first scan?" She said

"I don't know how far gone I am.." Linda said as the woman put the cold liquid on her stomach

"Right.." The woman said "Let's find out shall we"

"Hi" Sian said coming in

"What do you want to drink?" He asked her

"Have you got some white wine?" She asked as she played with Katie "She's getting bigger.."

"Yeah of course" he said then looked over at Katie "Yeah, she is.."

"Thanks" she said as he came in with two glasses of wine and passed her one "So what's happening between you and Linda?" she said sitting down

"She's pregnant" Michael sighed

"What..Well that's good, isn't it?" Sian said

"It's not mine" Michael said

"What.." Sian said shocked

"I'd say you were about 6 months gone" The woman said to Linda

"What.." Linda said shocked "I can't be.."

"The baby's development says otherwise" The woman smiled

"But I've only got a small bump" Linda said confused

"All women are different" She smiled "Baby's lie in different ways, watch soon you'll suddenly pop out more"

"Are you sure it's 6 months?" Linda said

"Defiantly" She said

Linda smiled in relief

_If it was 6 months old it couldn't be that loan sharks, it had been about 4 months ago when all that happened. It had to be Michael's._

Michael had explained what had happened with Linda

"Would you do the same?" He asked her

"Of course I would" Sian said "I'd do anything to protect Lily"

"But she wants to keep the baby..." Michael said topping up his wine again

"Steady on that.." Sian said raising her eyebrows "And isn't that her decision.."

"I can't raise a child that isn't mine!" Michael said drinking his wine quickly

"Michael you need to ask yourself, what's more important to you, your pride..Or your wife" Sian said raising her eyebrows

"Linda means everything to me but I can't do it.." Michael said

"Have you told her that?" Sian asked

"Yes.." He said topping up his wine "I told her I want a divorce.."

"Oh come on Michael, is that what you really want" Sian said

"Of course not.." Michael sighed "It's the only way though"

"Do you want to find out the gender?" The woman smiled

Linda nodded "Yeah, okay.."

"It's a boy" She smiled

Linda smiled at her baby on screen looking at his heart beat.

"Michael maybe you should stop.." Sian said as he opened the third bottle

"What for?" He said topping up his wine "Want a top up?"

"I'm fine.." She sighed "Michael you don't want Linda to come home to find you bladdered.."

"What does it matter, were practically not together anymore anyway" Michael said "I'm practically a single man!"

"Michael why are you being like this.." She sighed

"Like what" Michael said

"Acting like you don't care about your marriage ending!" Sian said

"She made her choice" Michael said, not letting his feelings become apparent

"Oh, come on.." Sian said

"Things were so much simpler when I was with you" he said slurring slightly

"Michael.." Sian sighed

"We shouldn't have split up.." He said, not meaning a word he said, he wanted to be able to get over Linda, but he was hurting so much inside

"Michael, stop it, your drunk and your embarrassing yourself" Sian sighed

Linda opened the door quietly, she couldn't wait to tell Michael that the baby was his.

"I should have never married her.." He slurred then leaned closer to Sian kissing her

"Michael!" She said getting off the couch

Michael glanced towards the door way seeing a hurt looking Linda

"I need to go.." Sian said

"Yeah I think you better do!" Linda said angrily


	77. Chapter 77

Linda slammed the door after Sian then went in the living room where Michael was sat with his head in his hands

"Linda.." He began

"You wished you had never married me?" Linda said trying not to let the tears escape that were building up in her eyes

"I didn't mean it" he said getting up "I was just so angry.."

"Your angry!" Linda scoffed "Well your a fast mover!"

"I don't care about Sian, Linda.." He sighed

"Michael it's always been about her..." Linda said "Why don't you go after her! Your a single man now!"

"Linda, I was just trying to prove something to myself.." Michael sighed sitting down "That I could get over you...But I can't and I never will.."

"And you couldn't talk to me about this.." Linda said

"Talking isn't going to sort this..." Michael said "I'm just going to have to get on with it.."

"Michael, I need to tell you something.." She said

"What?" He said

_Linda hesitated, she didn't want him to stay with her just for the baby, she wanted it to be for love_

"But before I do...Are you serious, I mean like 100% sure..That your going to divorce me" She asked

"..Yes" Michael said although he was unsure of what he was saying

"If you loved me, you'd do what ever to fight for our relationship, so we could stay together.." She frowned

"I'll always love you...But I can't cope with you having another mans baby.." Michael said

"Right..." Linda said "You didn't ask how my scan went.."

"..Is it okay?" he asked

"...It?" Linda said raising her eyebrows

Michael sighed "You know...the baby"

"I was wrong.." Linda said

"About what?" He asked confused

"About a lot of things.." Linda said thinking "Us, you loving me, the baby.."

"What about the baby...Are you admitting that it's wrong to have it?" Michael said

"No.." Linda said "I'm keeping it.."

Michael sighed

"Do you really want me to get rid of this baby.." Linda said looking at him "Under any circumstances.."

"Circumstances?.." Michael said raising his eyebrows

"Just answer the question.." Linda said

"Yes..I do want you to get rid of it, I'm never going to change my mind" Michael said

Linda raised her eyebrows "..Even if the baby was yours"

"What are you on about.." Michael said

"At my scan..They told me I was 6 months pregnant.." Linda said

"What but..You weren't away that long" Michael said before pausing

"Do you get what I'm saying now" Linda said

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes, I asked the nurse if it was defiantly 6 months and she said yes, it can't be that loan sharks it was about four months ago when that all happened.."

"It's mine.." Michael said with tears in his eyes, then realised all the stuff he had been saying "I'm so sorry.."

"It's too late to try apologising now.." Linda said "The damage has already been done, you've already ruined our relationship.."


	78. Chapter 78

Michael had slept in the spare room that night and got up early from not being able to sleep, he couldn't sleep without Linda next to him and had tossed and turned all night.

Linda was in the kitchen with a coffee when Michael walked in, she jumped spilling her burning hot coffee on her arm "Ouch!"

Michael put her arm under the cold water tap quickly "Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump"

"It's fine.." She said turning off the tap

"Shouldn't you keep that under a bit longer you don't want it blistering" Michael said showing his concern

"I'll be fine" She said

He looked at Linda, she was wearing one of his pyjama tops which was massive on her tiny body, though he could still see the slight outline of her small bump

"Can we talk about this..the baby, please Linda" He pleaded

Linda nodded

"I really want this baby Linda, our baby. I'm sorry for all the stress I've caused you, all that pressure I put you through, if I could go back.." Michael said quickly trying to get all his feelings out at once

"You can't. All that stuff you said about leaving me, then trying it on with Sian, wishing away our marriage!" Linda said annoyed

"I didn't mean that Linda I was angry! I never wanted to leave you, but I thought I didn't have a choice"

"If I would have listened to you, I would have killed our baby, your baby!" Linda shouted

"I know.." Michael said, tears emerging in to his eyes "You don't know how much I regret it Linda!"

"Just admit it Michael, you were wrong" Linda said angrily

"I know..I was so wrong" Michael said "Please try and calm down, you'll be stressing out the baby"

"Stressing out the baby.." Linda scoffed "You've got a cheek!"

"I'm so sorry, for everything" He said

"I don't care.." Linda frowned "About you, not anymore. My priority now is Katie and my little boy, not you."

"It's a boy?" Michael smiled

"Yes.." Linda said before going upstairs

Michael went in to Katie's room to wake her up

"Morning" He smiled

"Daddy.." Katie said

"I'm so sorry..." He said looking at her innocent little face, her little blonde curly hair all over the place "I've made a mess of things, with your mummy..But your getting a little brother and he's going to help us all get back on track, make us closer.."

"Mama!" Katie said suddenly

Linda had been stood at the door way listening to Michael talking to Katie

"Linda.." Michael said awkwardly "Did you hear all of that?"

"Yeah" She said giving a slight smile "You really are sorry aren't you.."

"More sorry than I've even been about anything" Michael said honestly "Can we just start over?"

Linda nodded "We can try.."

"I wont let you down, I promise" he said holding on to her hand tightly

"Don't ever put me in a situation like you did, ever again" Linda said wrapping her arms around his neck "I mean it Michael"

"I wont" He said kissing her softly "I've missed you.."

Katie giggled at them both.


	79. Chapter 79

It had been a few weeks since Linda and Michael had made up. She had took a few weeks off school to get her head together and now she felt ready to go back. In these few weeks her bump had started to really show and she could no longer disguise it with big clothes.

"Are you nearly ready?" Michael shouted up the stairs to Linda

"Yes, I'm here" she said coming down the stairs

"Are you sure you should be wearing them heels?" He asked looking at her 6 inch heels

"I'll be fine! I've got bigger heels than this" Linda said "It's the price of being small"

She was wearing a grey floaty, pretty dress that clung to her bump and enhanced her chest.

"You look nice" He smiled passing her, her jacket.

"Thanks, is this dress not too tight?" She asked pulling at it

"No, it's fine" He smiled "Come on we're going to be late"

"Okay" She smiled then looked to Katie "Come on darling"

Sian was sat in the staff room having a coffee, she hadn't told Jez about Michael trying to kiss her a few weeks ago, she knew he was drunk and hurt so didn't think much of it.

"Is Madi still being bothered by this girl?" Sian asked Jez

"I don't think so" He said carrying on reading his paper

"What do you mean? You did talk to her didn't you?" She asked

"Yeah and she said we were over worrying and she wasn't scared of her" Jez said giving a yawn

"What if she's just saying that though" Sian said

"Stop worrying" he sighed

"Morning everyone" Michael said walking in with Linda

Christine smiled at Linda looking towards her bump "Michael told us about you being pregnant, congratulations!"

"Thanks" She smiled

"You've got big quick" Christine smiled

"Yeah, I was barely showing for ages and I've just suddenly turned to a hippo" She laughed

"Shut up you look great!" Nikki laughed as she walked in

"Hey" Linda said to Nikki

Linda caught sight of Sian giving her a hateful glare.

As everyone began to clear out Linda looked to Sian "Leave Michael alone"

"Excuse me?" Sian said looking at her in disgust

"I don't need you messing with his head" Linda said, scared of losing him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can do that all by yourself" She said walking off

Cara walked over to Madi in the common room "Pull your skirt down a bit you slapper!"

"Shut up Cara" Madi said rolling her eyes

"We heard about you giving it away, Gus told everyone how easy you are" Cara laughed

Rhiannon looked over laughing "You were in the bog a long time in English, which boy were you with this time Madz?"

"Shut up you fat cow" Madi scowled

"You can't let her get away with that!" Cara laughed "Hit her!"

"Gonna take orders from that skank are you?" Madi questioned, raising an eyebrow

Rhiannon frowned "I don't take orders from anybody!"

"Who are you calling a skank?" Cara said, her brown eyes widening

"Who do you think" Madi laughed

Cara slapped her hard across the face, causing a red hand mark on Madi's face, just as she did Sian walked in "What's going on?" Sian shouted

"She just attacked me!" Madi said, full of rage

"What's your name?" Sian demanded, looking at Cara

"Cara" She said rolling her eyes

"Why have you just slapped Madi?" Sian asked

"Get lost you stupid cow" Cara said storming off

"Michael can I have a word?" Sian said going into his office

"About?" He asked looking up from some paperwork

"This Cara girl, she's been bullying Madi, I've just seen her slap her!" Sian said annoyed

"Talk to Cara's form teacher, see if they'll talk to her parents or something" Michael said

"Who's her form teacher?" She asked

"Ask Janeece" Michael said then went over to the door "Janeece which form is Cara Scott is in"

"Mrs Byrne's!" She said giggling "I still find it confusing there being more than once Byrne, do you ever get confused?"

"No..." Michael laughed then looked to Sian seeing her looking even more annoyed

"How many form teachers are there?" Sian asked

"What are you getting at?" He asked

"Out of all the form teachers it could have been it has to be your _lovely wife_" Sian said sarcastically

"Play nice.." Michael smiled as she walked out the office


	80. Chapter 80

_"Out of all the form teachers it could have been it has to be your lovely wife" Sian said sarcastically  
"Play nice.." Michael smiled as she walked out the office  
_

Linda was sat in her office as it was her free period; she was painting her nails a pastel pink colour whilst she was casually marking. Katie was sat on her office floor with some toys as she took her out the crèche for a bit to spend some time with her.

Sian walked in without knocking and sighed as she saw Linda "Can I have a word?"

Linda raised an eyebrow as she blew on her nails as attempt to dry them "You do know it's well-mannered to knock"

"I never thought there was a need for manners when it comes to someone like you" Sian muttered

"What do you want?" Linda asked sternly

"Cara Scott is in your form isn't she?" Sian reluctantly asked

"Yes, I had words with her only this morning" Linda said as she looked at her nails "She was having a go at your Madi"

Sian's eyes widened "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I didn't think I had to, anyway I've been busy" She said as she rested a hand on her baby bump

"Yet you still have time to sit painting your nails" Sian said sarcastically

"Why are you here?" Linda sighed

"I thought you could have a word with Cara" Sian suggested

"Have you not been listening, I already have done" Linda said rolling her eyes

"Well with her parents or something" Sian said sighing impatiently

"Why should I, you're the one who's got a concern" Linda said picking up Katie from the floor and she sat back down on the chair, allowing Katie to rest her head on Linda's bump as she slowly dozed off

"I thought it would be easier if you did it as you're her form teacher" Sian said, getting annoyed at how awkward Linda was being

"Do you not think I've got more important things to worry about than a couple of *****y girls" Linda told her

"Madi's a victim of bullying!" Sian said then sighed "I don't even know why I considered you could help, you'd just mess things up anyway. God knows why your even here Linda."

"Get out" Linda said between gritted teeth, getting annoyed with Sian  
Sian smirked "You're a mess"

"Just go" Linda shouted causing Katie to wake up with a fright

"I feel sorry for that little girl with a mother like you, I don't know why you're having another baby, it's just another person's life you're going to screw up" Sian said cruelly

"Call me whatever you want Sian, but never question how much I love my family, it's your daughter I'd feel sorry for, where even is she? It seems to me you're never with your own daughter but you're always sticking your nose in my life" Linda snapped

"Don't turn this on me, I…" Sian began

Linda interrupted "Then stay out my life" she said as she gently rocked the toddler back to sleep, playing with her little blonde locks as she drifted off "I'll talk to Cara. Now get out my office"

Sian nodded and walked out; causing Linda to sigh in relief as she tiredly leant back in her chair. She held her daughter close whilst she felt her unborn child kicking.

Linda put Katie back in the crèche before walking over to Michael's office and knocking on the door

"Come in" He muttered

Walking in, she noticed him getting through a pile of paperwork "Sorry are you busy?"

"It's alright I was just about to take a break anyway" He smiled "Is everything okay? How's our little boy doing?"

"He won't stop kicking" she smiled

"Did Sian talk to you about that girl who's harassing Madi?" Michael asked

"Eurgh that woman…" Linda said rolling her eyes

"Please tell me you didn't kick off" Michael sighed knowing what Linda was like

"Actually, she's the one who kicked off and started bring everything up" Linda said as she sat on his desk "She was even calling me a bad mother"

"Seriously?" Michael asked then put his hand on hers "Don't listen to her, you're a brilliant mother. Do you want me to have a word?"

"Thanks" she smiled, squeezing his hand "And no, it's fine I can handle myself"

Standing up, he pulled her in for a hug "I know you can" he said giving a slight laugh "I just don't want you getting stressed out" he said as he kissed the top of her head

"I'm fine, honestly" she smiled as she buried her head in his chest "I'm not going to let the likes of her get me stressed out"

That afternoon in registration Linda was sat at her desk flicking through a magazine when she spotted Cara victimising Madi again, Linda sighed "Cara, see me at the end of registration"

"What the hell?" Cara frowned

"I think you mean yes miss" Linda corrected her then gave a small smile as the bell rang "Over here now"

When everyone had left Linda looked towards Cara "Why are you hassling Madi?" she questioned

"I'm not doing anything to Madi, she always starts it" Cara huffed

"What are you, 5?" Linda said raising an eyebrow

"What are you trying to say" Cara said offended

"Okay, pipe down Linda said rubbing her stomach as her little boy carried on kicking

"Madi always has everyone caring about her, even though she's a stupid little b*tch!" Cara said angrily "She just annoys me so much"

"Cara you can't speak about people like that" Linda sighed

"Why? She gets everything and she's not grateful! I've spent my whole life in care, no one cares and I'm just expected to get on with it!" Cara said annoyed "Did Madi ask you to talk to me?"

"No, Mrs Diamond did, she was just a bit worried about her" Linda said, frowning as she said her name

"I hate her as well, she pretends to be all nice and helpful but she's evil, if only she knew…" Cara said, the hurt was evident in her voice

Linda's eyes widened "Knew what? Do you know something about her?"

"Oh do I…" Cara said then looked Linda in the eye "She gave me away"

"What?" Linda quickly questioned

"My b*tch of a mother gave me up for adoption as soon as she had me" Cara said spitefully

"Sian's you mum?" Linda said

_Linda gave a small smirk, Sian had a cheek calling her a bad mother, she was going to make the best out of this situation._


End file.
